


Animal Kingdom

by CartoonNerd12



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Lion Guard (Cartoon), The Lion King (1994), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 45,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonNerd12/pseuds/CartoonNerd12
Summary: A ultimate Disney animal crossover! When Judy is raised by King Simba and his family she grows up to be the first bunny royal guard swearing to protect the family she has grown to know but when she meets a street smart fox and a lion whose a rogue, she and the princess face a great challenge: love. But the path to love is not easy with danger lurking around every corner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started this back in 2017 on fanfiction.net but I decided to put the story on here too. Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> For Bambi's children's names I got them from the Bambi books. So yes, in this universe everyone walks on their hind legs and is dressed up. Like Robin Hood and Zootopia just to give you better visualization. Reviews are very welcome and you can request a favorite Disney animal you would like me to add.

Peace and prosperity had finally come over the land as the Pridelands’ rightful king was crowned for all those to witness. Simba, the son of the late King Mufasa was forced into exile after a terrible accident had befallen on his father when he was no more than a cub unaware it was really an assassination plot set by his evil uncle, Scar. Who thought his hyenas had killed off the only other heir to the throne, as he crowned himself king and was nothing but a petty tyrant during his entire rule.

But thanks to Simba’s childhood sweetheart and now his queen, Nala, she found him in a neighboring kingdom that was mostly forest and under the rule of a stag king whom his subjects called The Great Prince. As it turns out, Simba was taken in by a warthog and a meerkat by the names of Timon and Pumbaa and grew up. The young lion had also befriended the Great Prince’s son, Prince Bambi during that time but he never told his friends about his true background.

So naturally when Nala came, everything then came out much to his friends’ surprise. Eventually, Simba decided to reclaim his birthright and with the help of Bambi and his father, he was able to lead an army to defeat Scar’s own army of hyenas and was triumphant! Now Simba was being coronated as Rafiki the kingdom’s mage placed the crown on top of his bright red mane. He faced his audience as they stood in attention while Rafiki cited the blessing.

When it was over, the baboon shouted, “Long live the king!”

The crowd chanted back, “Long live the king!” and they cheered.

However one lioness did not cheered as she stood in a dark corner at the back of the throne room. Lady Zira was part of Scar’s royal court and she had supported Scar until his death at the paws of that usurper _Simba…_ She growled just by thinking his name. But she was already plotting of avenging Scar’s death, but she would need time as her son, Kovu, Scar’s chosen heir was not ready to rule yet. So she’ll wait.

In time, Simba and Nala had a daughter, Kiara. As did Bambi and his queen, Faline who gave birth to twins, Geno and Gurri. Then Nala gave birth to another cub, a son, Kion. Luckily, the royal children had a liking toward each other much to the relief of their parents.

Simba and Bambi’s courts were fairly similar as they consisted of both predator and prey alike. They strived to keep peace between their families and kingdoms and were allies when it came to dealing with other neighboring kingdoms.

One day, a plague struck in an area in Bambi’s kingdom called The Burrows causing devastation among the rabbits and hares living there. Bambi’s good friend, Lord Thumper had control over this area and begged his friend for help on finding a cure.

Basil the mouse was the castle’s alchemist as he set to work on finding an appropriate cure for those that fallen gravely ill. But the cure came too late as many rabbit families had already perished. Thumper was disheartened by the many losses and Bambi and Simba visited the site where many rabbits had been ill and passed on. They stopped at one farm house where a family over two-hundred had died and been buried as they paid their respects.

Suddenly, a cry came from inside and the kings rushed in to find a small gray baby bunny alone in a crib. The kings marveled at the miracle of how a rabbit and an infant at that had survived the epidemic but they weren’t sure how long that would last since no one was left to take care of her. Then suddenly, Simba proclaimed.

“I will take the child back to my kingdom where she will live under my protection as my ward. Besides, Kiara and Kion keep begging me for more playmates since they can’t play with Geno and Gurri all the time.”

Bambi smiled, “I take it this is because you yourself know what’s like to be alone and had to depend on others to get you by?”

Simba smiled back, “Something like that.” he picked up the bunny in his soft paws and that helped her to calm down. He noticed she had a name tag around her tiny paw, obviously it was a way for the parents to tell each baby rabbit apart since there were so many of them but in this case, not anymore. Simba read off the tag, “Judy. Her name is Judy.”

Bambi said, “At least you don’t have to worry about naming her.”

“Yes, it’s very fortunate.”

The kings took their leave and once Simba had left with the bunny, Bambi headed home and told his wife and royal court what had happen.

Lady Marian covered her mouth in shock and leaned onto her husband’s shoulder for support as she said, “That… poor little…” she couldn’t help it as the tears came fast.

Bambi solemnly nodded, “Yes, it’s very tragic knowing she’s the last of her family, but I’m sure Simba and his family will take good care of her.”

A voice said in grumpy tone, “That is if they don’t eat her first.”

Everyone turned to the voice with a scowl.

Faline scolded, “Friend Owl, what a thing to say!”

Bambi stated, “Just because Simba and his family are predators that doesn’t mean they would do that to Judy! I trust Simba.”

Friend Owl merely rolled his eyes before flying off.

Robin shook his head, “He still doesn’t believe that all predators can be good. Especially since we have lived in your court for some time.”

Bambi touched the fox’s shoulder, “He’ll come around one of these days.”

Marian motioned, “And we’re not even true predators.”

“That’s right; we’re omnivores through and through.”

Bambi gave an assuring smile, “I know that. Now, if you will all excuse me, I must return to my work.” he offered his arm to his wife and they left the room.

Robin did the same with Marian as they went to their suite. There Lady Kluck was playing with an eight-old-year fox kit that was their nephew, Nicholas Wilde. Marian giggled as she saw her friend acting like a villain. Then Nick responded by acting all heroic and said something witty causing the foxes to laugh.

Robin’s brother, Jonathan and his wife had passed on too soon when Nicholas was very young so being the good uncle he was took in the young lad. As much as Marian and Robin wanted their own children they had their hands full raising Nick and were busy serving in King Bambi’s court.

Lady Kluck dramatically pretended to die as Nick said in triumph, “I have slain the villain! The kingdom is saved!”

Marian pointed out, “Now are you going to save the fair lady?”

Robin smirked, “After all, every hero needs a lady love.” He gave his wife a loving glance to which Marian returned.

Nick gagged, “No way! Girls are gross!”

Marian giggled, “Robin thought so too when we were young. In fact he used to tease me and pull on my tail.”

Robin indignantly gestured, “You used to pull on my tail too!”

Marian playfully said, “Well, that’s because you deserved it.”

Robin shook his head in amusement not denying the truth of that.

Nick had a confused look, “What’s your point?”

Robin went to face Nicholas at eye level, “The point, lad, is that no matter how much the girl you think is terrible, she is actually the one you want as your future mate.”

“What?! No way!”

Marian tried to contain her laughter as was Lady Kluck.

Robin shrugged, “You may not understand it now, but someday… someday you will meet a girl you don’t think you can get along with but that could easily change in one moment. You find something that ties the two of you together and the next thing you know, you’re proposing in the middle of a fight after an archery tournament gone wrong.”

Marian rolled her eyes as she recalled her husband’s proposal in a very unique setting that wasn’t romantic in the slightest but during that time she didn’t care since Robin finally asked her for her paw in marriage.

“What?! That doesn’t make sense!”

“Love usually doesn’t.” Klucky pointed.

Marian and Robin agreed to that statement. But Nicholas was still confused, what kind-of girl could he meet that would make him dislike her but would still want her for a mate?

Marian then said, “Now I do believe it’s time for a bath.”

Nick screamed, “NO!” and started to run off before his uncle caught him and held on tight while the young kit struggled in the older tod’s grip.

Robin said, “If you behave, I will tell you another of my adventures while living in Sherwood Forest.”

That got the kit’s attention and stopped struggling. While he still hated getting a bath, he loved hearing his uncle’s stories; they always gave him a sense of bravery and hope that one day he could be a hero just like his uncle.

* * *

“Awww! She’s so cute!” Five-year-old Kiara gushed at the baby bunny in her father’s paws, “Are we keeping her?!” she asked with a hopeful smile.

Simba chuckled as he sat on his throne, “Yes, we’re keeping her.” then said with a serious face, “She will be my ward as she has no other family to raise her.”

Kiara frowned, “Oh, that’s so sad…”

Nala said with a solemn face while her three-year-old son Kion sat on her lap, “Yes… it’s very sad… all the more reason your father did the right thing. We will love her as if she was our own.”

Duchess and Lady-who were Nala’s ladies-in-waiting-came up to their queen, with Duchess saying, “We will keep her in our suite so we can take care of her needs quickly.”

Lady took hold of the tiny rabbit from Simba as she gently rocked her.

Kiara asked, “Can I hold her?”

Lady glanced at her sovereign who nodded and gently gave the cub the bunny. Kiara held the fluffy bunny and commented at how soft she was and found herself purring. Judy seemed to like the noise as she cuddled close to the cub.

The adults gushed at the scene. Nala whispered to her husband, “Something tells me they are going to be great friends.”

Simba nodded in agreement.

Timon and Pumbaa then came into the room with the warthog carrying an adorable baby honey badger. The badger was fully awake and was squirming to get out of Pumbaa’s grip but the warthog held on. He proclaimed, “Look what we found in town! A cute honey badger that was all alone!”

Nala commented, “Oh my…”

Simba said, “Apparently there are a lot of infants without families these days…”

Timon asked when he noticed the bunny in Kiara’s paws, “Hey, where did you get the bunny?”

After a moment of explaining how each inquired an infant mammal. Simba had finished saying that Judy was now his ward while Timon and Pumbaa said that they were planning on raising the honey badger just like they used to raise a lion cub a long time ago.

Simba beamed at the announcement, “Good for you, I’m very proud of you two.”

Timon pointed, “We’re calling him, Bunga.”

Pumbaa proudly said, “Little guy’s got a nose for bugs.”

Bunga and Kion then saw each other and playfully waved their arms at each other.

Nala giggled, “And that’s another great friendship in the works.”

And so it was. As the young mammals grew they become the best of friends…


	2. Chapter 2

*Nine Years Later*

Dawn was rising in the horizon as Simba and Kiara were standing on a balcony that overlooked the entire kingdom.

Simba started, “Everything the light touches is our kingdom… And one day, the sun will set on my time and will rise with you as queen.”

Kiara sighed, “Yes, Daddy, I know. You’ve given me this speech how many times?”

Simba responded, “That’s because you will be given a great responsibility and it is no easy task.”

“But I’m only fourteen, Daddy. I’m not ready to rule yet.”

“I’m afraid that the circle of life is the one that decides when you’re ready… I was only eight, when my father passed on making me the king. While it is true I did not rule right away but as I was the king, it was my duty to come back and reclaim what was rightfully mine.”

Kiara was about to comment when they heard a crash coming from inside and they rushed in to see Bunga and Kion standing over a broken vase in the hallway.

Simba shouted, “Boys!”

Kion and Bunga gulped when seeing the king’s disappointed face.

Kion started apologizing, “I’m so sorry, Dad! Bunga and I were just playing around and well… we accidently knocked over the vase…”

Bunga gave a guilty look, “We’re really sorry, Your Majesty…”

Kion pointed, “We’ll clean it up. Promise.”

Simba stated, “See that you do.” then turned to his daughter, “Meet me in the throne room after breakfast, Kiara.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Once Simba had left, Kiara glared at her brother and his friend, “Is this what you want to do when you grow up? Causing trouble and breaking stuff?”

Kion huffed as he started cleaning the broken pieces, “Of course not!”

Kiara continued, “At least I got my life figured out and Judy wants to help protect the kingdom.”

“And you think I don’t? I want to make sure that the Pridelands never falls into evil paws like with Scar again.”

“How are you going to do that?”

“I don’t know. But I’ll figure something.”

Kiara exhaled heavily and went on her way before making it to her room where she was greeted by Tiifu and Zuri her ladies’ maids.

Zuri said, “There you are, Kiara! When you weren’t in bed this morning, we started to worry!”

Kiara replied, “Dad just wanted to give me his ‘the sun will set on his time and will rise on my time’ speech again. He constantly reminds me how important being queen will be.”

Tiifu motioned, “Because it is! You’re the first royal lioness to have the throne! That’s a pretty big deal!”

Zuri agreed, “It sure is!”

Kiara sighed again, and then asked, “Is Judy back yet from her early morning walk?” knowing how her rabbit friend woke up before dawn and took walks in the morning to feel ready for the day.

Tiifu replied, “Not yet. But you know how bunnies are, they love getting things done at an early time.”

Zuri pointed, “And they’re cute too.”

The young lionesses giggled just as a nine-year-old Judy Hopps entered with a scowl on her face and said to them, “I told you to stop calling me and other bunnies cute! And I told you it was offensive when other mammals do that!”

Kiara lectured, “Judy’s right. She did tell you that and as future queen it is my job to make sure that mammals stop with comments like that if a mammal feels offensive.”

Zuri and Tiifu had remorseful looks and apologized to Judy.

Judy smiled, “It’s okay, just don’t let it happen again.”

Kiara motioned, “Come on, we better get to breakfast now.”

They nodded as Tiifu and Zuri took the lead when Kiara and Judy walked behind and talked in a hush tone.

“How it go with your dad this morning? I saw you two on the balcony.”

Kiara gave a tiny smile, “Same old, same old. He’s just so proud of teaching me all there is to being queen. He keeps pointing out how I must make the right decisions for the kingdom.”

Judy gave a small nod and that was one of the things Kiara loved about Judy, she knew how Kiara felt about being queen as much as she told herself that she should be honored but some part of her still wasn’t sure.

“Do you think it has something to do with that boy you met? The one your dad didn’t like because his family betrayed your family?”

Kiara never thought about that. She remembered how Kovu and her met one day when she was seven-years-old when she had wandered into a shady part of the kingdom and there she met a cub who was defensive and taunted her but when bandits were about to attack them, they were able to get away with their quick thinking and saved each other’s lives. Kovu was impressed and started showing a softer side to him but then her father and his mother came into the picture and things got tense. Forcing the young cubs to be apart.

“You know what, Judy? I think you’re right. My dad didn’t like how I was getting close to Kovu all because his mother supported Scar and that Kovu was chosen to be his heir.”

“But do you think maybe your dad was right about that? I mean I was too young to be there and to meet this Kovu… but you never forgot him or his name this whole time…”

Kiara blushed as a tiny smile crept on her face, “He was just… I… He was pretty cute and he was really good at distracting those crocodile bandits.”

Judy smirked, “You liked him.”

“And so what if I was? What are you going to do about it?” she smirked back.

Judy giggled.

* * *

When breakfast had been over, Simba and Kiara were alone in the throne room.

“Kiara, in one week, there will be royal summit for all the great leaders of our neighboring kingdoms that shall take place here. I want you to plan for the reception that will happen afterwards.”

Kiara gasped, “Are you sure, Daddy?”

Simba gave a tiny smirk, “I’m sure. You are old enough now to take on such a task.”

“Who will be coming, Daddy?”

Simba called, “Zazu!”

The bird flew right in and gave a bow, “Yes, Your Majesty?”

“Please give off the names of the kings that be attending the summit.”

“With pleasure, sire. Naturally, King Bambi will be there, then it’s King Kerchak, King Louie, King Lionheart,” he listed off a few more names before finishing, “I trust you’ll want things to go as smoothly as possible?”

“Yes. And Kiara will be handing the reception.”

Zazu exclaimed to the princess, “How wonderful! I’m sure you’ll do us all proud!”

Kiara nervously chuckled. She wasn’t so sure about that.

* * *

Tiifu and Zuri squealed at the news.

Zuri proclaimed, “A reception! That’s so amazing, Kiara!”

But Judy could see that Kiara was less than thrilled about the whole thing.

Kiara said with a force smile, “Yes, Father was very generous to allow me to this but I do need help in setting it up. We also need entertainment but I don’t know where to get it, any ideas would be great.”

The young mammals thought it over until Judy’s eyes widen and declared, “There’s a circus in town! It came in just yesterday! We could ask them if they could perform at the reception.”

Kiara smiled, “Judy, that’s brilliant!”

Of course, Tiifu and Zuri were less than overjoyed given how Judy always gave Kiara the best advice than them. But they put on smiles for the sake of the princess.

Kiara asked her best friend, “Think you can convince them to come?”

Judy gave a determined look, “You know I can.”

* * *

Judy walked around the circus grounds with a look of amazement on her face, all around her, mammals of all sorts were prepping up for the show whether it was stagehands or performers. She noticed a group of elephants gossiping when another elephant was about to join but almost stepped on Judy who quickly moved out of the way.

The elephant who seemed to be the leader or rather matriarch had spotted her and scolded, “You had best watch your step if you don’t wish to get squished! We elephants are above the smallest of the lot!”

Judy didn’t know if she should feel insulted by that remark, but she merely apologized and went on to find the ringmaster of the circus. She passed jugglers, fire breathers, clowns, acrobats, tightrope walkers, knife throwers, and many more performers before she came across a particular small elephant with large ears! Beside him was another elephant that was older and female that she figured must be his mother.

Judy noticed the mother beaming proudly at him and gave him a hug with her trunk, it made Judy’s heart panged of how she had no mother to love her the way the elephant with big ears was loved.

“What’s this now?”

Judy turned to the voice seeing belonged to a mouse as he sat on top of a barrel. She slightly waved, “Hello, what’s your name?”

The mouse proudly said, “Timothy Q. Mouse, at your service.” he took off his hat and bowed causing Judy to giggle. “And what is yours?”

“Judy.”

“Well, Judy, I couldn’t but noticed you were looking sad a moment ago, anything you like to share?”

“It’s nothing,” she insisted.

Timothy made a laugh that was between a scoff and amusement, “Sorry, but I find that hard to believe. Dumbo there, went through a hard time in his early life when mammals kept on laughing and teasing him about his ears, it wasn’t until one day we discovered that he could fly with those ears of his!”

Judy gapped, “What?! But that’s not possible!”

“Oh, is it? Just you wait and see!” Timothy raced to his pal and climbed up while saying, “Come on, Dumbo, let’s show this young bunny, that anything can be possible!”

Dumbo nodded and flapped his ears, and just like that he lifted up to the sky! Judy gasped as the elephant flew higher and higher and did some loop-de-loops too. Then suddenly, the elephant went toward her and grabbed her up to put on his back. Judy was bewildered before looking down and was astonished of the sight below her. She could see everything from up here! The circus, the kingdom, even the kingdoms beyond!

She thought with a joyful smile, _So this is what it’s like to be a bird! I always did wonder what it would be like to fly and now I got my wish!_

She shouted out, “Thank you, Dumbo! Thank you, Timothy!”

The mouse looked back to her, “Don’t mention it!”

“I don’t suppose you can take me to the ringmaster, could you?”

“What for?”

“You see, I live in the castle and my friend, Princess Kiara needs entertainment for this reception she has to host-“

“You’re friends with the princess?!” Timothy gapped.

“Yes, I’m a ward to the king because I didn’t have a family so the royal family raised me in the castle.”

“Gosh, no wonder you looked upset when looking at Dumbo and his mom. I would be upset too if I didn’t have parents of my own and grew up with another family.”

“I don’t mind, Kiara is my best friend and I would anything to help her.”

“Well, then, let’s get you to the ringmaster, then you can tell him all about what you need.”

* * *

Dumbo flew into a large tent where Ringmaster Baloo was watching Bongo and Lulubelle doing their acrobatics.

He shouted out in encouragement, “That’s it now! Keep it up!” Dumbo used his trunk to tap on Baloo’s shoulder getting his attention, “Oh, hey Dumbo, what’s…” he trailed away when he saw the bunny riding on the elephant, “Listen kid, we’re closed off to the public, so why don’t you come back when we are opened.”

“Sir, my name is Judy Hopps, and I’ve come to offer a proposition from Princess Kiara, heir to the Pridelands’ throne.”

Bongo and Lulubelle stopped with what they were doing as they listened on with intrigue. Baloo was beside himself as he asked, “What kind of proposition?”

“She wishes for the circus to perform at a reception that the princess will be hosting.”

Timothy exclaimed, “Isn’t that a great idea, Baloo?!”

Baloo smiled, “You better believe it. So, kid, how is it you know the princess?”

“I’m a ward of the castle and I grew up with her and her brother.”

“Well then, you can tell her highness that we’ll be there. When do you need us?”

“In one week.”

“Then we’ll see you there.”

* * *

Once they left the tent, Judy felt so happy until they passed the gossiping elephants again and she made a scowl recalling what that elephant said to her. Timothy noticed the scowl toward the elephants and put two and two together.

“I see that you have met the gossip chain around here.”

“That one elephant,” she pointed to the leader, “Said that I had to watch my step or I would get squished and that elephants were above the smallest of the lot.”

Timothy frowned, “Oh, is that so? Well, I bet they never told you how I was able to scare them out of their wits, and I’m just a tiny mouse! They were making some terrible comments about Dumbo and giving him the cold shoulder. I had to do something. Let me tell you this, Judy, if you ever see someone getting picked on, then you should stand up for them no matter what.”

Judy looked at him with bewildered eyes as she took his words to heart. She slowly nodded. The mouse smiled knowing he made a huge impact in someone.

* * *

The day of the royal summit had arrived as everyone in the castle dressed up in their finest as they stood in the throne room awaiting the royal visitors.

Bambi and Faline were the first to arrive and were greeted with open arms by Simba and Nala. Then King Kerchak and his queen, Kala came in. Simba and Bambi respectfully greeted the stiff king while Nala and Faline warmed up to Queen Kala. King Louie then made his way in with an entourage as he shook the kings’ hands enthusiastically. Simba and Bambi chuckled nervously at the king’s energy while Kerchak made no emotion. King Lionheart then made his appearance with his own entourage consisting of his captain of the guard, Bogo and his chief advisor, Lady Bellwether.

As more royals arrived, the kids stood on the sidelines as the kings and queens greeted each other. Bunga gave out a bored yawn. A young gorilla who was the daughter to Queen Kala’s lady-in-waiting also gave out a yawn.

She pointed out, “This is a drag.”

Bunga agreed, “It sure is.”

“Name’s Terkina but I go by Terk.”

“Cool! I’m Bunga!” they shook.

“Hey, let’s go have some fun while the grown-ups do their thing.”

“Yeah!” the honey badger exclaimed.

Kion had overheard them, “But we can’t leave. Protocol demands you stay in place until you are dismissed.”

Terk gave a devious smile, “Aw, whose gonna noticed? The adults are too busy as it is, they won’t miss us.”

Kion pondered on that and looked over to where his parents were and they did seem really engaged with their guests. Finally, he gave a nod making Bunga excited.

Terk, Bunga, and Kion quietly moved toward the doors but they had not gone unnoticed by a certain princess. Kiara whispered to Judy, “Think you can follow my brother to make sure he doesn’t get in trouble?”

Judy smiled, “You know I can.” and rushed off.

* * *

Kion and Bunga showed Terk around while Judy tailed behind them as she kept herself from being seen. They went pass Kion and Bunga’s other friends such as Ono, Beshte, and Fuli.

“Hey, what’s that over there?” Terk asked while pointing to a shady part of the kingdom.

Kion saw and replied, “That’s part of Outsider Ward. We’re not allowed to go in there.”

The gorilla acquired, “Why not? Seems harmless enough.”

“Well it isn’t.” stated Kion, “A lot of unsavory mammals live there and my sister ventured in there at one point and almost got kidnapped by crocodile bandits!”

“Well, I don’t see any bandits right now. Come on, just one peek, I like seeing a kingdom’s more darker side.” Terk went on with Bunga following her.

“Bunga, no!” Kion shouted a little too loudly and went after them.

Judy had seen what transpired and was feeling conflicted on following after them. Judy had always followed the rules since… forever! But now that Kion, Bunga, and that gorilla of noble birth just went inside Outsider Ward she didn’t know if she should go after them. Then remembering the promise she made to Kiara, she took a deep breath and ran after them.

All was dark and gloomy as they went down an alleyway that made Kion and Bunga feel uneasy even Terk was starting to have second thoughts. She said to them, “Um, maybe we should go back now? I’ve seen enough.”

The boys said, “Good idea!” and they turned to go when suddenly high-pitch laughing filled the air, making them stop in their tracks.

A group of hyenas came from all sides of the alleyway, and the leader of cackle addressed them, “Well, look what wandered into our territory… Kion and his little friends…”

Kion shouted, “Janja! You better not do anything to us! Or else my dad will severely make you pay!”

Janja chuckled, “Sadly for you, Kion, Simba’s not here to protect you…”

“But I am!”

Everyone looked to where the voice came from.

“Judy?” Kion questioned when seeing the bunny making her way to them.

Janja let out a loud laugh and his gang followed suit. “This is your rescue party?! A _cute_ little bunny?!”

Judy scowled at that statement as she jumped to the nearest hyena which was Chungu and used her legs to kick the hyena to the ground. Making the hyenas cease with their laughter. Janja yelled, “Get her!”

The hyenas started to attack but Judy was too quick for them. Kion, Bunga, and Terk had joined into the fight as they kept the hyenas at bay.

“Morons! Can’t even catch a fluffy bunny!” Janja jumped in and faced Judy, “You’re nothing but a stupid dumb bunny!” he started to pounce but her hind legs kicked him away. He growled, “You don’t know when to quit do you?” he lifted his paw showing off his claws.

Kion saw this in horror and yelled, “Judy!”

Too late, he managed to claw her cheek leaving three deep scratches in it. Bunga and Terk gasped. Kion was appalled as Judy landed on the ground from the impact. Something within him stirred and he glared at Janja.

“Janja! You’ve gone too far this time!”

The hyena merely smirked, “And what are you going to do about it?”

Kion kept on glaring and in mere seconds he found himself letting out a huge roar! But wasn’t like any other roar. This roar was so fierce that it caused the clouds to roar was well in the shape of lions! This scared the hyenas so badly that they whimpered as they ran off.

Kion was shocked by what just happened as was Bunga, Terk, and Judy. When the shock wore off, the cub went to the bunny, “Are you alright, Judy?”

Bunga commented, “Yeah, that looks pretty bad.”

Judy held her cheek to feel the blood before giving a tiny smile, “Well… at least Janja won’t be back anytime soon for another fight, not when Kion has that roar of his.”

Kion smirked back, “Or that Janja and his hyenas will think twice about calling you cute.”

“He was right about one thing…” she gave off a determined look, “I _don’t know_ when to quit.”

The guys smiled with Bunga saying, “You sure don’t.”

Kion put a paw around her, “Come on, let’s get back to the castle so Rafiki can help clean that.”

* * *

Judy winced at the medicine that Rafiki applied on her cheek as Kiara was right by her side with worry. Her parents, brother, and Bunga were presented as well looking on in concern.

Simba broke the silence, “Well, Rafiki?”

The baboon smiled, “Everything will be fine as long as you keep it bandaged until it has healed. But I’m afraid to say that the scratches were a bit deep so there will be scars, however her fur should be able to grow back to cover them.”

That was a huge relief to Kiara before she scolded toward her brother, “You’re lucky she wasn’t seriously more hurt!”

Kion retorted, “Believe me, Kiara, I was very upset Janja did that to her!”

Bunga pointed, “Yeah! If Kion hadn’t done that roar, who knows what else Janja would have done!”

“ _Roar?”_ Simba, Nala, and Rafiki said before the baboon jumped for joy.

“Of course! The Roar of the Elders!”

“Roar of the Elders?” the kids inquired.

“It is when the great lions of the Pridelands’ past roar with you.”

“You mean that’s what happened to my roar?”

Bunga exclaimed, “Yeah, lions in the sky! I saw that!”

“Me, too!” Judy declared excitedly.

Rafiki gestured, “Which means it is time for Kion to assemble The Lion Guard.”

“Lion Guard?!” the kids questioned.

* * *

After Simba and Rafiki gave a quick explanation to what the Lion Guard was, Kion then got Bunga and the rest of their friends as the Pridelands’ best as The Fiercest, The Bravest, The Fastest, The Strongest, and The Keenest of Sight. Judy had watched firsthand of what The Lion Guard did to protect the kingdom and it made her feel inspired and she told Kiara as much months later.

“So what are you saying? You want to be a member of the Lion Guard too?”

“That would be cool… but no, Kion already has all of the chosen members needed to make up the Guard. Besides, I much rather stay by your side.”

“Good. Because I want you by my side too. That’s why I want to be my lady-in-waiting when we grow up.”

“Well… as much as I would like that… I was thinking more along the lines of being… your personal bodyguard?” she asked with hopeful eyes.

“My personal bodyguard?!”

“I know, I know, it’s unheard of for a bunny to be a guard but… I really want to do this, you’re my best friend, Kiara, and I would protect you no matter what.”

“But what about your protection, Judy?! You were clawed by Janja!”

“I never said it would be easy. Please, Kiara… I _really_ want this…” she begged with pleading eyes.

Kiara looked into the bunny’s eyes and her heart melted, she sighed, “Alright… but this doesn’t stop me from worrying or change the fact that I can defend for myself…” she gave a tiny smile.

“Thank you!” the rabbit embraced the young lioness tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

*Fifteen Years Later*

In the dead of night, a tavern was bursting at the seams as a group of street smart animals were having a drink to celebrate another successful day. The group specialized in conning other mammals so they can get enough money to get by, particularly using a cute face to garnish pity and compassion. Mittens ran the operation along with Nick Wilde, with the help of their associates.

There was Finnick who was an old friend of Nick’s, and then there was Tramp and Thomas O’ Malley who was mostly doing this to survive, and finally, Dodger and his gang: Rita, Francis, Tito, and Einstein.

Dodger pointed, “The kid really came through for us today. We made a hundred in gold coins.”

Rita asked, “You did make sure he went to bed, right?”

“Of course, I did.” Dodge replied with a smug look.

Nick proclaimed with a smirk, “Ha! We made twice as much, didn’t we, Fin?” he nudged his partner in crime.

The fennec merely grunted. He hated having to pretend to be a little kid just because of his small size.

Peg then came over with refills and leaned over Tramp, “Hey, handsome, I’m off duty in an hour…”

“Easy Peg, you know I don’t date the same girl twice.”

Mittens scoffed, “The day that happens is when you’ll finally settle down.”

Thomas, Nick, and Dodger laughed at that with the alley cat saying, “The day Tramp settles down is when I’ll settle down myself with a gorgeous cat that’s loaded.”

The group laughed knowing no way that would happen. Then Nick said, “Hey, Peg, I’ll give you two shillings if you sing that song you love about our buddy here.” pointing directly to Tramp.

Tramp just laughed it off, “You just love to torment mammals, don’t you, Wilde?”

The fox merely smirked, “Thank you; it’s a gift I pride myself on.” He flipped the shillings to Peg who caught them with a coy smile and started singing, _He’s a Tramp,_ to all the tavern goers.

By then three lions came into the pub, Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu sat in a corner to avoid the singing as the fox bar maid Vixey took their orders. Once she left, Vitani addressed her younger brother.

“So how did training go with Mother today?”

Nuka scoffed, “Must’ve been so _special_ given Mother had work with you from dawn till dusk.”

Kovu replied with an expressionless face, “She says I’m almost ready.”

Vitani lit up, “You are?! Finally!”

Nuka hushed her, “Keep it down! You want the whole bar to hear what you’re saying?! Especially since we’re plotting to overthrow Sim-“ his mouth got muffled by his sister’s paw.

“And you said I should keep quiet? Mr. Loose Lips.”

Kovu stated in a cool tone, “Would you two stop that. It’s been annoying ever since I was a cub.”

“Oh, look who’s already giving orders.” Nuka mocked.

Vitani harshly whispered, “As he should! He’s Scar’s heir after all!”

Nuka muttered, “Who wasn’t even his _real_ father…”

Kovu’s face suddenly softened a little as he asked, “Do you even remember what he was like? I don’t have any memories of Father…”

Vitani frowned, “Neither do I… Nuka? Surely you remembered what Dad was like, don’t you? Your brain can’t be completely useless.”

He humphed, “Barely, all I know is he died just before Kovu was born.”

Kovu went back to being cold, “And all Mom wants to talk about is Scar, it’s like she never cared about Dad.”

Vitani mentioned, “That’s because she loved Scar.”

Kovu pounded his paw on the table startling his siblings while yelling, “Then why bother having three cubs with a different lion if she preferred Scar?!”

Suddenly all eyes turned on them.

Nuka grumbled, “Nice going, _chosen one…”_

Kovu made a growl before he ran out of the tavern causing awkward silence before the mammals went back to getting drunk.

Nick remarked to his comrades, “Now what do you suppose that was about?”

Mittens gestured, “Don’t know, don’t care.” taking a sip from her drink.

Dodger commented, “Hey, there are a lot of weirdoes that show up in this place, nothing out of the ordinary.”

Tramp agreed, “He’s right about that.”

But Nick couldn’t help but think there was more to it.

* * *

She did it. She finally did it. She became the first ever bunny royal bodyguard in the history of royal bodyguards. Kion had overseen her training personally over the years and he had to admit it but she was more than ready to be his sister’s personal guard. Others in the royal household mainly Tiifu and Zuri had their doubts that a bunny could ever protect the crown princess. Even Simba was unsure that Judy would be able to handle the job but at his family’s insistence he gave in.

Judy had proven herself to be very capable and Kiara felt at ease knowing her friend was able to stick by her side while still giving her space.

The castle was in the mist of preparation. The Pride Ball was coming up and servants were busy putting up decorations for the occasion. Kiara, Judy, and Kion were walking together as they observed the garland and commenting on it when Fuli suddenly rushed to them with a letter in her paw.

“Kion!”

“What is it, Fuli?”

“My cousin Benjamin says Lord Otterton is missing!”

The siblings and Judy gasped.

Kion stated, “This is serious, Lord Otterton is a friend to our family. I better tell Dad.”

Kiara pointed, “You mean _we_ better tell Dad.”

* * *

Simba gave a troubled look as did the shrew Lord Big on the throne’s armrest with the king asking, “Do you have any idea why Lord Otterton would disappear like that?”

The shrew replied, “I do not. However… I did receive an odd letter from him last month. He wanted to discuss something important and he didn’t know who else to turn to.”

Kion commented, “That sounds pretty significant.”

Kiara and Judy agreed.

Simba motioned, “Indeed. Apparently Lord Otterton had uncovered something and he couldn’t share it with his own king.”

Kiara suggested, “Do you think maybe he was found out?”

Big said, “I thought he was delayed in his travel but I’m starting to wonder…”

Kion suddenly proclaimed, “Dad, let me and the Lion Guard go to Zooland. Fuli’s cousin is on the royal guard and was the one who informed us of Lord Otterton going missing. If what Lord Big says is true then something is going on over there that we need to know about.”

Big added, “The young prince is right. This could disrupt our trade and alliance to Zooland.”

Simba gave it serious thought before announcing, “Very well, Kion. You and the Lion Guard go to Zooland and try to locate the whereabouts of Lord Otterton, but remember, you not to interfere with Zooland’s affairs unless you feel you must. The last thing we want is a war.”

Kiara glared at her brother, “So you better not mess this up. The last thing I need is war during my reign as queen.”

Kion rolled his eyes, “Don’t worry, Kiara, I’m not going to bring war to the Pridelands, I don’t want that to happen.”

Simba declared, “Then go forth, my son and fulfill your mission.”

“Yes, Father. I won’t let you down!” he saluted and went out.

Simba then turned to the girls, “Now with Kion and the Guard away we will need to tighten our security what with the Ball almost upon us. Judy, I hereby appoint you as acting captain until Kion returns.”

Judy was astonished by the news with Kiara lifting her up in a tight hug, congratulating her.

“Your Highness- I- Thank you! Thank you so much!” she got out of Kiara’s grip and humbly kneeled before her king.

Simba and Big beamed with pride as the lion king lifted his sword up to use the tip of the blade to knight her into her new but temporary position. Judy had never felt so happy.

Simba then said, “And for your first duty as acting captain is accompany the queen and her ladies-in-waiting into town.”

“Yes, Your Majesty!” she got up and saluted, “I won’t let you down!” she calmly made her way out into the hallway where she could not hold it any longer and shouted, “YES! Yes! Wahoo!” while jumping for joy not realizing Simba and Kiara had heard her little outburst and just smiled.

* * *

Nick had walked down the streets of Outsider Ward as he tapped on his side where the coin pouch was. As much as the gang was able to get by with the money they made they still had a few necessities that needed to be paid off.

Dodger questioned as he, Tramp, and Thomas were by his side with the payment, “You sure you have it in a safe place? Cause if we lose that money, we are Doberman chow. Literally.”

“Relax, have I ever steered you wrong?”

Thomas replied, “No, but you have pulled a fast one on us.”

Tramp gestured, “That certainly is true.”

Nick smirked as he said in a joking manner, “Boys, boys, that was one time, it’s all the past now, right?”

The looks he received said otherwise.

“Okay, maybe not.”

They kept on walking as they almost reached the docks to a shipyard, suddenly they heard a crash behind them and went on high alert as they braced themselves for an ambush but once they saw who it was they relaxed till Dodger frowned.

“Kid, what are you doing here?”

Oliver winced at his mentor’s look as he stammered, “I… I just wanted to see where you were going… since I never get to come along…”

Dodger scolded, “For a _good_ reason…” he sighed in frustration, “Where we’re going is no place for a kitten like you…”

Tramp put a paw on the small cat, “He’s right about that.” he faced the others, “You go ahead, I’ll stay and watch the kid.”

Nick mocked a salute, “You’re a trooper, pal.” he and Thomas went on.

Dodger faced Oliver, “Listen, kid, don’t ever do something like this again.”

He lowered his head in shame, “Okay… I’m sorry, Dodger…”

“Hey.” he rubbed the kitten’s head, “You’re a valuable part of this team, we don’t want to lose you should anything happen.”

Oliver started looking up and smiling, “Really?”

“What do you think?” he held out his paw as Oliver tried to touch it before he moved it away. He chuckled, “See you later, kid.” he looked to Tramp, “Make sure you keep him out of sight.” and quickly went after Nick and Thomas.

The trio was at a door attached to one of the shipmaster offices where Nick knocked three times till a tough looking tiger opened it. They went in with a brave face on as they walked into a room where a snake Mr. Kaa was going over documents. He saw them and with a smirk on his face said.

“Go right ahead, sirs, Mr. Khan is waiting for you.” he made a slight giggle.

Nick merely stated, “Sorry to disappoint you, Mr. _Kang_ but we have the payment needed so you won’t be getting the boss’s leftovers this time around.”

Kaa’s smile faltered as he muttered, “Oh, poo…”

The trio went into the next room where a menacing looking tiger was behind his desk writing out paperwork. He briefly glanced at them as he stated, “You have the payment in full, I presume?”

Nick got out the coin pouch and put it on the desk, “It’s all there, three hundred in gold. You’re welcome.”

Shere Khan looked at it for a bit before taking it into his paw and counted the money, the trio stood in silence as they waited for the tiger to finish. Finally, Shere Khan told them, “Very good. You have been spared for another month. However…”

The trio frowned at that ‘however’.

“I require twice as much next month.”

Their eyes widen as Thomas blurted out, “Twice as much?! You can’t expect us to-“ but was cut off when he felt a sharp long claw to his throat.

“Would you rather I _triple_ it?” Khan said in a composed but still threatening manner.

Nick made a slight nervous chuckle, “No, sir, but with due respect could you tell us why we need to make twice by next month?”

Shere Khan said in a bored tone, “When your ships have been attacked by pirates you lose the commerce that goes with it. So more money is required to rebuild those ships…”

Nick replied, “Understandable, sir. We’ll just work twice as hard to get the money.”

“See that you do…” he looked at his claws while retracting them in and out, “Or I’ll be force to take more… appropriate measures… You may go.”

The trio quickly got of there as fast they can, and once they were out the door, Dodger harshly whispered to Nick, “’We’ll work twice as hard’?!”

“Hey, I had to say something without us becoming chow! And Thomas almost had the amount triple!”

“Well, Khan is crazy! How are we supposed to come up with that much money?”

Dodger motioned, “Our cons can only take us so far, Nick. We’ll have to do it the old fashion way.”

“Guys!” Tramp ran to them in panic, he had some cuts on his arms and body.

Dodger’s fur stood on end in worry, “Where’s the kid?!” he cried out.

Tramp quickly explained, “Roscoe and Desoto were patrolling the docks and Desoto picked the kid’s scent. I tried to waylay them but when the kid ran off they went after him!”

All three shouted, “Which way did they go?!”

Tramp ran on, yelling, “This way!”

They followed right after him fearing the worst for the youngest member of their gang.


	4. Chapter 4

Buck grumbled as he pulled the royal carriage as Judy sat on top with the coachmammal-a beaver- as she gave orders to pick up the pace. The stallion mumbled, “Can’t believe I have to take orders from a bunny… so what if the king made her acting captain… this is degrading!”

But thanks to Judy’s remarkable hearing she heard him and said, “As degrading as it may be, sergeant, I could always put you on sentry duty in the castle.”

“Sentry duty?! But I’m needed out here where the action is! Stopping bandits and thieves! And what if someone were to rob the royal coach?! Huh?!”

“Then you better cooperate.” Judy merely stated.

Bolt, another guard, was walking beside them as he commented in concern, “Aren’t you letting the power go to your head?”

A zebra guard said, “Yeah! Not even in the royal guard for a year but once the prince goes away, the king makes her temporary captain, talk about favoritism.”

Judy frowned at that comment. Did Simba give her the job because of favoritism? The lion king did take her in as his ward and had been well-taken care of throughout the years. In fact… if hadn’t been for Kion, she never would have been able to train in the royal guard regardless. The royal family was the closest thing she had to family so it felt natural that Simba would choose her to take Kion’s place as captain. But it seemed no one else saw that.

She had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the beaver stopping Buck in front of _Miss Bianca’s Dress Shop_. She quickly hopped down the carriage as an otter footman opened the door for the queen and her ladies.

Nala thanked the help and gave Judy a nod to escort her inside. Judy gave half a smile causing Nala to frown. She knew the bunny as much as she knew her own children and could tell something was wrong. Once they were inside with the other guards waiting outside she bent down to the bunny and asked.

“Judy, is something the matter?”

“Oh, no, Queen Nala, I was… just thinking to myself…” but she could see from the lioness’s expression that she wasn’t buying it.

“Judy, you know you can always talk to me.”

“But that’s just it! I shouldn’t be talking to you, not like this!”

Nala was taken aback by this and was about to reply when Bianca showed up with her some of her mice seamstresses.

“Your Highness, you’re just in time! We have your gowns ready!”

Nala knew she would have to question the bunny later and addressed the mouse, “Thank you, Miss Bianca, we look forward to what you have made.”

Duchess went up to the mouse, “Indeed, darling, your designs are the best there is.”

Bianca humbly replied, “Why, thank you. I do what I can to serve the royal family.”

Lady asked, “Are those the dresses?” seeing four elegant, stunning dresses on large mannequins each being a different size that of lioness, dog, and cat.

Bianca said proudly, “Indeed, they are! Do you like them? I am sure if you don’t, I can always have them altered in time for the Ball.”

Nala questioned, “Are you sure about that? There’s only a week before the Ball.”

“Do not worry, I have had dresses made in less time and they turned out so beautifully.”

“Very well. I am noticing the collar is too high, could you please make that shorter?” Nala requested.

Bianca nodded, “Of course, Your Majesty, we’ll get on it straight away.”

Duchess was about to make her request when three kittens ran into the shop, “Berlioz, Toulouse, Marie, I told you to stay in the carriage.”

Marie started, “We would have Mama but-“

Toulouse proclaimed, “We got bored!”

The adults laughed.

Duchess just sighed fondly, she never could stay mad at her darling kittens. When she was about to ask them to go back to the carriage. Bolt suddenly rushed in.

“Your Highness! There’s trouble on the streets!”

Nala and Judy ran out see a small orange kitten running in the streets bumping and crashing into vendors and things while running from two large Dobermans. Judy scowled at how two full grown dogs could pick on such a tiny thing. She ran on to intercept them.

“Halt! In the name of the king!”

The Dobermans halted in their chase and saw the rabbit in glistening golden armor.

Roscoe scoffed in amusement, “Well… would you look at that, Desoto… A rabbit as captain of the royal guard. It’s too priceless.”

Judy scolded, “I don’t see anything funny about this situation. You were chasing after an innocent kitten and damaging property while you at it.”

Desoto whispered to his partner, “Come on, Roscoe, we can take her, besides the boss might appreciate us for bringing this rabbit to him…”

Judy took a step forward, “I hereby place the two of you under arrest.”

Roscoe smirked evilly, “Let’s do it…”

They were ready to pounce when suddenly a fox tackled them followed by two dogs and a cat.

Judy watched the scene in shock as the Dobermans were beaten up by the canines and feline and once the Dobermans were knocked out, the fox faced Judy with his shimmering green eyes. Wait… shimmering? Where did that come from?

The fox spoke in a sarcastic tone, “You know, for someone whose suppose to be the temporary captain of the guard, you sure are dumb.”

That broke Judy out of her trance as she demanded, “Excuse me?!”

“Think about it. You just intercepted two dangerous Dobermans without backup, you were outnumbered and they were bigger then you, what would have happen? Oh, I know… You would be dead! So you’re lucky we had to save your sorry hide before it got eaten…”

“I had the situation well under control!”

“Oh, really? Were you just going to bat your eyelashes and twitch your nose to make cute faces to appeal to their better nature?” making a cute face to emphasis the point.

“No! I would have done nothing of the sort!”

Dodger, Tramp, and Thomas had watched Nick’s interaction with the bunny with interest. Tramp questioned, “Should we try to break it up?”

Thomas waved it off, “No, no, let’s see how this all plays out.”

Dodger motioned, “Well, we still need to find the kid, he disappeared right after that rabbit stepped in to stop Roscoe and Desoto. Gotta give it to her, she’s got a lot of guts for a bunny.”

Tramp commented, “Yeah, but she was lucky those guts weren’t spilled today.” They went back to watching the fox and rabbit.

“Aw, did I hurt your feewings?” he said that last part in baby talk.

“Not in the slightest!”

Dodger couldn’t wait any longer as he decided to come between them, “So are we going to find the kid or what?”

Nick realized what he been doing and said, “Right, we need to find the kid and tell him the coast is clear.”

Judy’s face softened, “You mean the kitten belongs to you?”

Dodger stated, “That’s right.”

“I’ll help you.” she declared, “But I have to get the rest of the guards to get these criminals to a dungeon cell.”

She led them back to the dress shop but to their surprise they saw the orange kitten was with Duchess’s kittens. Marie was making goo-goo eyes at Oliver while Berlioz and Toulouse started playing with him. Duchess and Lady were nearby watching them.

Tramp and Thomas caught sight of them and immediately their hearts started pounding like crazy.

“Me-ow!” Thomas exclaimed, “Who is that?”

Judy merely said, “That is one of the queen’s ladies-in-waiting. Duchess. And that is Lady next to her.”

Tramp commented, “A lovely name for such a lovely creature.”

Dodger and Nick smirked at how their pals got bit by the love bug hard. Dodger then called out to Oliver, “Kid! Over here!”

The kitten smiled when seeing his friends and rushed over, hugging Dodger. Duchess and Lady caught sight of the group. The bunny went over to them.

“There you are, Judy, we were starting to worry.”

Lady mentioned, “When you ran off we didn’t know if you would be back.”

Judy smiled, “Don’t worry, everything’s fine.” she faced the guards nearby, “But we have two Dobermans that are unconscious and need to be arrested, go get them.”

Bolt didn’t waste a second obeying but Buck and the rest of the guards were grumbling and took their time. She was about to order them to go faster when Nala appeared and addressed Judy.

“Judy, we must talk.”

“Can’t it wait, Na- Uh, Your Highness?”

The lioness’s look said otherwise and the bunny reluctantly went to her.

Nick had observed the scene and was interested in how the queen seemed to reprimand the bunny as if she were a child about to be punished by their own mother.

“You shouldn’t have run off like that without the other guards… Do you know how upset I would have been to see you hurt or worst? I imagine Kiara would have been just as upset if not more.”

“I’m sorry… I know it wasn’t a good idea but I had to do something!”

“I know. I wanted to jump in myself to protect the young kitten, but one must think things through first. After all, that’s how Kion and the Guard managed to protect the kingdom so well.”

“I don’t deserve to be captain, do I?”

“I never said that.” her brow raised as she remembered Judy’s behavior from earlier, “Is that what was troubling you?”

Judy hung her head, “Yes… The other guards were griping how I wasn’t fit to be captain in Kion’s place.”

“I see…” Nala frowned. _Looks I’ll have to have a talk with Simba…_

While Nala and Judy were having their talk, Thomas and Tramp went up to the ladies-in-waiting as Thomas took Duchess’s paw and kissed it. “Allow me to introduce myself, Abraham de Lacy Giuseppe Casey Thomas O’Malley.”

Duchess giggled, “Why Monsieur, your name seems to cover all over the kingdom.”

The alley cat merely replied, “Of course, I’m the only cat of my kind.”

Nick muttered under his breath, “Smooth, Romeo.” then he watched Tramp’s attempt at courting.

“So what’s a fine lady like you doing in this part of the kingdom?”

Lady tilted her head away, feeling timid.

“Don’t say much do you, Pige?”

“Pige?” she questioned.

“Short for pigeon. For you remind me of a graceful bird.” he smiled at her.

Dodger whispered to Nick, “Laying it on thick, aren’t they?”

“Like you don’t butter up to Rita every once and awhile.” Nick replied with a smirk.

Dodge merely shrugged, “Eh, fair enough.” then with a smirk of his own, “Thinking of buttering up to the bunny?”

Nick went stiff and turned to his friend with a raised brow, “What in the heck is that suppose to mean?”

“Just saying… You and the rabbit were really going all out there for moment. Why were you so interested in picking a fight with her? Also… you were the one who jumped in first when Roscoe and Desoto were about to attack her. What exactly happened there?”

Nick mulled over Dodge’s words and thought back to the moment when the Dobermans were being halted by the rabbit. They had arrived just in time to see her telling them she was arresting them, as stupid as it was he couldn’t but help admire her bravery. He could remember a time that he wanted to be brave like that… Then when he saw the evil glint in the Dobermans’ eyes he knew he had to get in to stop them from harming her. He’s still not hundred percent sure what came over him but the bunny… she… she was… _amazing_ …

Of course, he would never admit that to her in a million years and when he and his friends managed to overpower the tough dogs he saw the bunny’s eyes up close and they were sparkling like the prettiest amethyst. Right away he put away such thoughts and started to quarrel with her to distract himself from looking into those eyes again. He had to tell himself it could never be. He was a fox, she was rabbit. And he hated it.

He said as much to Dodger, “It would never work, and you know it.”

Dodger didn’t seem convinced but didn’t push further on the subject. They went back to watching their friends making themselves be lovesick fools.

Thomas softly said to Duchess, “Why, your eyes are like sapphires, sparkling so bright, they make the morning radiant and light…”

Duchess commented, “How very poetic.”

“Of course, that’s pure O’Malley, baby. Right off the cuff, I got a million of them! Why, we could fly around the kingdom on a magic carpet, side-by-side, with the stars as our guide… Just we two.”

“Oh, that sounds romantic!” Marie exclaimed.

Thomas looked down to see the kittens forgetting for a moment they were there.

Duchess gestured, “These are my children, Mr. O’Malley.”

“Oh, how sweet.” he forced a smile.

Marie looked over to Oliver fondly and asked, “Oliver, do I have sparkling sapphire eyes that dazzle too?”

The adults had to stifle in their laughter as Oliver blushed like crazy and looked to his mentors for help who just gave amused looks that said ‘you’re on your own for this one, kid’.

Nick inconspicuously said, “Let’s see how he talks his way out of this…”

Dodger added, “Living with us had to have some impact on him.”

Oliver gulped when facing the cute kitten and stammered, “Um, yes?”

She gasped happily, “Oh, Oliver!” and gave him a kiss on the cheek!

Her brothers exclaimed in disgust while the guys exchanged smug looks.

Duchess chuckled, “Oh, Marie, now you know a proper lady does not kiss a gentleman on the cheek without going through the proper courtship first.”

“Yes, Mama.” but she sighed lovingly toward Oliver who was still in shock from the kiss until Dodger nudged him out of it.

By then, the guards came back but without the Dobermans… Judy saw this and frowned, and it made the guys nervous as well.

“Bolt? Where’s…?”

The dog sighed, “They were gone.”

The guys’ eyes widen and cringed.

Judy screamed, “What do you mean _gone_?!”

Buck said, “We searched the entire area but no sign of those Dobermans.”

Nala then proclaimed, “Then we must put the kingdom on high alert. Once we get back to the castle I’ll have my husband send out a proclamation.”

The zebra guard bowed, “An excellent idea, Your Highness.”

Judy crossed her arms. She could have easily issued the order, but was afraid that it wouldn’t be followed out. She felt grateful that Nala spoke up instead.

Nick motioned for the guys to get going and they wordlessly agreed.

Tramp and Thomas said their quick goodbyes to Duchess and Lady as they started to go but Judy shouted out.

“Hold it right there!”

They stopped in their tracks but Nick said to them with a cool composure, “Leave this to me.”

They reluctantly agreed as they made a break for it.

The rabbit saw this and yelled, “Hey!”

“Something wrong, Carrots?” Nick smugly asked as he blocked her path from going after the others.

She gritted her teeth at the fox, “How dare you call me that!”

“Would you prefer Fluff? Or Cottontail? Personally, I like Carrots better.”

“Look, I know you some connection to those Dobermans, and I am going to find out why!”

“You can try all you like, but it won’t prove you’re a captain of the royal guard. Tell me something, Carrots, how did you come to be in that high of a position? Bunnies rarely get to be more than just carrot farmers. Did you perform some daring feat? Did you work hard for it? Or… were you just so close to the royal family you were able to use their ties to get you up there?” he smirked at that last part figuring that had to be it. And once he saw her face filled with shame causing her ears to droop he knew he was right.

He continued, “Face it. You didn’t earn any of it so you’ll never be real guard…” he started taking his leave as she stood there utterly speechless. He called back to her before turning the corner, “You’re a cute bunny though… at least you got that going for you! Hang in there!” and just as quickly he had appeared in her life, he disappeared around the corner.

He faced the group as they had waited for him. He stated proudly, “That should keep her from coming after us.”

* * *

It was late at night as they were back at the tavern only this time they were upstairs as Rita and Dodger was getting Oliver to bed.

“It’s been some day, uh, kid?” Dodge inquired.

“Yeah… it was scary that those dogs wanted to chase me, but once that bunny saved me and when I found Marie, Berlioz, and Toulouse I felt safe.”

“Yeah, that kitty was sure cute wasn’t she? And I bet you liked that kiss she gave you, eh?” he cocked a brow.

Oliver felt himself blushing again, “It… it was okay, I guess… I never gotten a kiss before…”

Rita smiled, “Well, it’s getting late and you should go to sleep.”

“Okay, Rita. Good night.”

“Night, kid.” Dodge ruffled the kitten’s head before he and Rita took their leave. Shutting the door behind them before going downstairs where the others were waiting.

Mittens spoke first, “Poor kid, getting chased by those big bullies must have been terrifying.”

Dodger replied, “He said as much, but he felt okay once he came across those other kittens his age.”

Tramp chuckled, “He was more than okay, especially now he’s got his own little girlfriend.”

Nick commented with a smirk, “And you managed to get one too. Could it be that our own Tramp is finally going to settle down?”

Tramp shook his head, “Even if I wanted to, it won’t happen. She lives the high life while I’m in the low life.”

Thomas chuckled, “You got that right. For me, I’ve always lived in the low-rent district so even if I do like Duchess in that way, it would never work…”

Dodger shook his head in amusement, “Between you two and Nick it’s pathetic.”

Mittens eyed the fox with intrigue, “Why? Did Nicky meet a vixen there?”

Dodge smirked, “Nope, a bunny.”

Tito piped up, “A bunny?! What so special about a bunny?!”

Nick stated, “She’s not. She’s just temporarily captain of the royal guard while Prince Kion is out of town. And I more or less had to save her life from Roscoe and Desoto and had to tell her she was dumb for facing them alone.”

“You know you still haven’t told us what happen after your meeting with Shere Khan.” Mittens pointed.

Nick merely said, “Nothing much… just that Khan wants twice as much money by next month.”

The gang went dead silent and gaped.

Tito was the first to lose it, “ _Is he kidding_?!”

Francis exclaimed, “Outrageous!”

Einstein paused, “Uh… yeah!”

Finnick grunted, “Please tell me this is another of your awful jokes…” but the look from his partner said otherwise and the fennec put a paw over his face in frustration.

Mittens shook her head hoping this was a bad dream.

“So how are we going to do that?” Rita asked.

Dodger said, “Same thing I told Nick and Thomas, we’ll have to do it the old fashion way.”

Tito gestured, “Back to stealing, uh? Uh, Dodge?”

“Precisely.”

Nick crossed his arms, he didn’t like the idea of stealing even if his own Uncle Robin stole but that was to help the poor. He maybe a con mammal now but he always had a sense of honor to him, that’s why he preferred tricking animals out of their money rather than stealing it. He was lucky that Finnick had felt the same way when they first partnered up.

Tramp felt uneasy about stealing as well, he liked appealing to animals’ better nature to get what was necessary. It was easy for Dodger and his friends to steal because they have done it before as it did Thomas, but Mittens had others getting what she needed. So once they all met in the tavern one night it was a natural thing to team up and their schemes had worked well up till this point.

Nick’s brain was rattling for ideas all the while thinking, _There’s got to be a better way…_

* * *

Nala and Simba were alone in their chambers as they got ready for bed.

The lioness then brought up what happened today, “Simba, do you think it was good idea having Judy as acting captain?”

“Why? Did she not do a good job today when she escorted you to town?”

“No, she did fine, but she did run on alone without the other guards when trying to stop two dogs from harming a kitten.”

“And did she succeed in stopping them?”

“She had help from street mammals, who were actually the kitten’s guardians. I fear what would have happen had they not come to her aid. There’s also the problem that the rest of the guards aren’t listening to her because she doesn’t have their respect all because you played favorites…”

Simba frowned, “Judy was trained personally by Kion making her more than capable to be captain until Kion comes back.”

“But the guards don’t see it that way… Maybe it would be best to appoint someone else captain until our son comes back.”

Simba sighed, “I guess you’re right…”

“You could ask Judy who would be capable.”

“I’ll do that, first thing tomorrow.” he climbed in the bed.

Nala climbed in with him and nuzzled her mate’s head with a purr.

* * *

Kiara and Judy sat on the princess’s bed as Judy had finished telling Kiara all about her day, how at first it felt promising until it all went downhill. She told her all about her troubles with the guards, and how she met the fox that helped save her but ended up being a real jerk.

“You should have seen this guy, Kiara! He… he was the most infuriating, insensitive, cold fox there ever was!”

Kiara slightly smirked, “I can remember Kovu acting like that… He taunted me for always doing what daddy said…”

“This is different! At least you knew Kovu wasn’t so bad once he helped you get away from those bandits!”

“And yet… I never stopped thinking about him, did I?”

“Why would I want to remember that fox?! I don’t even know his name!” she muttered, “Thank goodness…”

“I only met Kovu once and I couldn’t forget his face… Surely there was something about the fox you liked?”

She thought about it as she recalled the moment she first saw him, and ended up uttering, “His eyes… they were the most beautiful shade of emerald I ever seen…” she stiffen realizing she said that out loud and looked at Kiara’s smirking face causing her to have bright red cheeks and ears, “Did I seriously said that out loud?!”

Kiara nodded with a sly grin.

The bunny groaned into a pillow feeling completely mortified now.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, Judy, so what if he’s a fox? I’ve heard and read about several marriages consisted of interspecies relationships, true, most of them were political but it is not unheard of.”

Judy looked up and shouted, “Who said anything about marriage?! I don’t even like the guy! He called me, ‘cute’!”

Kiara rolled her eyes, “You know, most animals would consider that a compliment.”

“Yes, to other animals, but to bunnies, you know its offensive!”

“But had he been a bunny himself, would you have found it offensive then?”

“I…” but Judy couldn’t find the words. For if he had been actual bunny, she would not have been offended, in fact, she would have been thrilled!

Kiara just smiled as she said, “Listen, Judy, you said so yourself you wanted to know more about the Dobermans that chased that kitten and that fox is your best chance for a lead. So… what if we somehow lure him to the palace…?”

Judy’s brow rose at her friend, “How?”

“I tell Father we extend invitations to the Ball not only to the nobility but to the subjects of our kingdom as well…”

Judy’s eyes widen. It was ingenious. For surely a sly fox like him would welcome the chance of being inside the castle!

“Kiara, that’s brilliant!”

The princess just smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

“You want to invite the peasantry into the castle?!” Zazu exclaimed in outrage.

Simba glared at the bird, “Zazu, we do not call our subjects ‘the peasantry’…”

Zazu cleared his throat, “Right. Forgive me, sire, it’s just unheard of for commoners to enter the palace let alone mix with the nobility for one night.”

Kiara spoke up, “Well, they should! Judy was born a commoner and she’s my best friend! Nobles and commoners could actually get along if they have common ground.”

Simba beamed at his daughter, “You’re right about that, Kiara. I lived among the subjects in Bambi’s kingdom as a cub so I know there’s more to our subjects then meets the eye. So… Zazu, have a proclamation sent out of everyone being invited to the Pride Ball.”

He bowed, “Right away, Your Majesty.” and flew off to start writing on a piece of parchment.

Simba then said, “Now then, onto the next order of business.” he called out to the hallway, “Judy!”

The rabbit walked in and bowed before her king, “Yes, Your Highness?”

“Judy… it would seem I was too quick in my decision to make you acting captain in Kion’s stead.”

Both Kiara and Judy gave concern looks with Kiara asking, “What are you saying, Father? That Judy should step down from the position?”

Simba stated, “I’m afraid that is what I am asking.”

Kiara shouted, “What?! But that’s not fair! You can’t just-“

“It _is_ fair, Kiara…”

The lioness looked at her friend in surprise for saying that.

“I don’t deserve this status. I only started being your personal guard for less than a year. I’m okay with someone else having it.”

Kiara softly questioned, “Are you sure?”

The bunny nodded.

Simba gave a sympathetic look, “Thank you for understanding, Judy. And since you have been willing to cooperate with this recent development, maybe you could tell me who you think the captain should be for awhile.”

Judy slightly smiled at this, “I know just the animal, sire.”

* * *

“Me?” Bolt pointed to himself in disbelief.

Simba said, “That’s right. Judy told me how you are an excellent member of the royal guard. And I had Zazu look over your records; you have been with us for five years now?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Then that is all that I need to know.” he motioned for the dog to come forth.

Bolt glanced at where Judy was standing. She was looking proud and gestured for him to kneel. He did as Simba knighted him into the position that was once Judy’s.

Moments later, Bolt-now sporting the golden armor- and Judy walked to the royal gymnasium to do some sword practicing with other members of the royal guard.

“I still can’t believe you didn’t fight to keep the job.” he handed her a fencing sword.

“The king requested that I stepped down, I couldn’t refuse.”

“Still, even if he hadn’t, you shouldn’t have let the other guards get to you like that. They were just jealous.”

_It wasn’t just the guards…_ she thought miserably.

_“Face it. You didn’t earn any of it so you’ll never be real guard…”_

“You okay? You seem distracted.” Bolt said to her after seeing the strange expression on her face.

“Huh? Oh, sorry. Let’s get to practicing; one has been on their guard to protect the royal family.”

“Was that a pun?”

She smirked, “Maybe.” she prepped herself with her sword.

“I wish Kion was here doing this instead of me.” Bolt readied himself with his sword.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be back before you know it.” she began to clash swords.

They fenced for a bit as they kept up with the conversation.

“He is a great leader; we’d be lost without him.” Bolt mentioned. “In fact, we already are.”

Judy smiled, “I know what you mean… He oversaw my entire training just so I would be able to protect his sister. That’s a true brother right there.”

“I enlisted into the guard but the others thought I wasn’t going to make it pass training, but Kion didn’t think that and encouraged me to keep going.”

“And now you’re one of the top guards and currently acting captain.”

“Except you were acting captain first… and rightly so.”

Judy stopped in mid-swordfight and gaped, “You mean that?”

Bolt put down his sword, “Yeah, I mean I was concern you were going to let it go to your head at first but no, you know how important it is to protect those who cannot help themselves. The way you ran after those Dobermans was incredible.”

“Well, that wasn’t exactly a smart move on my part.”

“Is that why you were asked to step down?”

“Something like that.” she sighed, then with a smile she asked, “Shall we get back to sword practice, Captain?”

Bolt grinned as he said, “Yes.” they clashed swords once again.

* * *

Kiara was bored beyond compare as she sat at her desk while her royal tutor, Professor Bagheera droned on with the lesson at hand. She ended up looking out the window seeing the warm bright sunlight over the Pridelands. How she longed to escape these palace walls and discover the rest of her kingdom. She managed to get as far as Outsider Ward the last time before she was confined to the castle for the rest of her life. Since then it was nothing but lessons, lessons, and more lessons.

“Princess Kiara, are you paying attention to a word I am saying?!”

“Huh? Oh.” she faced her tutor’s stern expression. “Professor, can’t we just do this lesson outside?”

“Outside the castle? I should think not! Need I remind of what happen last time you were outside the castle?”

“Yes, I know, Professor,” she said in exasperation, “I was thinking more along the lines of going to the gardens.”

“Oh. Well…” his face softened at the thought, “Perhaps we could journey into the gardens for a bit.”

“Thank you. But tell me something, Professor, why is it that when Kion ventured into Outsider Ward as a cub he was never confined into the castle afterwards?”

“Well… some part of it could be due to the fact that you are the heir to the throne, and that you are supposed to stay inside to perform your royal duties. Both as a princess and future queen. Your brother has his own duties to perform as captain of both the royal guard and the Lion Guard. And those duties require for him to be outside the castle.”

Kiara sighed, knowing her tutor made a good point. “Lucky for me, Daddy and Mom decided to forgo the betrothal tradition so that’s one duty I don’t have to worry about. As much as Mom and Dad were able to fall in love even though they were betrothed they didn’t want to force someone onto me in case I didn’t love them.”

Bagheera couldn’t help but smile, for as much as he respected tradition he couldn’t agree more with his king and queen. The Pride Land royals always had the custom of being betrothed to other members of nobility and the last few betrothals had been quite lucky to be in love. But the lucky streak could have easily faded away with the princess so the king and queen decided not to take that chance.

“Yes, Princess Kiara, that was most fortunate of them to do away with that tradition. Now, I believe you wish to take this lesson outside?”

The lioness smiled and nodded.

* * *

Nick and Finnick were in the marketplace as they were pulling the cute factor as much as they could to prove to Dodger that they would not need to steal to pay off the interest from Shere Khan. Though Nick was more worried that Roscoe and Desoto had recognized him and the others that overwhelmed them. _It happened so fast… and all because I couldn’t let that bunny get hurt… Come to think of it, I don’t even know her name!_

Nick just didn’t understand it, why did he risk himself like that to save a strange bunny that he knows nothing about and doesn’t even know her name?!

“Thinking about the bunny?” a deep voice said to him.

Nick looked down at Finnick in surprise, of course, it shouldn’t have come as a surprise given Finnick knew everything about Nick and vice versa but the comment really caught Nick off-guard.

“What makes you say that? And keep your voice down, you’re supposed to be a toddler.”

“Dodger, Tramp, and O’Malley told me about your exchange with her.”

Nick rolled his eyes, “Of course they did…”

“I know you, Wilde; you don’t just pick fights with just anybody… So… do you have a thing for her?”

“No!” Nick replied a little too loudly. He realized his outburst and muttered, “What the heck?”

The fennec’s eyes were slightly wide, “Wow… I don’t believe it… she actually got to you…”

“What?! She has not!”

“That’s what I’m talking about right there, you always say: Never them see they get to you. But from the way you’re acting now, you can’t stop thinking about her!”

“She’s just a dumb bunny, Fin! She means nothing to me! Furthermore, I’m a fox so we can’t get together, it’s as simple as that!”

Fin was about to reply when suddenly the town crier-a wolf- was on a platform, ringing his bell and called out for all to hear him.

“Hear-ye! Hear-ye! Let it be known that our king has invited all subjects of the Pridelands to the Pride Ball this coming week!”

A great gasp came over the crowd that soon turned into excitement!

Nick was beside himself for this was the opportunity that they had been seeking and quickly grabbed Finnick as they rushed away to find the others.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the marketplace, Nuka and Vitani had been gathering supplies when they heard the announcement; they knew their mother would want to hear it right away. They ran all the way back to Outsider Ward to a rundown house where Zira was examining her son’s physique.

“You are ready…” she chuckled evilly, “Nice… very nice… you have the same blackness in your soul as Scar had. What is your destiny?”

Kovu replied with coldness, “I will avenge Scar. Take his place in the Pridelands.”

“Yes! What have I taught you?”

“Simba is the enemy…”

“And what must you do?!”

“I must… _kill_ him!”

“Yes! Very good!”

“Mother! Mother!” came two voices.

Zira turned to see her other children as they tried to say something but kept overlapping.

“SHUT IT!” she ordered.

That made them silent as Zira demanded, “Vitani, what is it?”

Nuka gave a pout as Vitani explained, “The town crier just announced that Simba has invited everyone in the kingdom to the Pride Ball!”

Zira’s eyes widen before giving an evil smirk as she said, “Well… this could work to our advantage… For now it is time to set the plan in motion. You three shall enter into the ball and from there, Kovu; you must charm the princess while Nuka and Vitani stage a small accident for her. But you end up saving her. That will get Simba in your debt for according to royal law he must pay it back.”

Nuka gestured, “Orrrr I could charm the princess and Vitani and Kovu can-“ but one glare from his mother made him stop with whatever it was he wanted to say.

Zira smiled at Kovu, “Do you understand your mission?”

Kovu replied coldly, “Yes. I do.”

The older lioness declared, “Then we haven’t a moment to lose! We must get you ready for the ball…” she maliciously grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

The day of the Pride Ball arrived and Zazu was inspecting the ballroom to make sure everything was in place for tonight. The bird servants of the castle were checking the chandeliers to make sure they were in place and that there were enough candles to light the room. Bolt was giving out instructions to the royal guards as he gave them their assignment posts for tonight. Judy had waited patiently for her assigned post and when Bolt came to her last, he said.

“I have orders from Princess Kiara that you will not be put on guard duty tonight.”

Judy was taken aback, “What? Why?!”

“She didn’t say. You’ll have to ask her yourself.”

She frowned, “Oh, I will.” she rushed out and in moments was rapidly knocking on Kiara’s bedroom door.

“Come in.” she stated from inside.

Judy went in and demanded, “Kiara, what are you thinking?! You can’t just keep me from guarding the castle tonight! With Kion gone and everyone in the kingdom invited we have to keep on our toes to make sure nothing awful happens to you and the royal family!”

The young lioness just smirked, “Oh, Judy, between you and my father I don’t know which is more overprotective…”

“For good reason! Your safety is my top concern!”

Kiara place a paw on the bunny’s shoulder to ease her, “I’ll be fine. Look, I’ll be surrounded by guards, servants, and my parents for the entire evening, so there won’t be any need for a personal bodyguard. So… you get to have the night off…”

“I couldn’t!” she insisted.

“And yet, I can order you to have an evening of fun. Besides, weren’t you going to be on the lookout for that fox anyway? This way, it’ll be easier for you to get to him without your armor in the way.”

Judy’s eyes widen, she had almost forgotten that was the whole reason Kiara managed to get everyone invited to the ball was so she could find the fox and find out more about the Dobermans that escaped from her.

Kiara could see she won her friend over and with a smile went straight to her closet to take out a dress box that was smaller than Kiara but was just as big as Judy. The rabbit eyed the box with curiosity as her best friend placed the box in her paws.

“What’s this?” the bunny asked.

Kiara beamed, “Open it and see.”

Judy did and gasped when she saw a deep blue gown with butterflies on the top part of the off-the-shoulder dress.

“Kiara… wha…?” Judy couldn’t find the words.

“Mother special ordered it that day you went into town with her. Miss Bianca managed to deliver it in time along with the other dresses.”

“But… this gown was made for a princess… I’m not that…”

Kiara said firmly, “Tonight, you will be…”

Judy faced her friend with tears of happiness as the two hugged.

* * *

Mittens grumbled as she fidgeted in her fancy green dress and she wasn’t the only one. Finnick hated wearing the dress robes and the powdered wig that went with it. Dodger was tugging at his collar as the suit felt tight around him. Tito was itching to get out of his fancy clothes but Tramp had to remind him it was the only good set of clothes that any of them would have and it would be unwise to mess them up.

They had been able to buy the dress robes and gowns for Rita and Mittens with what con money they had made from last month but they couldn’t buy a whole wardrobe. Francis was handling the change rather nicely given his attitude toward the classer things in life, Einstein didn’t seem to care, and Rita was enjoying wearing a nice gown that wasn’t tattered or patched up for once. Thomas was okay with what he was wearing and so did Tramp, since they both were secretly hoping to come across the queen’s ladies-in-waiting again and hoped to impress them with the change.

Nick slightly frowned in the mirror with what he was wearing, a white dress suit with white pants. It reminded him of all the times that he had to dress up in King Bambi’s court, as he stood right by his uncle and aunt during the long boring hours but Robin or Marian would always have some way to occupy him while not disrupting the court.

_Never let them see they get to you…_ he had to remind himself. It’s been so long since he seen his relatives but he couldn’t let that stop him from going to the ball and put on the charm to those wealthy snobs so he can con them out of their money. That was the plan. Every one of them had to be charming tonight so the nobility would gladly give away their money to something they like.

Dodger eyed Rita with a smile seeing how she was twirling in her dress and took out something as he went to her. Rita saw what he was holding and slightly gasped.

“Dodge…”

Dodger held out the tiny gold locket as he explained, “I’ve been saving it for a special occasion and I can’t think of an occasion more special than this.” he smirked.

She smiled as she leaned down so he could put the locket on. Everyone around them had caught the scene either smirked or gushed.

“Okay, lovebirds, just remember to keep it professional at the ball.” said Nick.

Dodger stated, “And leave Rita all alone with dirty aristocrats that want only one thing? Not a chance.”

Rita frowned, “I can handle myself just fine, Dodge…”

Mittens said, “You tell ‘em, sister.”

Tramp pointed, “We better get going, the ball will be starting soon.”

“You’re just anxious to see your girlfriend again.” Dodger smirked.

Tramp said, “She’s not my girlfriend… yet…” he muttered that last part.

Rita told Dodger, “I’ll make sure the kid is in bed before we go.” she left the room that was attached to the tavern as she passed Big Mama talking to Vixey as the motherly owl was helping the vixen make sure her dress was staying on properly.

“I really hope Tod loves this!” she exclaimed.

“He will! I’ve been watching over that young fox since he was but a kit so I know!”

Rita had made her way upstairs and found the kitten was fast asleep and she quietly went back downstairs to where her comrades were as Finnick was still squirming in his rigid clothing and pointed an accusing finger at Nick.

“I will get you for this…” he snarled.

The taller fox merely smirked, “You can try but it won’t happen.”

Mittens started heading out the door, “Let’s just get this over with then we can get out of this forsaken clothes!”

Tito shouted out, “Yeah, let’s go-go-go!”

They didn’t argue as they headed out and went on their way to the palace.

* * *

The ballroom was filling up as nobles and commoners dressed in their finest lined in as a polar bear page shouted out the animals’ names and or titles. Simba, Nala, and Kiara sat in thrones as they watched their guests entered in from a balcony. Lord Big and his daughter, the Lady Fru-Fru were in smaller chairs on table by the king’s side while Lady and Duchess were right by Nala as they were eying the ballroom floor almost as if they were looking for something or someone…

Nala asked her daughter, “Where’s Judy? I thought you gave her the night off?”

Kiara smiled, “She’s coming. She was busy getting her dress on. You know she’s not used to wearing dresses that much.”

Indeed, at that moment in her room, Judy was looking in the mirror and twirled her beautiful dress. Nala was so wonderful to order this dress just for her and she promised to herself that she would repay the queen somehow. She could see from her small balcony window that coaches and carriages were arriving at the castle gates. With a final twirl she set out.

Back in the ballroom the polar bear announced, “The Duke of Weselton!”

The weasel next to him shouted, “Weaselton! It’s Weaselton!”

The polar bear corrected himself, “The Duke of Weaselton!”

Fru-Fru asked her father upon hearing the title, “Isn’t Weaselton part of Zooland?”

Big replied, “Indeed it is.”

Simba whispered to the shrew, “Perhaps he knows something of Lord Otterton’s disappearance…”

Big nodded, “Perhaps… we will have to ask him…”

Fru gasped when she saw Judy walking into the balcony, “Judy! You look so beautiful!”

Judy beamed when approaching the shrew, “Thank you.”

Nala smiled, “You do look lovely. I knew that dress would be perfect on you. Doesn’t it, Simba?”

Simba said with joy in his tone, “It certainly does. I can’t believe this is the same bunny I found as a baby. You truly have grown over the years.”

Judy felt herself blushing it felt so wonderful to be complimented by the family she had for so long. “Thank you… that means so much to me. And all of you look great too.”

There were random thanks as they went back to watching the guests coming in.

The polar bear announced, “The Baroness Georgette!”

A poodle was dressed in a large gown that screamed wealth as she used her fan to flirt with the many males presented with her jewelry glistening in the light.

Tito and the rest of the gang were almost to the announcer as the small dog had spotted the poodle and he felt himself panting over the beauty. Francis saw his behavior and slapped him from behind.

“Control yourself! We are in the royal palace after all!”

Tito growled, “Hey, lighten up, Frankie! It’s supposed to be a party!”

“Francis! It’s Francis!” he snarled back.

Dodger came between them, “Knock it off! You want us to get thrown out?”

That managed to stop the squabble.

Judy had been watching from the balcony when she saw a fox dressed in white approaching the bear, even though she was some distance away she could tell from how the fox was walking so casually that it was the very fox she met on the streets. With a smirk on her face she thought, _Gotcha…_

At that moment, Nick looked up to see the balcony where the royal family was and that’s when he spotted her, the bunny… Nick was amazed by the change in appearance. She looked absolutely gorgeous in that dress! He had been so distracted that he didn’t realize that the bear finished announcing the mammal in front of him and said to him, “Sir? Sir? Sir, your name?”

Nick snapped out of it and with a smirk said, “Sir Nicholas Piberius Wilde.”

The bear repeated that, “Sir Nicholas Piberius Wilde!”

Judy had heard that and muttered under her breath, “Nicholas Piberius Wilde, uh… so that’s his name, or is it?” For he could have easily changed it for this moment, she would have to confront him sometime during the ball to find out for sure.

The bear had announced the rest of his comrades with Tito being only left and wanting to impress the poodle he had the bear lean down so he could whisper the name to him. Once the bear stood up, he announced, “Sir Ignacio Alonzo Julio Frederico de Tito!”

Timon and Pumbaa had been on the ballroom floor with Timon uttering, “Whew, can you say that five times fast?”

Pumbaa started saying at fast pace, “Ignacio Alonzo Frederico de Tito, Ignacio Alonzo Frede-“ he was cut off by Timon’s paw.

“Pumbaa, it was a rhetorical question.”

“Oh.”

When Tito had joined the others he noticed the exasperated looks he was given.

“What? It’s to impress the ladies…” he cocked his brow toward the many females in the ballroom particularly to the poodle that caught his eye first but she seemed uninterested.

Einstein had noticed the large buffet table and exclaimed, “Oh boy! Food!” he quickly went over there.

Dodger asked Francis, “Keep an eye on him will you?”

The bulldog merely nodded and joined Einstein. Nick had addressed the rest, “Now we all know what we have to do. We’ll all meet up in front of the gates once the ball is over.”

There were random agreements as they all took their separate ways. Meanwhile, three lions had entered into the palace and were hearing the announcements. This did not bold well for them as Vitani said, “Mother said we cannot let anyone know who we are… We’ll have to change our names.”

Nuka grumbled, “I don’t want to change my name…”

His sister stated, “Well, you’re going to have to. Unless you want to disappoint Mother…?”

Nuka gulped and shook his head fervently then with a cheesy smile said, “How does Nemo sound?”

Vitani smirked, “I’ll be Vanessa then, and Kovu… what do you want to be called?”

Kovu merely stood emotionless and gave a shrug, “I don’t care. What do you think?”

“Hmm…” Vitani pondered, until she said, “How about Kit?”

“Kit?” Nuka questioned before started laughing, “What kind of stupid name is that?!”

She growled, “It was the best I could come up with!”

Kovu stated, “It’s fine, as long as we fulfill the mission that’s all that matters.”

Vitani smiled while Nuka mocked under his breath, “…as long as we fulfill the mission… I don’t even know why you even need us since you obviously know what you’re doing…”

Vitani smacked her older brother’s head and whispered harshly, “Because you dunderhead we have to arrange an accident for the princess so Kovu can save her!”

Nuka just grumbled.

Once they were announced under their aliases, Kiara had expressed an interest in the young lion that was name Kit. Simba and Nala had noticed the look and while Nala was pleased, Simba was worried.

When the line had finally died down and there was no more announcing names, another polar bear page had spoke out to the large crowd gathered in the ballroom. “Your Majesties, my lords, ladies and gentlemen, distinguished visitors and people of our land. The princess shall now choose a partner for the first dance. Let our ball commence!”

There was applause as Kiara started getting up, Simba said, “Maybe I should choose…”

Kiara frowned, “Daddy, you promised.”

Nala stated, “You did. And a king always honors his promise.”

Simba sighed, “Alright…”

Kiara gave her father a quick hug before going down the steps to the ballroom floor.

Everyone watched as the princess came down in her golden gown and Vitani said to Kovu, “Here she comes… make yourself known.”

But Kovu was way ahead of his sister, he quickly made his way through the crowd as thoughts swirled in his head, he could remember a younger Kiara in an alleyway of Outsider Ward, he thought she was trespassing and thought of her as nothing but a goody-goody until crocodile bandits appeared before them and with their fast thinking they got away from them.

She complimented him for his bravery and he in turn complimented her. He had to admit it, she was pretty cute back then but now… she was the most beautiful lioness he ever seen. He knew he had a job to do and shouldn’t let past feelings get in the way and couldn’t help but feel sorry that he had to use Kiara to get to her father but this is what his mother had trained him for and he had to see it through to the end.

Kiara had eyed the eager males of the ball wanting to dance with her but she was looking for a particular male to dance with and as luck would have it she found him wearing a dark blue dress suit and addressed him.

“Mister Kit, I presume?”

Kovu smirked and bowed, “At your service, Your Highness.”

Kiara smirked herself, “Would you do me the honor of dancing with me in the first dance?”

Kovu lifted his head to face her, grinning, “I accept.”

She curtsied as he offered his arm and escorted her onto the dance floor. The orchestra began playing, and Kovu and Kiara had moved into a waltz. The spectators watched on with awe. Nala, her ladies, Judy, and Fru-Fru were all smiling while Simba seemed a bit sad.

Nick eyed the lion with interest as he whispered to Finnick, “Hey, isn’t that the guy that shouted and ran out the tavern last week?”

Finnick stated, “Looks like it.”

Back on the dance floor, Kiara whispered, “Have we met before?”

Kovu smirked, “What makes you say that?”

“You seem really familiar…” she squinted, she knew she seen him before, but where?

“Maybe this will help… a young naive cub wonders into a part of the kingdom her father forbade her from going into where she meets another cub whose trying to protect his home and calls the cub a ‘daddy’s girl’…” he smirked as he waited for her to put the pieces together.

Kiara’s eyes widen as it all became clear and with a smile creeping on her face, she questioned, “Kovu?” His smile was all the answer she needed. She twirled him excitedly on the dance floor. “I can’t believe it’s you!”

He chuckled, “You haven’t changed at all…”

“Really? I thought I look better then when I was a cub…”

“I mean your personality hasn’t changed… Your appearance on the other paw… it’s quite the transformation…” he kept smirking.

Kiara could feel herself growing warm and her smile brighten.

It wasn’t a lie. Everything he said to her was very true, never had he felt lucky that he met her before so he knew what to say to charm her. He briefly glanced at where his siblings were. Nuka of course was fuming while Vitani was smiling in encouragement to keep up with what he was doing.

The music slowed to a stop and Kovu and Kiara ended their dance while receiving applause. Kiara then signaled for the music to start up again and more animals started to dance. Kiara and Kovu joined right in.

Judy could see that Kiara was happy on where she was at and decided it was time to start looking for a certain fox…

Nick was rubbing elbows with some rich predators as they fell for his charms.

Judy was searching the ballroom when she caught sight of a bushy red tail and when she got closer she saw a fox dancing with a vixen. She tapped on the fox’s shoulder and when he turned his head she could see it wasn’t the fox she was seeking.

“Yes? Can I help you?” Tod questioned.

Judy blushed, “Sorry, I thought you were someone else.” she quickly moved on as Tod and Vixey shrugged and resumed dancing.

Nick was given five gold coins and politely moved on. He looked around the ballroom to find his friends but the room was big and crowded and with his small size it was hard to look past the bigger animals. Then something small and blue caught his eye.

Judy was by the buffet table when a hare asked her to dance, she politely refused him. But when the hare had gone a pig tried to ask her, she turned him down as well. A few more small mammals asked her and she quickly refused them all. Judy didn’t know what to make of it, she was quite flattered that so many animals asked her for a dance but at the same time she was on a mission.

Suddenly, the Duke of Weaselton approached her, “Care for a dance?” he gave a sultry smile.

“Uh, no-“ but was cut off when he exclaimed.

“Wonderful!” and he took her paw and lead her to the dance floor. He did strange dance movements as Judy tried to keep up. “So, where you from?”

“I live here, actually.”

“Really? I didn’t know the princess had a sister.”

“I’m not her sister, though sometimes it feels like we are. I’m actually her personal guard.”

The duke then started spinning her like crazy which made Judy feel dizzy when she suddenly felt strong paws around her and she looked up to see the very fox she was searching for!

Nick smirked as he addressed the weasel, “Mind if I cut in?”

The weasel indignantly said, “Hey! Find your own dancing partner!” But Judy piped up, “Yes, you may!”

Nick led her away from the scowling weasel as he joked, “This is what? The second time I had to save you from something bad?”

Judy gave an amused expression, “Har-har. But thank you nevertheless, the weasel maybe of noble birth but his dancing skills are downright horrible. You know, it’s quite a coincidence you showing up just now, I was just looking for you.”

“Were you now?” he crossed his arms in amusement.

“Yes, in fact, there’s a reason Kiara convinced her father to invite everyone to the ball was because I needed to get you here so I can finally find out about your connection to the Dobermans.” she smirked.

Nick’s face slowly melted into shock. All this was just so she could…?

Judy basked when seeing his face, “So… you are not leaving this ballroom until I can get an answer, and don’t bother trying to run away, there are guards surrounding the entire area so you have nowhere to go…”

Nick was trapped. For the first time in his life, someone actually outsmarted him! He couldn’t believe it! He was always the spider trapping those in his web and outwitting his opponent but now this time he was the fly… Caught in the middle of a fancy web.

He challenged, “You’re bluffing.”

Her smirk furthered, “Am I? After all, it was my ties to the royal family that got me into the royal guard. I’m sure with just one word to the king and princess, you’ll find yourself in the dungeon eating nothing but bread and water until I get what I need…”

Suddenly they heard deep laughing from their feet and could see Finnick guffawing away. Nick scowled as Fin pointed at him, “She hustled you! She hustled you good! Oh, this is just too priceless!” he faced the rabbit that had a confused look to the fennec. “No wonder he couldn’t stop thinking about you! You’re exactly like him! Unbelievable!”

Nick growled, “Fin, don’t you have somewhere to _be_?”

The fennec nudged the taller fox’s leg and said coyly, “Oh, I getcha… You want to be alone… I can take a hint…” he winked as he walked away and resumed his laughter.

Judy asked, “Friend of yours?”

“As of now, _ex_ -friend…”

Her smirk returned, “So… you couldn’t stop thinking about me?”

“Ha! Says the bunny that had to lure me to the palace just to see me again!”

“For information! Now are you going to tell me or I am going to have to tell the king to send you to the dungeon!”

Nick crossed his arms in thought, before sighing, “Look Carrots, if I tell you, you have to promise you won’t reveal who told you… Those Dobermans work for a tiger who would love to skin anybody that doesn’t pay their interest. It was bad enough you stopped them from hurting Oliver but for me jumping to save you was worst. I don’t know if they saw us, but if they did… Shere Khan won’t waste a second to kill us…”

Judy gapped at this information and tried to find if he was lying about any of it. But she couldn’t because she saw genuine fear in the fox’s eyes and she seen him at his worst so she knew there was complete sincerity in his voice.

Nick waited to see what the bunny would do and as he did he got a good look at what she was wearing and felt a strange pull toward her.

Finally she spoke, “You’re in trouble, aren’t you?”

His brow rose, “With you? Or…?”

“You’re force to ask for money from someone who would like to hurt mammals all because they couldn’t pay back… That’s so awful!”

Nick said, “Just the way of the world, Carrots, not everyone can get lucky like you and live in a castle.”

“Judy.”

“Huh?”

“My name is Judy Hopps. Is your name really Nicholas Piberius Wilde?”

A slight smile crept on his face, “Since the day I was born.”

A tiny smile crept on her own face, “That’s great. I was hoping that was your real name…”

“I’m sure… since you will willing to have me arrested on the spot for withholding information.”

“If you had just told me that day on the street, we could have found those Dobermans and they would no longer be a problem for you.”

“ _They’re_ not the problem, an annoyance and a pain sure, but it’s their boss that scares me more…”

“Wow. I never thought of you as the scared type given your carefree nature.”

“Well, I never thought of you as the sneaky type.”

“When you grow up with animals bigger then you are, one has to be tricky.” she stated.

“So how did you get close to the royal family? Were your parents part of the royal court?”

“No. I was the king’s ward.”

Nick’s ears flatten, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, I never knew my parents so…”

Nick slightly nodded; he could remember his parents but briefly. He was small when they passed on so he knew how it felt to be an orphan. His eyes suddenly widen as he recalled his Uncle Robin’s words from long ago.

_“You may not understand it now, but someday… someday you will meet a girl you don’t think you can get along with but that could easily change in one moment. You find something that ties the two of you together and the next thing you know, you’re proposing in the middle of a fight after an archery tournament gone wrong.”_

Suddenly those words made sense except the part about the archery tournament but that was beside the point. He stared down at Judy and saw what his friends had saw that day when he started fighting with her. He was actually attracted to this rabbit as strange and bizarre as it is but he felt the need to grow closer to her despite their different species.

Just then a dog guard in golden armor came up to them and asked Judy, “How’s the night off going for you?”

Judy smiled at him which made Nick’s stomach turned as she said, “Great, Bolt. I’m actually enjoying wearing a dress.”

He laughed, “Well, it’s definitely a big change from what you usually wear. When you’re not wearing the armor it’s always a tunic and pants.”

Nick smirked, that did not surprise him one bit before slightly scowling at how close Judy was to this guard.

Bolt suggested, “Maybe once the ball is over, we can have a dance.”

Judy was about to reply when Nick cut in, “I’m afraid Miss Hopps will be too tried from dancing all night to even have that dance.”

Judy cocked her brow in confusion, “I will?”

Nick smirked, “Certainly, because I will be asking you for a dance again and again until the night is up.”

Her eyes widen before smiling at his green shining eyes, reminding her that she liked those eyes and that they went so well with the fox. Now that she thought about it, he was quite attractive for a fox especially since he was wearing that white outfit making him even more dashing.

He offered his arm, “Shall we?”

She took it without hesitation and said farewell to Bolt who was happy for his friend and fellow guard.

Duchess and Lady had finally made their way to the ballroom floor as Thomas and Tramp found them. Thomas talked privately to Duchess.

“So I take it that your husband is around then?”

Duchess gave a sad smile, “No, he is no longer with us…”

Thomas’ face softened and said a sad tone, “I’m sorry to hear that. I’m sure you loved him very much.”

“In a way, he was a dear friend but it wasn’t true love. Still, it was a good marriage and to have the children made it all so wonderful.”

“I’ll bet. But have you… ever considered looking again and this time for true love?”

Duchess slightly smiled, “Perhaps… it would be wonderful for the children to have a father again.”

“Of course, but you should also feel happiness by marrying someone you love…”

“Naturally. But I must also think of my little ones, I will not marry someone if they do not love them as much as they would love me.”

“Fair enough. I’d like to make a deal with you, Duchess.”

“Yes, Mister O’Malley?”

“If I spend a week with the kittens and they don’t like me or if I don’t like them, I’ll be out of your life forever. But… if the kittens and I can get along, then… do you think it would be possible for us to get together?”

“A very intriguing proposition. If the latter was the case then, yes… it would be very possible.” she smiled.

Thomas was jumping for joy on the inside.

Tramp and Lady were holding their own conversation on the other side of the room.

“I’ve lived on the streets all my life, Pige.”

“Don’t you have a family?”

“Well, sure, in a way. I don’t have any blood relatives but the gang is the only family I have right now.”

“Are they here?”

“They sure are, all expect for little Oliver but you’ve already met him.” he started pointing to where his comrades were, “You know Thomas is with Duchess, Dodger is over there with Rita, Francis and Einstein are at the buffet, Mittens seems to be sulking about, Finnick is chatting it up with those posh looking hippos, Tito is trying to impress that baroness, and Nick… Well!” he exclaimed that last bit with excitement.

Lady questioned, “What? What is it?”

Tramp moved her to see the fox and rabbit dancing up a storm. With Nick twirling Judy around and she gave off a look of joy.

Lady gapped, “Judy?”

Slowly more animals began witnessing the fox and rabbit’s dance including Nick’s comrades, the royal household, the king and queen, even Kiara as she stopped her dance with Kovu to see her friend having the time of her life. The lioness smirked, _I knew it…_


	7. Chapter 7

Judy asked, “Where did you learn to dance like this?” as Nick lifted her up in the air before putting her down to twirl her so more.

He casually said, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“You forget I grew up with the royal family, I’ve been to every dance lesson there is and these moves suspiciously resemble a certain dance I know. Now how did you learn?”

They kept on dancing as he replied, “I… more or less grew up in a king’s court with my aunt and uncle. So I too have had dance lessons that were needed.”

Her eyes went wide as she faced him seeing the sadness in his emerald orbs.

“You lost your parents, too?”

“Yes.”

They stood silent and danced not realizing the large crowd watching them. In the crowd, Vitani decided it was the perfect time to stage the accident and grabbed her older brother by the ear who had been pigging out at the buffet table.

“Ow-ow-ow!” he yelled as she kept dragging him away.

Kovu saw his siblings heading off somewhere and knew he had to ready himself and kept close to Kiara.

Lord Big commented to Simba and Nala in the royal balcony while watching Judy’s dance with the fox. “He is of noble birth, no commoner would know of those certain moves.”

Simba asked, “Do you remember his name?”

Nala said, “It was Nicholas something Wilde, I believe.”

“Wilde… Wilde…” Simba mouthed, he knew he heard that name somewhere before but where?

Suddenly the polar bear page came up to him and bowed, “Your Majesty, may I present the Duke of Weselton.”

“Weaselton! Must I keep repeating myself?!” the weasel came forward and bowed in respect.

Simba stated, “Good sir, you live close to Zooland to know what has been happening there. Rumor has it that Lord Emmitt Otterton disappeared, do you have any knowledge of this?”

The weasel sighed and said in fake sincerity, “Ah, yes, it’s very tragic of what’s happened to poor Emmitt. He just suddenly vanished!”

Big and Simba exchanged glances before the shrew questioned, “Do you remember where you last saw him?”

Duke motioned, “It was during a meeting with his majesty, King Lionheart. He wanted to speak to his majesty alone but Lady Bellwether decided to talk to him instead. Days later, Lord Otterton went missing.”

Simba said, “Thank you, Duke, you have been most helpful, please return to enjoy the festivities.”

Duke quickly said, “Actually, if it pleases your highness, I would like to make a request.”

Simba furrowed his brow, “Such as?”

“That rabbit down there.” he pointed to Judy that was still dancing with Nick, “I understand she is your charge, you see I have been lonely for some time now and I have been seeking a wife to be the Duchess of Weaselton, so with your blessing, I would like to have her as that wife.”

Big, Simba, and Nala’s eyes widen feeling stunned at the proposal.

The lion king shook out of his shock and calmly said, “You wish to take Judy as your wife?”

Duke smugly smiled, “That’s right. And in exchange for her I would give you a quarter of sugar made from our sugar canes in Weaselton.”

Nala spoke up, “That is not necessary. For it is Judy’s choice of whether or not she wishes to go. We cannot speak for her.”

Duke bluntly replied, “Pardon me, Your Highness, but since the bunny is under your care shouldn’t it be your decision of what she does?”

Simba frowned, “I do not know how things are done in Zooland but here in the Pridelands everyone has a choice in their fate.”

Duke bowed, “Of course, forgive me, Your Majesty. May I suggest a compromise then? Let me stay here to court the bunny and if she rebuffs my affections after a month, then I will go without a wife.”

Big motioned, “That seems fairly reasonable.”

Simba nodded, “It does. Very well, we accept your offer.” he turned to the polar bear, “Raymond, escort the Duke to a room.”

The bear bowed in respect as he led the weasel away.

Nala stated, “It will never work.”

Simba chuckled, “You’re right.”

Big was also chuckling as he looked down at Judy dancing with the handsome fox, he knew love when he saw it and this was definitely it.

Back on the dance floor, Kiara was smiling at the pair dancing as Kovu questioned, “Friend of yours?”

“Judy. She’s my personal guard but before that she grew up in the castle as a ward. She’s like the sister I never had.”

Kovu raised a brow at Kiara’s connection to the bunny, for if his mother knew about this, she would love nothing more to make the princess suffer by hurting the rabbit or worse… But thankfully, that wasn’t his mission. He looked up to where the balcony was and frowned at the king. But as he did, he noticed the chandelier above them was wobbling and the next thing that happened was the large candle holder falling!

There were screams as the animals saw the chandelier falling causing Nick and Judy to stop dancing. Simba and Judy shouted, “Kiara!”

The lion pulled her away in time as the chandelier crashed down. Simba and Nala rushed down as the guards tried to calm the crowd.

Judy ran to Kiara as fast as she could with her dress fluttering.

“Are you alright?!”

Kiara sat on the floor with Kovu standing right by her. The lioness replied, “I’m fine. Thanks to Kovu…” she smiled up at him, he returned the smirk.

But that moment was short-lived the minute Simba growled, “KOVU?!”

Nala rushed to her daughter’s side, “Oh, Kiara, you’re alright.”

Simba glared darkly at the young lion and Kovu did the same.

Murmurs went over the ballroom as everyone tried to understand what was happening here.

Kiara exclaimed, “Father, Kovu just saved my life! You can’t just-“

Simba roared causing everyone to tease up before he addressed Kovu, “Why did you save her?”

Kovu replied coolly, “I have left my pride and wish to start anew, judge me now for who I am or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn’t commit?”

Simba growled and started pacing back and forth. Nala lectured, “Simba, you owe him your daughter’s life.”

Zazu flew to him, “Yes, sire, clearly we are in his debt and royal protocol demands that all debts be paid, though in this case, you might want to make an exception.”

He looked on to see Kovu’s steady expression as he waited for the king’s decision.

Nick recognized the look on Kovu’s face all too well. _He’s keeping it cool and that speech he gave seemed a little too rehearsed…_ He crossed his arms.

Kiara, Judy, and Nala waited in anticipation of what Simba would say. Finally the lion spoke loud and clear for all to hear.

“My father’s law will prevail. For now, I reserve judgment. We’ll see who you really are…” then he addressed crowd, “I want to thank you all for coming this evening but given what has happen I’m afraid we must cut the Pride Ball short. Please forgive this sudden development but it is best if you all return home safety should something like this happen again. Good night.”

The animals in the room began piling out as Judy quickly went back to Nick who was already on his way to her.

“Carrots, you might want to keep tabs on that guy…”

“Why?”

“A week ago, he was in the tavern where the others and I were and he shouted out something before leaving in a haste. And I don’t think it was just a coincidence that he saved the princess just as a chandelier was falling…”

She frowned, “I’ve been wondering about that too… I saw Zazu checking with our bird staff this morning that the chandeliers were in place for tonight, it couldn’t have fallen like that all of a sudden…”

“I knew the expression on his face all too well, it’s the same face I use whenever I pull a con.”

“You must really trust me to tell me that.” she smirked.

“Hey, you already know I have money troubles with a bloodthirsty tiger, why stop there?” he shrugged in amusement.

She ended up giggling but stopped when looking back to see Kiara being lead away by her mother. Simba was still glaring at Kovu before following after them. Kevin, the other polar bear page started escorting Kovu to a room he will be given at the palace until the debt has been repaid.

“You’re sure something’s wrong with him?”

“I can’t say for sure, but you should keep an eye on him just in case.”

She shook her head, “But if he is Kovu… Kiara would have known something was wrong…”

He furrowed his brow, “How?”

“They met before as cubs.”

“Uh. That’s interesting…” he touched his chin in thought.

She looked down sadly and fiddled with her fingers, “So… I guess this ‘goodbye’…?”

He lifted her chin and with a determined look said, “Who says? You can leave the castle can’t you?”

She blushed at his touch and stammered, “W-well, yes… but I have to be on duty.”

“So when do you get off-duty?”

“Not until nighttime when everyone goes to sleep.”

“Perfect, I stop working after sunset anyway.”

“You mean you stop _conning_ after sunset.”

“That too.”

“Where should I meet you?” she questioned.

“At _Peg’s Tavern_ in Outsider Ward.”

“Outsider Ward?!” she fretted.

He asked in concern, “Is that a problem?”

She bit her lip before saying, “Well… no… but it’s been awhile since I’ve been there… But I should be fine…”

“You’re sure?”

She nodded.

“Alright then. I’ll see you there.” he smiled.

She smiled back feeling at ease with him around.

Bolt came up to them while saying, “I’m sorry, sir, but you must leave now, everyone else has left and you’re the only one still here.”

Sure enough when they looked around the ballroom it was completely empty with some servants starting to clean up.

Nick held his paws up at Bolt, “I’m going right now, but first I must give Miss Hopps a kiss.”

Both dog and rabbit’s eyes widen at that statement but when Nick reached for her paw and leaned toward it, their stunned expressions relaxed as he placed a gentle kiss on the tiny paw.

He smirked as he said, “I’m sorry if I disappointed you.”

“Oh, hush, you’ve done nothing of the sort.” she replied with her own smirk.

The fox bowed while slowly moving back, “Until next time, my lady…”

“Until next time… sly fox…” she softly said.

With one last smirk he headed for the exit and went out of her sights.

Bolt pointed, “I just realize something, isn’t that the same fox we saw on the streets?”

Judy just smiled and faintly replied, “Yes. Yes, it was…” she lifted her dress skirt up and when straight to her room.

* * *

Later that night, Kiara opened her door slightly to check to see if there was anybody around before carefully making her way down the hall and opened a door to another room as she softly called out, “Kovu? Are you awake?”

Kovu had been laying on the bed when he heard her and looked up with his glowing eyes to see her better in the dark.

“Something you needed, Princess?” he inquired.

“I just wanted to thank you, for saving my life.” she smiled.

“It’s no big deal.” he replied stiffly.

“It is a big deal, to me.”

“I did what I had to.”

“Kovu, when I first saw you I didn’t know it was you but I hoped it was. Ever since we met as kids I couldn’t stop thinking about you…”

Kovu felt his façade slipping as he recalled the days after meeting Kiara. He couldn’t stop thinking about her and wanted to see her again. But with his mother’s watchful eye and Kiara stuck inside the castle he couldn’t. He focused on his training thinking that once his mother got what she wanted she would spare Kiara for him. 

She continued, “It’s not your fault that your mother supported Scar. My father shouldn’t have banished her, you, and your family from the castle.”

Kovu frowned while thinking, _Yes, then we wouldn’t be plotting to overthrow him…_

“I thought I would never see you again, but now… Kovu, would you like to join me in the gardens tomorrow? So we can finally get to know each other better to make up for all those years of not being able to see each other?”

His eyes widen before asking with a smirk, “Is that an invitation for courtship?”

She smirked, “Maybe. Or it could just be two old friends catching up. We shall see…” she slowly walked back to the door, “Meet me after breakfast.”

“I look forward to it.”

With another smile, she left as he went back to laying on the bed but he couldn’t go to sleep as all memories of meeting Kiara to dancing with her at the ball filled his head.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Nick sat at the table as he waited for breakfast to be served. The group sat with him and kept giving him sly looks. Last night, after he met them by the gates once King Simba had ended the ball, they could not stop taunting him of what he did with the bunny. He didn’t deny it nor did he admit it.

Having enough of the gazes he pointed, “You know, I’m not the only one here who’s spend time with a girl last night.”

Tramp pointed, “But we didn’t make a spectacle of ourselves on the dance floor.”

Mittens gestured, “He’s got you there.”

Finnick chuckled, “I still can’t get over the fact she hustled you… She maybe a bunny, but wow! You are never going to find another girl like her. You would be a fool to let this one slip from your grasp, Wilde.”

Nick smirked, “Which is why she’s coming here tonight.”

The entire table gawked, then when their food arrived Nick was the only one eating as the others were just too stunned to eat.

* * *

Judy-wearing a blue tunic and pants-made her way to the dining hall to see the royal family and the royal household already sitting down. She greeted each one, “Good morning, Lord Big, Fru-Fru.”

Fru exclaimed, “Good morning, Judy!”

Big smiled, “Good morning, my dear.”

Judy moved on, “Tiifu, Zuri…”

The lionesses merely greeted her in a bored tone.

The bunny kept going, “Duchess, Lady…”

“Good morning, darling.” Duchess said with a smile.

Lady beamed as well, “Yes, good morning.”

Then when she came to the head of the table, she curtsied, “Your majesties…”

Kiara rolled her eyes with amusement, “Oh, just sit down already.”

Judy giggled as she took her place by Kiara. Across from her was an empty spot of where Kion usually sat in but today, Kovu sat in it. She said to the lion.

“Hello, we haven’t been properly introduced, I’m Judy Hopps.”

The lion merely stated, “Kovu.”

Judy had noticed Simba writhed in his seat after the lion said his name almost as if he was keeping himself from pouncing on Kovu this very second. Nala seemed uneasy herself but managed to keep calm. Kiara was completely at ease as she stared at the lion that saved her life the previous night. Tiifu and Zuri had distrusting looks toward him so did Big while Fru seemed unsure of what to make of him. Duchess and Lady were uncertain themselves.

As for Judy herself, she was caught in the middle. Kiara knew Kovu before and seemed to trust him while Nick warned her to keep an eye on him. She may have not known the fox for long but there was something about him that made her feel she can trust anything he said.

Just then the Duke of Weaselton came through the doors and Judy’s eyes widen. _What is he doing here?!_

Kiara saw the duke and looked at her father in confusion, “Father?”

Simba slightly smiled, “I’m sorry, sweetie, I forgot to tell you last night given certain circumstances…” he eyed Kovu for a bit before explaining, “The Duke is staying with us for awhile to court Judy’s paw in marriage.”

“WHAT?!” a shout happen around the table with Judy shouting the loudest.

Duke smoothly made his way to the rabbit and took her paw, “Indeed, Miss Flopsy…”

She frowned in indignity and corrected him, “Hopps.”

“Right, right. Anyway, I made an agreement with his majesty that I stay here one month to see if I can earn your affections, for I do, you become the new Duchess of Weaselton.” he smirked.

Judy forced a smile while inwardly groaning, _You have got to be kidding me!_

Kiara could tell Judy didn’t like this one bit and glared at her father for putting her best friend into this situation, while Tiifu and Zuri gave jealous glances of how a Duke was courting a common guard bunny, and Fru, Duchess, and Lady were feeling sorry for Judy.

Nala noticed the bunny’s discomfort and decided to help by clearing her throat, “Duke, would you like to sit by me?”

Duke exclaimed, “Why certainly, Your Highness!” he moved away from Judy much to her relief.

When the servants piled in with the breakfast dishes, Judy found herself without an appetite and kept her head low to avoid the Duke’s gaze. She felt Kiara’s paw touching hers under the table in comfort as if saying, _I’m so sorry…_ Judy squeezed back, saying, _It’s okay… I can get through this…_

For she had a fox that will be waiting for her tonight and after this morning she will be more determined than ever to see him.

When breakfast had ended, everyone dismissed themselves one by one leaving only the royal family, Kovu, and Judy. The Duke had given Judy a flirtatious wink before he went and the poor bunny had to do everything she could to keep what little breakfast she had in her stomach.

Kiara started leaving with Kovu right beside her, which made Simba scowl and leaned down to Judy, “Keep watch. I don’t want anything happening like last night.”

She nodded, “Understood.” she followed after the princess and the mysterious lion.

Eventually they arrived in the royal gardens where a large fountain of two marble lions spouted out water. The lions were actually the late King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi as the fountain had been a wedding present to their majesties and have been in the gardens ever since, when he was king, Scar actually made sure the gardens were sealed away so no one could see the two statues as he wanted to remind everyone that he was king and not his brother.

Kiara had said as much to Kovu who he had quizzingly look on his face when looking at the fountainhead.

“So… Scar didn’t want anyone to see the gardens and the fountain?” he asked, his cool façade slowly slipping from him.

“That’s what my mother told me. She grew up during Scar’s reign after she thought my father died with my grandfather. Scar made sure that all reminders of his brother were locked away, she never did understand why until Zazu told my parents that Scar was going mad over the years. Rafiki figured it was the guilt that he was carrying after killing his brother…”

Kovu’s eyes widen, “ _He killed his brother?!”_

Kiara’s own eyes widen and whispered, “Your mother never told you?”

He shook his head feeling dumbfounded. He slowly explained, “He was always a hero in her eyes… She wanted me to be just like him…”

Kiara covered her mouth. Nearby, Judy was sitting in some bushes giving the two some privacy while at the same time keeping a close distance. She too had covered her mouth in shock realizing that Kovu had been deeply brainwashed by his mother.

Kiara uttered, “Kovu…”

“I just can’t believe… his own brother… I could never do that to my brother and sister, as annoying as they can be, they are my siblings…”

“I know. I feel the same way about Kion…”

“Kion… I remember him.” he had some bitterest in his voice.

“You knew my brother?” she questioned.

“He never told you?” the confuse expression on her face was all he needed as he scowled and said, “We crossed paths in Outsider Ward once, he was with this hyena that was his friend… he didn’t know who we were and thought that it was a mistake for lions to be in Outsider Ward and was planning on speaking to your father to let us back into the castle. But later he talked with my mother and changed his mind…”

Kiara frowned, why didn’t Kion ever tell her about this?

“You know what was I most disappointed about your brother changing his mind?”

“What?”

“Was that I couldn’t see you again.” his eyes filled with sadness from the memory of him being excited to see her again.

Kiara gasped and the next thing she knew she threw her arms around him and embraced him. Kovu was speechless by the touch while Judy slightly smiled. After hearing that story, she couldn’t help but sympathize to the lion much like how she sympathized with Nick about his money troubles. Somehow, if Nick knew about this about Kovu he would find common ground with lion. She made a mental note to tell the fox about this.

When Kiara let go, she was blushing, “Sorry about that… I couldn’t help myself.”

“It’s okay. I’m just not used to that…”

Kiara gave a concern look, “Your family doesn’t hug you like that?”

“Mother used to hug me, it wasn’t much but she still did it but as I got older she stopped. And Vitani and Nuka never did it so…”

Kiara grew more and more concern by Kovu’s life with his family, she had to find some way to help him understand that he doesn’t have live under his mother’s paw anymore and that he can be his own lion. Then it hit her. With a smile going on her face she said, “You know… we never did get to play that game when we young… sooo… Tag! You’re it!” she nudged him and ran away giggling.

Kovu gave a confused look, “Is there a point to this training?”

Kiara shouted, “Training? This just for fun!” and she ran behind some trees.

“Fun?”

Judy gapped when she heard that and jumped out the bushes, “You never heard of fun?!”

“Ah! Where did you come from?!”

“Sorry about that. As the princess’s personal guard I must keep close. I always try to give Kiara some space but I know how important it is to make sure she’s safe. But anyway, you never had fun in your life?!”

Kovu replied, “I’m not sure I even know the word.”

Judy gasped then with a determined look said, “Well you’re going to know it now. The idea of the game is to tag an animal and in turn that animal has to tag someone else and they have to run as fast as they can without getting tagged. Do you get it?”

“I think so.”

“Great! Now I believe I saw Kiara go that way and-“ but was cut off when she felt a nudge.

“Tag! You’re it!” he ran off with a smirk on his face.

Judy stammered, “Wha-what?!” she went over of what just happen and when realization dawned on her face, she smirked evilly and ran after the lion, “I’m going to get you for that!”

But instead of tagging Kovu she tagged Kiara who eventually tagged Kovu and he ran after the both of them while giving out cries of exhilaration. Never had he felt like this! This sensation of… _freedom_. In that moment he didn’t care about the mission, his mother, Scar, and everything that he ever knew of Simba and his family being the enemy.

Finally after a few rounds of tag, the trio got tired and laid on a flowerbed to rest.

“What a blast!” Kovu panted.

Judy coyly smiled, “Now you know what fun is.”

“Is that the only way to have it?” he questioned.

Kiara pointed, “No! There’s lots of ways of having fun! There are more games beside tag and there are festivals you can go to, like the ball last night.”

Kovu thought about it. He remembered animals talking and laughing all around him, they seemed to be enjoying themselves but at the time he was busy concentrating on the task at hand so he couldn’t enjoy it like they did and suddenly guilt filled him. Kiara almost got hurt because of what his mother ordered him and his siblings to do. Had he not noticed the chandelier when he did…?

He glanced at the princess and felt a strange flutter in his heart. At the same time she glanced at him with a smile playing on her lips. Judy saw the two exchanging looks and she knew right then in there that Kovu wasn’t bad but now the question was how was she going prove it to everybody else? Kiara’s happiness hung in the balance here and she was going to make sure the princess she had sworn to protect would get her happily-ever-after.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by and Kiara and Kovu found themselves lying on the grass, stargazing. Judy was nearby of course but she made sure to stay out of sight and tuned out their conversation so she could give the lions as much alone time as she could.

Kiara pointed up, “Oh, hey, there’s one that looks like a rabbit.” she sniggered, “In fact, it kind-of looks like Judy.”

Kovu chuckled, “No matter what you do your personal guard is always around somewhere watching you, even in the stars.”

“Speaking of stars… My father used to tell me that all the great kings of the past look down on us from those stars…”

Kovu suddenly said, “You think Scar is up there?”

Kiara gave him an odd look as he sat up and softly said, “He wasn’t my father… but he was still… a part of me…”

Kiara joined him and placed a paw on his paw, “My father used to tell me there was a darkness in Scar he couldn’t escape from.”

He sullenly replied, “Maybe there’s a darkness in me too…”

Kiara nuzzled her head to his in comfort. He accepted it and nuzzled her back, unaware that a king was watching them on his balcony then he looked up to the night sky.

“Father… I am lost. Kovu is one of them… Scar’s heir… How can I accept him?”

Nala appeared at his side, “Simba…”

He told her, “I was seeking counsel from the great kings…”

“Did they help?”

He sighed, “Silent as stars… My father would never…”

“Oh, my Simba… you want to so much walk the path that’s expected of you… Perhaps Kovu does not…”

“How do you know that?”

“I can see them down there as easily as you can… Get to know him and see…”

He slightly laughed, “What would I do without you, Nala?”

“Go live in another kingdom far away from your own…” she replied with a smirk.

“Ah, right…” he smiled in embarrassment.

Her face then turned serious causing him to get serious as well, “Simba… the day I thought you died… was the worst day of my entire life… I meant what I said about you being back from the dead… Never had I felt so grateful of you being alive this whole time… My best friend… my one true love… I realized then I loved you so much that I couldn’t bear to be apart from you again…”

“Nala…” he held her and began purring as they nuzzled in each other’s embrace. “Not a day went by when I thought of you and all that I left behind. I missed you so much to the point it hurt but I just couldn’t go back… I want to thank you for finding me and because of that I finally discovered the truth of what really happened to my father… You brought me back to life and for that I will forever love you…”

Tears filled her eyes but she did not shed them, she then said, “I hope our children will be lucky as we have been when it comes to love… And I mean _all_ of our children…”

Simba slightly chuckled, “I know… that duke wasn’t being subtle at all… I’m tempted to kick him out but I worry it will only cause strife between our lands.”

“One thing’s for sure, Judy will never give into his affections. Once the month is up he’ll be gone and Judy will be free to court whoever she wants though I have some idea of who she would want… The way she and that fox were dancing last night… Romance was blossoming between them.”

“Nala, are you sure it’s wise we encourage her to pair up with a fox? I mean rabbits and foxes were natural enemies in the past…”

“Exactly. _In the past_ … Trust me on this, Simba. Just as you need to get to know Kovu, you need to trust Judy to make her own choice…” She smiled and gave her husband one last nuzzle before heading inside. Simba saw Kiara and Kovu had resumed talking and decided to join his wife.

Kovu inquired, “Ever wondered what it could have been like had I said something about what my life was like the day we met?”

Kiara slowly thought about it and said, “I think my parents would have more lenient toward you and we would have taken you back with us…”

Kovu gave a solemn look wishing now he had spoken up all those years ago, but at the time he was just so afraid and unsure of what was going on, he couldn’t.

Kiara yawned and got up, “It’s getting very late. We should head back inside now.”

He nodded as he realized how tired he was from today. They started to go and Judy made herself known as she escorted them back inside. Kiara noticed how anxious her rabbit friend was and wondered why that was. In moments they were inside as they each headed to their rooms.

Kiara and Kovu stopped in front of his room to say their good nights.

“Today was great.” she said.

“Yeah…” he smiled, “It was…”

“We must do it again tomorrow, only this time I’ll send for a picnic lunch.” she grinned deviously.

Kovu gave one last smile, “I look forward to it…” then he went inside his room.

Kiara beamed as she started heading to her room only to see a bunny was sneaking away, “Judy? Where are you going?”

The bunny stopped in her tracks and faced the princess with a cheesy expression on her face, “Oh, I was just… going check around the castle to make sure everything was okay… Otherwise I can’t sleep if it doesn’t feel safe…”

Kiara rolled her eyes, “You don’t fool me for a second, Judy Hopps, you’re going somewhere… Perhaps to meet a certain fox that was dancing with you from the ball last night?” she smirked.

Judy felt her herself going warm from her cheeks to her ears. “Is it that obvious?”

“Maybe not, but to me it is… You’re my best friend after all, so… where are you meeting him?”

“In a tavern in Outsider Ward…” she cringed.

Kiara raised a brow, “Are you sure you should be going alone? Maybe you should bring someone with you…”

“You know I can’t have you coming along…”

“I wasn’t talking about me, though as your friend I should accompany you, but given that I’m stuck here someone else will have to go with you.”

A voice suddenly said, “Guess that somebody is going to have to be me.”

They turned to see a female hyena in a deep red dress walking up to them.

Kiara exclaimed, “Jasiri! When did you get back?”

“This afternoon. I’ve been wondering where my fiancé was but the king and queen told me he had to leave for Zooland due to Lord Otterton’s disappearance.”

Judy nodded and sorrowfully said, “I’m sorry you couldn’t be here when we heard the news. Kion insisted on leaving right away to find out what happened.”

The hyena chuckled, “He wouldn’t be the lion I love if he didn’t do anything right away. I’m proud of him.”

“But you must miss him terribly…” the bunny’s ears droop.

“Yes, it was bad enough I had to help my sister and family move to the next kingdom and that took about three weeks only now Kion and the Guard had to leave for Zooland and who knows when they’ll return.”

“See, Judy?” Kiara pointed, “More proof that interspecies marriage can happen for you, if my brother can get engaged to a hyena why not you to a fox?”

Jasiri smirked, “Yes… I’ve overhear your little chat… what exactly has been happening since I was gone?!”

Judy blushed again as she told everything to Jasiri from when Kion first left to her meeting a fox that saved her to when she danced with the same fox at the ball last night and now she was planning on meeting him at a tavern called _Peg’s Tavern_ to which Jasiri exclaimed excitedly.

“Oh! I know exactly where that is!”

“You do?!” both lioness and bunny proclaimed.

“Of course! Don’t tell me you forgot I grew up in Outsider Ward so I know where everything is!”

Kiara mentioned, “That’s right! I guess after a year of living in the castle you became such a proper lady that we all forgot where you came from.”

Judy said, “I still remember how hard it was for Nala and Simba to accept you given you were a hyena and hyenas were in Scar’s personal army and three of them were his closest assistants. But once Kion professed his love for you they were shocked but they knew they couldn’t stand in the way of their son’s happiness…” she sighed fondly.

Jasiri smiled, “Yes, it did take me awhile to earn their majesties’ trust but luckily they finally gave their blessings to us and now we set to wed this coming winter.”

Kiara gestured, “Alright, just so we’re clear here, Jasiri can take Judy to the tavern giving me a chance to rest easy while Judy has good time with the mammal she loves…” she winked that last part.

Judy shouted with a flushing face, “We’re not in love! We haven’t known that much about each other yet!”

The hyena and lioness giggled.

Jasiri put a paw around Judy which made her feel a little uncomfortable given what happened to Janja but she reminded herself that Jasiri is and never will be anything like Janja.

“Relax, once you met him a few more times, it’ll get there… From what you told me about this fox, it sounds like he’s your perfect match!”

Judy’s eyes widen at that, “You… you really think so?” her heart fluttered at the idea of her and Nick being true loves and soul mates.

“Hey, it took awhile for me and Kion to discover we were perfect matches despite our different species. That’s called Sisi Ni Sawa, which means ‘we’re the same’.”

Judy uttered, “Sisi Ni Sawa…” She hoped that it would be so with her and Nick.

Kiara abruptly said, “You better get going, he’s probably waiting for you right now.”

Judy gasped, “Oh my gosh! It’s getting later by the hour, I have to get going!”

Kiara quickly grabbed her into a hug wishing her luck before letting her go.

Judy said good night to the lioness and ran down the hallway before remembering she needed Jasiri as a guide. The bunny’s feet tapped anxiously as the hyena was chuckling on her way to her. The two then set out.


	9. Chapter 9

Nick tapped his small claws on the table while waiting patiently for the one rabbit he wanted to see again. Nick suddenly felt nervous, the night was growing older and there was still no sign of her.

Finnick had a beer mug in his tiny paw as he stood next to his partner and questioned, “You sure she’s coming?”

“Yes.” Nick firmly replied but even he was starting to wonder if that was true. _She did look worried when I told her it was in Outsider Ward… Maybe she changed her mind…?_ Just his luck, he finally meets someone who has the smarts and passion for doing what’s right no matter what, only for her to get cold feet at the last minute.

Mittens suggested, “Maybe something came up and she had to take care of it? Didn’t you say she was a royal guard? She probably had to take an extra shift or something…”

Nick cocked his brow at the street cat, “I never took you as the romantic type, Mittens.”

“Hey, I just want to make sure my boys are happy, m‘kay? What’s wrong with that?”

Nick touched his heart and mocked in awe, “Why Mittens, you do have a soft side after all!”

“And don’t you dare blab it out.” she ordered and showed her paw, “Or I will have to release these bad boys.”

Finnick rolled his eyes, “Cut the act, Mits, we know you don’t have any claws.”

“Which I need to remind you is a guarded secret in this union.” she eyed them.

The red fox touched his chest and held his paw up, “You have my word as a Wilde.”

Mittens merely said in doubt, “Uh-huh.”

Tramp came over with his mug in paw, “Still not here yet?”

Fin pointed, “Yeah, we’re starting to think he got jilted.”

“I did not get jilted!” he claimed but doubt was slowly creeping to his face.

Tramp reassured him, “It wasn’t easy convincing Pige to see me at the dress shop this morning. I figured it was best we started off easy at the place we first met before showing her around town. From the way I saw you and that bunny dancing, I don’t think she would miss this chance.”

“Judy. Her name is Judy.”

“Why yes. Yes, it is.” came a familiar voice.

Nick’s heart leapt when he turned around to see Judy walking in at that very moment with a smile on her face.

Finnick muttered with a tiny smile, “Guess I was wrong…” and took a gulp from his drink as he, Tramp, and Mittens took their leave.

“Carrots!” he greeted and waved over her to the table.

She went to him with a smirk still on her face and sat right next to him.

“Sorry I’m late. I was busy making sure the princess was safe before I left.”

Jasiri then came to them, “Oh, Kiara would have been fine and you know it.”

Nick’s eyes widen, “Jasiri?!”

The hyena’s widen in turn, “Nicholas Wilde?! You’re the fox I’ve been hearing about?!”

Judy gave a confused look, “You know each other?”

Jasiri explained, “Naturally, I was part of the gang until I decided to go to the castle.”

“That’s where you went?!” Nick inquired.

Jasiri blushed, “Oh, yeah… I never did tell you about knowing the prince…”

Judy asked, “Why didn’t you?”

Jasiri slowly started, “Well… it was personal and it didn’t seem necessary to mention without tension breaking out. After all in Outsider Ward you gain a certain distrust toward the royal family…”

Judy was about to ask why when Nick explained, “When you’re living in the lower classes of life and have to fend yourself as you wonder why your government doesn’t help you when they easily could if only they stop keeping to themselves and help their people.”

Judy looked to Jasiri for confirmation and the hyena nodded.

The bunny gapped, “I never realized… I always thought that Simba and Nala’s rule was better given how Scar almost ruined the kingdom… But there are those who still suffer…” she shook her head trying to process it all.

“I told Kion as much and he told me that running kingdom is not easy, you should that, how much work have you seen Kiara do?”

Judy nodded, “Too much…”

Jasiri gestured with a smirk, “Anyway, I’m surprised I didn’t realize it sooner how much you two are alike. I could have introduced you all this time!”

Nick chuckled, “Well, you’re a little too late now.”

Judy motioned, “Besides, I like how we met.”

Nick scoffed, “Oh sure, if you like how two Dobermans were about to rip you to shreds, sure, great first meeting…”

Judy sighed and asked Jasiri, “Is he always this sarcastic?”

The hyena replied, “For as long as I have known him.” she started going, “Now I do believe I need to catch up with the rest of my old friends and leave you two alone to more… _personal matters_ …” she smirked at that last bit before laughing and went on.

Nick questioned, “Just what is she does at the castle exactly?”

Judy slyly grinned, “She’s the prince’s fiancée.”

His eyes widen and gapped, “Are you serious?” then smirked, “Good for Jasiri.”

“They’re getting married this winter.”

“Winter, uh? Wonder if that’s mating season for either lions or hyenas…” he cocked a quirky brow.

Judy felt herself blushing at the idea of Kion and Jasiri mating. Then she inquired, “Isn’t that mating season for foxes?”

“Certainly, and isn’t spring mating season for rabbits?” he whispered that last bit in her ear causing her to flush more.

Before she let this conversation take an inappropriate turn she quickly changed it by saying, “We’re getting off topic here, we hardly know that much about each other as it is and the only thing we do know about the other is that you and I both are orphans and that we grew in a king’s court.” a thought occurred to her, “But if you grew up in a royal court, why are you here living in the squalors now?”

He merely stated, “That my dear Carrots, is a story for another day.”

“If we’re ever going to let this courtship go anywhere, we have to be honest with each other.”

“That I agree but I also ask that you do not push me into saying something that I don’t want to say at the moment.”

She pondered on that that and finally nodded, “I can respect that. In return I ask you do the same.”

“Fair enough, sweetheart.” he smirked.

She felt a tiny smile on her lips when he called her that.

“So… is it alright I ask how you became the king’s ward?”

She said, “It’s fine, because frankly, I don’t know all the details myself…”

He frowned, “What do you mean?”

“Simba and Nala told me when I was a child that Simba found me as a baby and I have been living under his protection ever since and that all they know is my name is Judy Hopps and that’s it.”

“Carrots… I don’t think they’re telling all they know… it sounds like they’re keeping how they found you a secret…”

“In truth, I often wondered if there was something they weren’t telling me but I always respect my King and Queen’s privacy.”

“Well, they shouldn’t be keeping something if you have the right to know.”

“Oh…? Like how you’re not telling me some things at the moment?”

He was about to contradict but found that she made a good point and ended up muttering, “Sly bunny…”

She heard that and with a smirk said, “Oh, it’s no longer _dumb bunny_?”

He chuckled, “You still dumb but in a good way.”

“Well I’m definitely not dumb about Kovu.”

“Kovu?”

“That lion that saved Kiara last night from the chandelier, the one you told me to keep an eye on.”

“And…?”

“He is not bad. This I know for certain. I spent the entire day with him and I discovered he’s never had fun and that he even never knew the word! His mother totally brainwashed him to think that he had to train to survive, and how Scar was this great ‘hero’.” she scowled, how can anyone think a tyrant like Scar would be great? Apparently Zira did. But why would she?

Nick himself didn’t know why someone would think of Scar as a hero, from what he heard about Scar in King Bambi’s court was that he was an oppressor and too power hungry to care about those around him. In fact, as a kit he imagined going against Scar and triumphing over him.

By then Peg showed up with drinks, “Here you go, it’s on the house, Nicky.”

The fox smirked, “Thanks Peg.” as the female canine made her way back to the front of bar.

Judy was about to drink when Nick stopped her, “You don’t want to drink that unless you want to see pink elephants, Carrots.”

“Are you implying I can’t hold my liquor?”

“No, but this is a strong brew Peg gave us, and since you’re a royal guard and the princess’s personal bodyguard to boot, I assume you don’t want a nasty hangover by morning.”

“Oh.” she glanced at the drink before putting it aside, “Thank you.”

Nick started drinking when Judy mentioned, “I wonder if there’s some way to give this stuff to the Duke of Weaselton…”

He questioned, “That guy with the bad dance moves? Why?” he resumed drinking.

“He’s staying over for a month to court me.”

Nick spat his liquid out in shock and yelled out, “Carrots! Please tell me you’re joking!” But the expression on her face said otherwise and he glared darkly, “You’ve got to be kidding…”

“That’s what I thought when I saw him this morning.” she sighed.

Nick clenched to his mug and clanged it down while asking, “What are you going to do?”

“Wait it out, I suppose. He won’t be able to win me over. Once he realizes how futile it is, he’ll give up and go home.”

“I don’t like the idea of him trying…”

She put an assuring paw on his arm giving him some comfort from the touch.

“That duke will never compare to the fox that con his way into my heart.”

He slightly chuckled, “That’s a bit strong, don’t you think?”

“Must be the drinks.” she smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

Judy slept comfortably in her bed as memories of last night ran through her mind. She had enjoyed Nick Wilde’s company and couldn’t help but wish she had stayed longer but she knew she needed her rest for tomorrow’s duties and left with a bittersweet feeling. Suddenly, with a thud she woke up to find a beaming princess looming over her while saying in a cheery tone.

“Good morning!”

“Kiara? What are you doing up so early?” Judy sat up to rub her eyes.

“Early?! Judy, it’s almost time for breakfast! _You_ were sleeping in!”

“What?!” the bunny gapped and sure enough when looking out her window the sun was already in the sky saying it was mid-morning. She faced the lioness who was smirking.

“You must’ve had a great time for you to stay there as long as you have…”

Judy blushed but couldn’t help smiling, “I couldn’t stop dreaming about him…”

“Ooh!”

Judy shook her head in amusement, “Oh, stop that. I don’t know if it’s going to go that far…”

“But you want it to, right?” Kiara inquired.

Judy felt herself going warm and slightly nodded. Kiara did a slight squeal and hugged her best friend nearly crushing the bunny.

* * *

At breakfast, the Duke kept giving Judy glances and Judy had to do everything within her power to force herself from gagging out and put on a force smile. Kiara and Kovu exchanged longingly looks. Lady herself had a dreamy gaze on her face thinking of a certain street dog. Tiifu and Zuri eyed Kiara with worry, Fru was smiling at the young couple while Big was concerned for both the princess and the rabbit. Simba and Nala noticed the looks on each of them. When Jasiri walked in, she curtsied to her future-in-laws.

“Sorry, I’m late, I must have overslept.”

Nala smiled, “Don’t worry, Jasiri, we know you had a long trip and you deserved to rest from it.”

“You?!” Kovu exclaimed.

Jasiri saw Kovu and realized, “You?!”

Everyone at the table looked at them in confusion.

Kiara questioned, “You know each other?”

Jasiri stated, “I’ll say, his mother nearly forced me and my family out of our home… What is _he_ doing here?” she eyed him distrustfully.

Simba gave a brief explanation and that seemed to calm Jasiri down but she still eyed him suspiciously.

Kiara asked, “Kovu, was this the hyena friend my brother had with him when you met him?”

Kovu replied, “That’s her.”

Jasiri said in a huff, “You bet I’m her. I could never forget what your family nearly did.”

“I had nothing to do with that! I didn’t want my mother to take your home!”

“Likely story… You were following her everywhere as a cub…”

“Because I had no choice!”

“That’s enough!” Kiara shouted causing the whole table to freeze.

Both hyena and lion looked at her with a surprised looks.

Kiara proclaimed, “Now look, Kovu saved my life and for that he gets to stay in the castle until my royal debt’s been paid to him. Jasiri, you are my future sister-in-law and I respect your opinion but this a matter not up for debate. You two don’t have to like each other but you must tolerate each other for the time-being. Is that understood?”

The two glanced at each other before nodding their heads in agreement.

That caused a smile on Kiara’s lips and she relaxed, “Good.”

Simba was in awe of his daughter taking regal command of the situation and that went for the rest of the royal household while Nala and Judy were beaming with pride. Simba whispered, “Well done, Kiara.”

She whispered back, “Thanks Daddy.”

Jasiri took her spot that was usually by Kion but since Kovu was sitting in his place she bitterly kept her head down to avoid looking at him. Kovu knew it was going to take awhile to make up what happen with Jasiri. At the time he really was just following his mother’s orders but now that he was on his own he could finally show himself for who he was. But that was the question, _who was he?_ All his life he trained with his mother and siblings and only knew what his mother taught him. He never knew his father, he never lived anywhere else but Outsider Ward, he was stranger to a strange place.

He looked to Kiara who gave him reassuring smile. He felt a tiny smile on his lips when watching her gracefully eating. She was definitely every inch a princess. The way she handled herself when she scolded him and Jasiri, was incredible. At least she knew who she was, so if anyone was going to help him figure out who he was, it would be her.

* * *

Duchess was riding in a carriage with her kittens until they stopped at a toy shop. Thomas had suggested meeting her there before the ball ended and that he would bring Oliver along so the kittens could meet again and play. Duchess thought it was good idea since Marie had wanted another doll while Berlioz and Toulouse wanted new wooden swords. Once they got out of the carriage and familiar alley cat greeted them.

“Have we met before?” he said with a cheeky smile.

Duchess giggled, “Hello, Mister O’Malley, and hello to you, little Oliver.”

The orange kitten was behind his mentor feeling shy when he spotted Marie coming toward him, batting her eyes.

“Hello, Oliver…”

He gulped, “H-hi, Marie.”

Toulouse called out, “Come on, Oliver, let’s play!”

Oliver looked up to Thomas to make sure it was okay, the older cat chuckled, “Go on you rascal, have some fun with your friends.”

The kitten felt more confident as he approached them and they started to playfully chase each other.

Duchess and Thomas admired the scene then decided to head inside the toy shop. The shop was topped with toys and trinkets of all sizes on different shelves. On a particular shelf was some stuff animals of a yellow honey bear with a red shirt, with a small piglet, a tiger with a long tail, a yellow rabbit, a mother kangaroo and her son in her pouch.

Duchess noticed the shop seems empty of anybody running it, she called, “Hello? Is anyone here?”

“Over here, lassie!” came a voice.

The cats turned to see the mouse with graying auburn hair over his face and head. He wore glasses and his attire was tattered and covered in paint. He introduced himself, “Hiram Flaversham, at your service. How can I help you today?”

“Hello, good sir, I need a doll and two wooden swords for my children.”

“Right away, miss!” he rushed down from the counter and led them about the shop, “We have a wide range of dolls to choose from, and I can personally make the swords.”

“Thank you, sir!”

While looking at the dolls, Thomas said with a chuckle, “I bet you have a hard time keeping your kids from taking the merchandise.”

Hiram chuckled, “I used to, but now my only daughter is grown and married.”

Duchess questioned, “Where is she?”

“She lives in the next kingdom now. Her husband is the castle’s alchemist so I know she is well taken care of.”

Duchess commented, “How wonderful to hear.”

“Ay, but most days I do miss her, but as long as she is happy, I cannot stand in the way.”

Thomas agreed, “As it should be.”

Suddenly they heard shouting outside the shop and the cats and mouse looked to see what the commotion was. The kittens rushed to the adults as Berlioz shouted, “Mama! A toad is driving a cart wildly!”

Duchess exclaimed, “Gracious!” as she saw the toad driving with a horse that was running amuck in the streets.

The toad shouted, “Talley ho! Talley ho!” and began singing and shortly after the horse joined in.

Hiram proclaimed, “Goodness! Someone is going to get hurt with him doing that!”

Thomas said, “Agree, someone has to stop this.” he then rushed over.

“Thomas!” Duchess shouted in worry.

* * *

Kiara and Kovu sat in the gardens enjoying their picnic while Judy kept a close but fair distance from them. She was tempted to watch the scene but thought better of it since her princess deserved to enjoy this moment without anyone ruining it. But that went ignored as Bolt rushed to Judy in a loud voice causing the lions to overhear.

“Judy! Trouble in the streets! We need all capable guards to stop this nuisance from hurting anybody!”

“What nuisance?!”

“A toad is driving a yellow gypsy cart and is causing damage as he goes. We need to put a stop to it.”

Judy gave a determined look, “Agree.” then look over to the princess.

Kiara said to Judy, “Go. I’ll be fine.”

The rabbit nodded and she and Bolt ran on.

Kovu gave a smirk, “So… alone at last…”

Kiara rolled her eyes but was smirking as well, for the first time in a long time she was alone without any sort of protection. She told Kovu, “Just so we’re clear, I do like that we’re finally getting some real alone time together but… If you do something I don’t like, I could easily call for my guards and have you thrown in the dungeon.”

“You know, I like it when you’re authoritative.” he smiled.

She slyly grinned at his comment.

* * *

Bolt and Judy had to ride on two of the horse guards-Buck and Maximus-as they reached an area where the toad caused severe damage. Zebras ran pass them with one of them saying, “Panic and run! Panic and run!” Bolt rode on Buck as the stallion complained, “Why are we risking ourselves for a stupid toad that’s just speeding?”

“Speeding?!” Judy shouted indignantly, “He’s not just speeding! He’s causing property damage and will be liable to hurt someone if we don’t stop him now!”

Maximus snorted in agreement.

Buck yelled, “Come on, Maxie! You can say more than that!”

Bolt shouted, “He can’t! He’s mute! You should know that!”

The horse rolled his eyes, “Sor-ry. I forgot.”

Finally they came across where the toad was and gapped at the sight. Thomas was holding onto the cart trying to get to the toad while hanging on for dear life. Despite this, the toad didn’t have a care in the world and neither did the horse. Bolt then shouted, “You there! Stop in the name of the king!”

By then more animals were witnessing the scene including Mittens, Dodger, Nick, Finnick, Nuka, Vitani, and a hamster that was looking at the whole incident like it was the most exciting thing he ever seen. But the toad didn’t stop, either he didn’t hear them or he didn’t care at this point. The guards knew they had to take drastic measures.

Fin saw Thomas hanging on and told his comrades, “What the heck does O’Malley think he’s doing?!”

Dodger pointed, “I don’t know but it looks like he’s not getting anywhere.”

Mittens motioned, “He’s going to get himself killed!”

The cart suddenly took a sharp turn and was heading toward them.

Nick shouted with frightful eyes, “Make that us!” they quickly scattered away.

Judy had saw Nick in the crowd and gasped when the out of control cart was heading toward him. She quickly jumped off Maximus to up to the ledge of a building and hopped across to the next building’s ledge. She repeated this until she grabbed hold of a Pridelands’ flag and swung it toward the fox as she reached her paw. He saw her coming and grabbed on, as she swung them both to safety into an awning.

She smirked, “Looks like it was my turn to save you.”

Nick smirked back, “Carrots… you can come to my rescue anytime…”

It looked like they were about to kiss when the commotion below reminded them of the compromising situation happening right now. The fox questioned, “So… got a plan to stop this?”

Judy’s ears drooped, she shook her head.


	11. Chapter 11

While Nick was safe the rest of his friends were not. Dodger and Finnick managed to duck into an alleyway while Mittens kept running but she was almost out of breath when something pushed her out of the way as the cart kept going, followed closely by two guard horses. Mittens looked up to see the thing that pushed her away. It was a dog with pointed ears and a snowy coat wearing golden armor.

“You’re safe now, citizen.” he said.

“Safe?! You called being nearly trampled and being pushed aside safe?!”

“You should be more grateful, cat. I could’ve just let the horse get you.”

“I would have found some way to get away. I didn’t need some guard playing hero to do it for me.”

He frowned, “You’re speaking to the acting captain of the royal guard.”

“And that’s supposed to make you all high and mighty?”

“You know, you’re making this whole rescue complicated.”

“I don’t need rescuing. They, however…” she pointed at the cart running rampant about to hit two moose.

“Oh, geez!” one exclaimed.

“You said it, brother, let’s get out of here!” they panicked and tried to run one way but ended up smacking into each other causing their antlers to stick together.

“Rutt! Get off of me!”

“No, you get off of me, Tuke!”

The moose brothers tried to get unstuck while the cart was getting closer and closer until a water rat and mole stepped in front causing the toad to stop and said to them, “Hello friends!”

The water rat said, “Don’t ‘hello friends’ us, Toad! Look at what you have done!” he motioned to the much damage caused by the toad’s latest mania and the many animals he could have severely hurt. “You must stop this foolishness at once!”

The mole timidly nodded in agreement.

But Toad just laughed, “My dear Ratty, this is my career. Surely you can’t mean-“

The horse uttered, “Ahem! Ahem!”

Toad chuckled, “How stupid of me. I want you fellows to meet my noble steed, Cyril.”

The horse spoke in a Cockney accent, “H-Hi. That’s me.” he clicked his tongue, “A bit of a trotter, a bit of a rotter. How do you do, how do you do, how do you do?”

Rat gave a stern expression, “How do you do?”

Cyril commented, “I say, governor, your friends seem to be a bit on the stuffy side, what?”

Toad chuckled.

Buck and Maximus finally caught up to them with Buck addressing Cyril, “Hey, guy, I’m all for fun and action but you’re taking it too far!”

Bolt approached them with scowl followed by Mittens, Finnick, Dodger, Nick, Judy, and Duchess and the kittens who went to Thomas, who was still holding on to the cart with his fur sticking out.

Duchess inquired, “Thomas! Thomas, are you alright?”

The alley cat slowly let go with a daze look on his face, “Just fine, baby… Just fine…” before he passed out.

Dodger saw Oliver and questioned, “You okay, kid?”

“Yeah, I think so. Is Thomas going to be okay?”

Finnick said, “He’ll be fine, though once we give him a stern lecture on what the heck he was thinking, he might not be.”

Judy stomped to the front of the cart to face the toad and demanded, “Sir, do you know of the damage you have caused?! You could have killed someone!”

Bolt started, “By order of the king, I must place you under arrest for reckless driving and causing serious property damage.”

Moley pleaded, “Please sir… surely there must be some other way…”

Ratty patted his friend’s shoulder, “The law is the law, Moley.”

Toad gasped, “Ratty! You wouldn’t hand one of your oldest friends to the guards!”

The water rat held his head high, “I’m afraid I must, Thaddeus. If you are ever to be cured of your manias, you must understand the consequences that go with them.”

Nick muttered, “Ouch. Being turned in by your own friends…” Despite his craziness, he felt sorry for the toad.

Judy’s ears caught what he said, knowing this will be a debate later on between them. She addressed the toad’s friends.

“You can state your case to His Majesty, King Simba of whether or not Mr. Toad will be allowed free. I can’t promise it will do any good but it’s your best shot.”

Moley smiled, “Oh, thank you.”

Ratty nodded, “Indeed, madam, we thank you.”

Bolt ordered, “Buck, Maximus, escort Mr. Toad and his equally reckless companion to the castle. Judy and I will meet there after we question the witnesses.”

Maximus proudly snorted making it known that he understood the command and grabbed the toad who struggled against him and demanded to be let go but the horse kept a tight grip on him as they went.

Buck told Cyril, “Alright, fast feet, let’s go.”

“Blimey governor, you take your job too serious.” he mentioned before him and Buck were out of sight.

Nick questioned, “How’s our alley cat doing?”

Finnick replied, “Still passed out but he’s in good paws.” taking notice to Duchess holding the cat with fondness.

Bolt asked, “What in the world was he doing on that cart anyway?”

Toulouse piped up, “He was trying to climb on it! Like a real alley cat would do!” He meowed and hissed in trying to mimic an alley cat.

Duchess shook her head, “No, Toulouse, he was trying to stop it so no one would get hurt.”

Mittens commented, “Well that certainly backfired on him.”

Just then a hamster while standing on top of a barrel, shouted out.

“That was incredible!”

They drew their attention on him. He pointed to Judy, “The way you just swung on that flag to save that fox,” then pointed to Bolt, “or way you zoomed in to save that cat!” he squealed.

Mittens inquired, “I’m sorry, who are you?”

“I’m Rhino.”

The group exchanged looks with Nick saying, “Rhino? _The hamster_?”

“Well, you know, my ancestry isn’t all hamster, I’m one-sixteenth wolf with you know a little wolverine in there somewhere.”

Nick, Finnick, Dodger, and Mittens exchanged odd looks.

Rhino addressed Judy and Bolt, “The point is, I can be a valuable addition to the royal guard!”

The duo exchanged a look then Judy said, “We’re listening.”

“I’m lightning-quick, I have razor-sharp reflexes, and I’m a master of stealth.”

Dodger made an amused scoff. Even Nick was trying to hold in his laughter.

Bolt and Judy examined the hamster for as small as he is, he showed great enthusiasm. They gave each other a brief nod as they wordlessly agreed to test how far it went.

Bolt started them off, “The road will be rough.”

Rhino stated, “Like I said, I’m lightning-quick.”

Judy said, “There’s no turning back.”

“Guess I’ll have to roll with the punches.”

Bolt mentioned, “Easy won’t be part of the equation.”

He said with big excited eyes, “Promise?”

Judy motioned, “I gotta warn you, there’s danger at every turn.”

“I eat danger for breakfast!”

Bolt asked, “You hungry?”

Rhino used his paws to hold his head and crack his neck, “Starving!”

The pair exclaimed, “Welcome aboard!”

The four that was watching them gapped as Fin whispered, “What just happened?”

Nick replied, “I think they just added a hamster into the royal guard.”

Dodger said, “That’s what happened all right.”

* * *

Once Bolt and Judy got statements from the rest of the crowd that observed Mr. Toad’s wild ride, Bolt took Rhino back to the castle as Judy told him she’ll be there shortly. Nick told his friends he’d meet up with them later and they didn’t waste a second to leave.

The fox and rabbit met up to each other and started walking around.

“I’m really glad you weren’t hurt.” she said.

“Well I’m glad you weren’t either. But Carrots… there’s something that’s been troubling me since you had to arrest that toad.”

“Yes?”

“Would you do that? Would you arrest your friends for something they did?”

She froze in place and slightly turned her head away to avoid his gaze.

Nick frowned at her lack of response. He pointed it out, “You’re not answering.”

“Nick…” she softly uttered, “I wouldn’t want to… but I would have no choice…”

“That’s not entirely true.” he stated.

She gapped and yelled, “Are you suggesting that I would let my friends go even if they did something bad?!”

He crossed his arms to face her, “Maybe that is what I am suggesting.”

She gasped.

“Look Carrots, my friends and I count on each other to get by and that takes true loyalty. If that rat was willing to turn his friend over just like that, then he was not loyal to his friend.”

“He was making sure his friend and others didn’t get hurt! He was following the law!”

He bitterly replied, “I guess that shouldn’t come as a surprise to me… you are a royal guard after all… I should have realized that this wasn’t going to work out so easily…”

Her eyes widen and stammered, “Wha… what are you saying…?”

He scowled, “I’m saying that it be better that a guard like you should stay away from a con like me…” he quickly walked away from her before she had the chance to stop him.


	12. Chapter 12

When Judy returned to the castle, she saw Kiara and Kovu chasing each other down the halls, laughing. The lions saw her and immediately stopped with the frivolity. Kiara could clearly see her best friend was in pain. After all, bunnies have a hard time hiding their emotions.

“Kovu… could you…?”

The lion merely nodded and left.

The princess immediately wrapped her friend in her arms, all the while whispering, “It’s okay… it’s okay… I’m right here… tell me everything.”

Judy did. It took awhile to explain since she blubbered at some of the parts but Kiara managed to understand. When the bunny finished, Kiara asked.

“He really said that?”

Judy sniffled and nodded.

“Oh, Judy… I’m so sorry…”

“I-I g-guess it wasn’t meant to be…”

Kiara shook her head, “I was so sure… the way you two were interacting…”

Judy stood up, “It doesn’t matter. I’ll never see him again.” she started heading upstairs, “Could you tell them I’m not feeling up to dinner?”

“Of course.”

She nodded in thanks and went up. When she had reached the top a weasel dress regally had a flower out to her.

“A lovely flower for a lovely bunny.”

Judy was not the mood to let him down and merely accepted the flower and went on her way.

* * *

Finnick snarled, “You are an idiot…”

Nick sipped from his drink and faced the smaller fox with bloodshot eyes, “Let it go, Fin.”

Mittens spoke, “I have to agree with the small fry.”

Nick groaned, “Not you too…”

Tramp shook his head, “Nick, what were you thinking?”

The red fox growled, “I was thinking… that I saved us from a terrible mistake… Eventually she would have caught on to some of our more shady dealings and arrest us on the spot!” there was silence till he began to mutter, “I should have just walked away at the ball… I shouldn’t have gotten involved… _Why_ did I ever get involved?” he quickly drowned his sorrows with another drink as he thought, _Why did I let her get to me…?_

His friends casted pitiful looks toward him.

* * *

As the next few days passed, Judy was healing but slowly. She found herself sulking around the castle and stood like a statue whenever she stood guard by Kiara or anywhere else in the castle. Sometimes she watched Rhino’s training session with Bolt. Most of the guards were uncertain of a hamster joining the guard but Rhino was showing great potential. Bolt had invited her to train with them, hoping to cheer her up but she refused.

Kiara felt guilty of how close she was getting to Kovu when her own best friend had just lost a prospective love interest. The weasel duke was still around to court her friend but why couldn’t have been him that fell out of Judy’s sights? She just didn’t understand it.

Kovu noticed her turmoil while she had been giving him a full tour of the castle and they had come across Judy just standing there in the hallway with droopy ears and a sullen face.

Kiara found herself muttering, “How could he have said that to her…? As a royal guard it is her duty to arrest anyone that’s causing trouble.”

Kovu didn’t know what to feel. On one side, it is Judy’s job to arrest someone even if that was her friend, but at the same time as a friend shouldn’t you show some loyalty to said friend? He may be new to the whole friendship thing but he knew something about loyalty. Even though at this moment his loyalty to his family was wavering he still felt a sense to protect them. He could have told Kiara about his mother’s plot but he kept it to himself instead.

He said to her, “But if that was you… who did something wrong, would you have like it if your best friend arrested you?” genuinely wondering what her answer would be.

Kiara’s eyes widen, she thought about it before declaring, “I wouldn’t like it, but she would be doing the right thing. Friend or not, it’s important to make sure that animal is held responsible for their actions…”

Kovu furrowed his brow in concern. He knew then he would have to keep his mission a secret a little longer, because if Kiara felt strongly about that then chances were he would end up in the dungeon along with his family.

* * *

Time was running out. The month was almost done and the gang still didn’t have enough to meet Khan’s quota for next month. They managed to gain some coinage at the ball but given most of them were occupied with other distractions it wasn’t enough.

Dodger stated, “You know we have to.”

Nick firmly said, “No.”

The table groaned.

Mittens pointed, “Nick, we don’t have any other choice.”

Tramp declared, “I don’t like it either, but even if we keep conning, it won’t be the adequate amount Shere Khan wants.”

Nick motioned, “Then we call in favors, _anything_ is better than stealing.”

Thomas gestured, “Except those favors will want something back.”

Nick proclaimed, “If that’s what it will take to get Shere Khan off our backs, so be it.”

Finnick shook his head, “Every since you and the bunny parted from each other you’ve been so emotionless that you’ve forgotten how to be sensible.”

“Stealing is not sensible. It’s a desperate act.” Nick countered.

“Well, we are desperate!” Tito yelled.

Francis quoted, “King Lear, Act one, Scene one: Nothing will come of nothing.”

Rita calmly said, “Look Nick, this is how it must be if we can’t get the money otherwise.”

Nick stood up, “Alright. But we call in the favors first then… if nothing else… fine.” he walked away.

Mittens said sadly, “He’s getting worst.”

“That bunny was the one for him, we all know it.” Tramp mentioned.

Tito angrily said, “So like why did she have to be a royal guard then, uh?!”

Rita rolled her eyes, “Shut it, Tito, it’s not her fault.”

Francis pointed, “Fate can be a cruel mistress… Such as the young lovers of Romeo and Juliet whose families were bitter enemies and it was because of such bitterest that the young lovers perished in death…”

Thomas shuddered, “Now that’s a cheery tale if I ever heard of.”

They sighed, feeling lost of how to get Nick to feel again.

* * *

Nick sat in a corner of the tavern as he waited for his favor to sit down with him. A tall fox in tattered clothing and top hat carried a cane while his companion, a cat in equally tattered clothing looking dim-witted stuck close by him.

“Ah, Nicholas P. Wilde! How long as it been my boy?”

“Not long enough.” Nick stated with an emotionless tone.

Honest John sat down and Gideon followed suit. The taller fox tutted, “Aw, what’s wrong, my boy? You seem more stone face than usual.” The older fox knew all too well of the younger fox’s ability to mask his emotions but it seemed now the mask was too set in place as if it was keeping it from expressing any sort of feelings.

“None of your business. What is your business is that you need to lend us some money to help pay for our debt to Shere Khan.”

This peaked the fox’s interest, “Well now… I thought you always manage to con your way to meet the interest payment in time. Don’t tell me you’ve lost your magic touch, Nicky.”

“No, it’s still there. The problem is Khan doubled the payment for next month…”

John slowly said, “Ah… I see… So that’s why you sent me that letter to meet you here.”

“I took no pleasure into doing so, but we’re running out of options and the gang wants to start stealing.”

“So you want to play hero and make sure they don’t… How very… _noble_.” he slyly grinned.

“I try to be. But I know someone who’s the very definition of that word.” for a brief moment he had pain in his face before he went back to being stone.

“Of course, because you know everyone…” Honest John touched his chin in thought.

“The point is… You give us half of your earnings and we will buy you all the beer you and Gideon could want for the rest of the month.”

The old fox chuckled, “Oh, Nicholas… Oh, Nicholas… Surely you do not take me for a fool? I was the one who taught you the very meaning of swindle. So you cannot hustle your way out of this. I expect payment in return.”

Nick sighed, “When?”

“After you pay Shere Khan, naturally.”

He gave off a grimace, “You’re not making this any easier…”

“Is life ever easy, my boy? Had you stayed with me you would be living on easy street right now.”

Nick abruptly stood up and firmly said, “Keep your money. I won’t make us go down deeper in debt and as for living on easy street; I don’t see you wearing any fancy new threads to indicate you’re living a rich lifestyle right at this moment.”

Honest John shrugged, “Your loss, my boy. You could have accepted our help but since you have refused, we’ll have to take our business elsewhere.” then he ordered a round of drinks.

Nick walked back to his friends and was force to tell them he struck out.

Dodger took a sip from his drink and motioned, “So much for that.”

Nick stated, “I still have some more favors to call in, this was just the first try.”

Finnick frowned, “I know Foulfellow was the least likely to give us trouble but his stupid greed got the better of him. I don’t like the idea of calling in the next favor…”

Mittens gave a concern look, “Why? Who’s next?”

Finnick stated, “Ratigan.”


	13. Chapter 13

“That sewer rat?!” Tramp shouted.

“He’s crazy!” Tito declared.

“Believe me, he’s not one of my favorites either…” Nick said, “But he would actually have the amount we need and he might make a better deal then what Honest John tried to pull.”

Thomas pointed, “Keyword: _Might._ ”

Mittens said, “And you have to go him, he won’t come here.”

Nick replied, “I know, that’s why I’m going first thing in the morning.”

* * *

Nick walked along the docks to find the waterfront pub that Ratigan owned, he was careful to stay away from the water and could remember a time he used to love playing in water when his aunt and uncle taught him how to swim but when a certain incident happened he became wary to any deep bodies of water.

Deckhands were rushing to move cargo to and from ships. He could hear the harbor master-a hippo-called out to a trade ship, “Here’s another crate from Woodland to be delivered to Zooland.”

Two deckhands-a wolf and tiger-carried the crate to the ship when the wolf slipped on a wet spot and he fell along with the crate that busted open on impact and what looked like moldy onions spilled out and were rolling around on deck. One of the onions went to Nick’s feet and he picked up. He examined it, thinking that Woodland must have gotten on bad terms with Zooland since he was last there. Zooland must have done something insulting if Woodland was giving them moldy onions.

Leaving Woodland was hard thing to do with his aunt and uncle begging him to stay but he just couldn’t…

The hippo yelled out, “Hey, fox! That’s private property!” he went over to grab the onion from him.

Nick casually said, “That’s okay, I wasn’t hungry for mold anyway.” he went on his way ignoring the hippo’s glare. _Never let them see they get to you…_ Unfortunately one mammal, particularly a rabbit, would for evermore get to him from time to time as he thought of what could have been for them. _I was the master of my fate… I never needed anybody like that in my life… but even now with her far beyond my reach… she’s never out of my sight…_

Then when he found the pub he had to cast his melancholy thoughts aside knowing he had to keep his wits about him as he was going to meet with a calculating rat. Entering the pub, there were different sections for the right size animals, the rodents were in one section, the medium size mammals like him were in another, then the large animals like giraffes and elephants were in the final section.

He crouched down to the rodent section and asked a plumb bar mouse, “Tell Ratigan, Nicholas Wilde wants to see him.”

The mouse merely nodded and went off. In a few minutes, a bat with a crippled wing and peg-leg showed up.

“The boss still isn’t happy how you left, Wilde, why should he see you?”

“Tell him, I require a favor and I won’t tell him what it is until I see him personally.”

The bat wobbled away and when he came back, he said, “Right this way.”

They were in the back of the pub with Ratigan sitting in a large chair on a table. Nick stood by the door preparing to make a quick escape if it came down to that.

The rat wickedly grinned, “Nicholas… It’s been awhile…” he took a smoke.

“Yes. Yes, it has. But why dwell on the past when we could look into the bright future.”

“Bright future? Oh, does the fox who left me without so much as a word have some way to make up for his sudden absence?”

“That all depends on you.”

Ratigan’s interest peaked, “Really? Do tell.”

“Recently, Shere Khan has doubled me and my friends’ interest and I need a way to help pay for that in time.”

Ratigan smirked, “And you come straight to me to get that money.”

“Yes.”

“Hmm… very well… but I have a _small condition_.”

“I would expect nothing less.” Nick stated.

“I want you to come back to work for me…”

The fox’s brow furrowed, “For how long?”

The rat tapped his fingers together with sly grin, “For as long as I want…”

Nick pondered on it, as much as he didn’t want to work for the rat again, the first time was bad enough that’s why he left when he did, but he couldn’t have his friends resort to stealing. He said, “I need some time to think about it.”

“But of course, take all the time you need.” the rat smiled.

“Except I don’t have a lot of time…” Nick muttered.

“Indeed, there’s never time for anything.”

“I thank you, Ratigan for giving me your time and considering my favor.”

“Naturally, Nicholas, we criminal masterminds must stick together.”

Nick wanted to reject the title outright but kept the façade up to appease the rat. He thank him again and went out the door.

Fidget questioned, “Boss, I thought you didn’t like Wilde after what he did?”

“My dear Fidget, it is the opportunity I have been waiting for. I was hoping Nicholas would return someday to help me get revenge on Basil and King Bambi! For you see, what Nicholas doesn’t know when he was but a kit, I tried to overthrow the royal family given I was a lowly advisor of the royal court,” he scowled, “But that insufferable Basil discovered my plot and he managed to battle me on top of a waterfall and I fell to my death, or so they all thought…

“It was the perfect plan, when I recognized Nicholas after all those years, I recruited him at once but I made sure to never mention my revenge and before he left, I was going to trick him to go back to King Bambi’s castle and I would have convince him to bring me inside and I would have completed my takeover.”

“How did you get discovered in the first place?”

“A stupid little girl who was a toymaker’s daughter. I was using him to make a giant contraption of myself so I could fight against the king. But the girl managed to find Basil and told him all about her father’s kidnapping and the unspeakable lout figured it out!”

Fidget inquired, “So, what happens if Wilde doesn’t agree to your terms?”

Ratigan stated, “If he does choose my offer then we have nothing to worry about, but if he doesn’t… then I’m afraid that Nicholas will have outlive his usefulness.”

* * *

“He wants you to come work with him?” Finnick questioned.

“For how long?” Dodger asked.

Nick made a small chuckle, “I asked that same question and he said ‘for long as l want’.”

Mittens frowned, “I don’t like the sound of that.”

Tramp inquired, “Will you do it?”

Nick said, “I told him I needed some time to think about it.”

“But the month is almost up.” said Rita.

“Which is why I have to make my decision soon.”

Finnick gapped, “You’re actually considering it?”

Nick merely turned away giving them all the answer they needed.

* * *

Kiara and Kovu were in the gardens again as it became their special place, while high in his castle tower, Rafiki looked down to see them and smiled, “Ah, Upendi…” then moved away from the window.

Kiara dreamily stared at Kovu which he took notice to and smirked.

“What are you looking at?”

“You…” she softly uttered with a smile.

He chuckled then stopped when staring into her eyes that glowed bright in the nighttime. He said passionately, “You know, when I see your eyes like that they remind me of the bright sun…”

She whispered, “Kovu…” she leaned forward and he found himself doing the same until he stopped and cleared his throat. She asked in concern, “What’s wrong?”

Kovu turned away in pain, “We shouldn’t be doing this…”

“What?”

“Kiara… I… I can’t fit in your world…”

“Why not?”

“I just can’t!” he ran back into the castle.

Kiara was stun. She had no idea of what just happened.

* * *

Judy was sitting on her bed reading but her thoughts dwelled to a certain fox and tried to rid of them but couldn’t, she didn’t have the heart to. As much as it hurt she just couldn’t forget him.

There was a rapid knock on her door and she called out, “Come in!” grateful for the distraction.

Kiara came in with tears straining her cheeks, surprising the bunny.

“Kiara! What happen?” she stood on the bed as the lioness sat on it, not looking directly at her friend.

“Well… apparently you’re not the only one terrible with keeping a guy within your grasp…”

Judy covered her mouth before moving in to comfort her princess. “I’m so sorry, Kiara…”

“He said… he said… he couldn’t fit in my world…”

“Why did he say that?”

“I don’t know…”

With a scowl, Judy proclaimed, “Well, I’m going to find out!”

Kiara grabbed her paw, “No… please… I want him to tell me… but I won’t force him.”

Judy relaxed and sat down beside her friend, “Alright.”

Kiara gave an amused scoff, “We just have awful luck when it comes to love…”

Judy stated, “Nick and I were not in love.” no matter how much she wished it.

“But you might as well as been… I know you’ve been upset since he departed from your life… Even right now I can admit I’m in love with Kovu…”

Judy’s eyes widen and gasped, “Really?”

Kiara gave a sad nod, “I do. I love him. I think I’ve known since I was a kid I have met the lion of my dreams… Spending time with him has helped me to know him better that I have fallen more in love…”

“Kiara… that’s… that’s so amazing…” Judy uttered in awe.

The lioness just kept giving that sad smile.

* * *

Kovu stared blankly at the mirror that was hanging in his guest room and was feeling empty inside until anger swelled within and he let out a growl as he used his claws to slash the mirror. It broke and the pieces fell to the floor and Kovu could see his reflection was distorted.

 _Good…_ he thought. He didn’t deserve to look at himself. For every day he spent with Kiara he felt so happy to be with her that it was becoming unbearable to keep his secrets from her. _I’ll never shake away the pain…_ _I close my eyes, but she’s still there…_ _She will still inspire me and be a part of everything I do… for evermore…_

He laid on his bed but sleep eluded him, all thoughts going to her. He whispered, “I’m sorry, Mother… but I can’t do this anymore… I love her…”


	14. Chapter 14

Nuka and Vitani watched as their mother paced back and forth while seething, “What in the world is he waiting for?! He should have killed Simba by now!”

Vitani tried to reassure her mother, “Maybe he hasn’t had the chance or time…”

Zira snarled, “He’s had plenty time!”

Nuka had a smug look as he proclaimed, “I told you. You should have sent me instead. I would have killed Simba shortly after getting into the castle.”

For the first time in a long time Zira seemed to actually care of what Nuka said, “Of course you would have my son, but the fact does not change that Kovu is Scar’s chosen heir and we must put our trust in him. Perhaps you are right, Vitani, he probably hasn’t had the chance or time. But if he does not kill Simba by the end of the month then we must take matters into our own paws!”

* * *

Nick and Finnick walked in the bustling marketplace with the fennec fox saying, “Nick, don’t do it.”

Nick replied, “I don’t want to, but at this point…”

“We know what that rat is capable of and it’s no good.”

“Which gives me an advantage. By knowing what he is capable of, I can find some way around it.”

“Sure you’ll be able to handle that?”

The fox looked down with frown, “What do you mean?”

“Nick, for this past week, you’ve been sulky ever since you and the bunny…”

Nick covered his ears, “Don’t you dare mention her!” too late, memories of Judy filled his head.

Finnick kept speaking, determined to get his point across, “I know you cared for her…”

Nick found himself pleading which was rare for him, “Fin, please… don’t torture me…”

“I’m sorry, Nick, but you have to admit it to yourself…”

“Admit what?” he demanded.

“That you love her…”

Nick stood silent as that one word pricked at his heart and thought, _No, never… I can’t say it… I_ won’t _say it…_

And he wouldn’t have to, for at that very moment, there was a feminine scream and a shout, “HELP! THIEF!”

A red fox suddenly rushed through the crowds carrying an expensive necklace and ended up colliding into Nick as they tumbled over with the necklace dropped next to Nick and the other fox quickly got up and ran away, forgetting the necklace.

“There he is! The little shifty thief!” the Baroness Georgette appeared and pointed to the royal guards that were patrolling the streets when they spotted Nick with the necklace and began arresting him.

Nick gapped, “What?! No! There was another fox!”

Georgette yelled, “Likely story! I saw you!”

Finnick tried to protest but the guards forcibly shoved him aside as they took Nick to the castle.

* * *

Judy stood behind Kiara who was sitting next to her parents in throne room as they went over documents that Zazu was explaining about. Jasiri watched them with boredom, silently thanking the Great Kings for making Kion a second born royal for she would have hated being queen of the Pridelands. Suddenly there was a commotion coming from outside the room and the Baroness Georgette came through the doors looking furious followed by several guards.

Zazu demanded, “What is the meaning of this intrusion?!”

Georgette yelled, “A thief stole my necklace!”

The zebra guard said, “But luckily we caught him.” He moved aside for Buck to reveal the crook in chains.

Judy gasped when she saw the very fox that still haunts her dreams at night.

Georgette shouted to Simba, “I demand that you punish him at once!”

Nick cried out, “I’m not the thief! Another fox that looked like me stole that necklace and we bumped into each other!”

“Lies!” the poodle angrily replied, “Your Majesty, I request before you that he be sent to the dungeons!”

There was a hush over the room as everyone turned to the king to wait for his order. Then Simba stated, “As it was your necklace, Baroness, I will allow it.”

Nick was stupefied. This morning, he was a fox trying to get by while doing good as much as possible only for him to get sent to the dungeon for the rest of his life… He felt himself getting drag away when he heard a familiar shout.

“WAIT!”

_Carrots? I didn’t know she was here this whole time…_

Everyone turned to her in confusion.

“Simba, this fox saved my life while I was accompanying the queen to town. It would be terrible of me not to repay him for his bravery. Please, let him go.”

Mutters rose among the court while Nick was flabbergasted and tried to see Judy’s face but she did not once look at him and instead kept her focus on the king, pleading to him with her eyes hoping he would consider her suggestion.

Simba silenced his court with a raised paw and faced Judy with sadness, “I am impressed that he did such a deed for you but I cannot let him go, for he is charge with a serious offence.”

She declared, “Then I shall be responsible for the prisoner!”

Gasps surrounded the throne room even Nick found himself gasping at what Judy was trying to do for him and guilt overwhelmed him from remembering the day they parted.

Nala asked, “Are you sure, Judy? You know of the consequences if you do this.”

Judy stated, “I’m sure.”

Simba then proclaimed, “Very well, Judy. You have made your choice. It shall be your duty that the prisoner does not leave the palace unless I say otherwise. Is that clear?”

Judy bowed, “Yes, Your Majesty. And thank you.”

Simba ordered to Buck, “Release him.”

Buck got the chains off him and the fox looked directly at Judy who gave him a brief glance before motioning him to follow her. He did and as they rounded into the hallway, he uttered.

“Thank you…”

Judy softly replied while not looking at him, “You’re welcome…”

“Fluff… would you please look at me…?”

She stopped walking and slowly turned to him with a straight face.

With sad eyes, he softly said, “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”

Her eyes slowly widen.

“I was selfish, arrogant, and stupid. I thought I was above the law thinking that if I somehow had your loyalty I would never had to worry about getting arrested. But that was wrong of me to think so… You have to do what’s right and even if that means arresting someone who happens to be your friend then… so be it.”

“Nick…”

“But what you did for me back there… I don’t know if there’s any way to express my gratitude.”

“Well, you’re not a free fox, I hoped I could set you free but I must know… Were you truly framed?”

“Yes. Yes, I was. Please say you believe me, Judy.”

She slightly gasped when he said her name and gave a tiny smile, “I do. I really do. When you were defending yourself; you had looked so sincere that I couldn’t just stand by and let you take the rap like that…”

A small smirk spread on his face and opened his arms. She took that as a sign to hug him and did so with a grin on her face while wrapping around him tightly.

“Oh, you bunnies so emotional…” he commented.

She faced him and touched his cheek, “That’s good. For a while there I was afraid I was never going to be able to feel again.”

This time, his eyes widen, “What?”

She sadly smiled, “Nick… when you went away from me that day, I lost all feeling… I could not feel happy, anger, sadness, or anything. I just felt… empty.”

“Carrots… oh, Carrots…” he held her close causing her to be buried into his chest, “I felt the same way.”

She uttered in surprise, “You did?”

“Yes. For these past days, I hardly felt anything. I was numb. However, when I saw you again and saw what you did… I felt alive again…”

Tears came down her cheek as she said happily, “And when I saw you it was like the world was bright again!”

“Judy… let’s never be apart again…”

“Agreed. I don’t think I could live in a world without you, Nick.”

“Nor I you…”

They embraced lovingly unaware of a weasel had overheard their conversation and scowled knowing this could ruin the plan and would have to step up his game.


	15. Chapter 15

Mittens sputtered, “They just-they just took him?!”

Finnick crossed his arms being serious, “That’s right.”

Dodger shook his head in sorrow. Tramp and Thomas exchanged sad glances. Tito, Francis, and Einstein were bewildered and Rita asked, “And he didn’t steal it?”

“No, and that’s the worst part they think he did but that was the furthest thing that had happen.”

Dodger commented, “It’s painfully ironic, don’t you think? Nick was making sure we didn’t steal and instead he gets arrested for it and he was framed.”

Everyone at the table hung their head in regret realizing the truth of those words.

Mittens then declared, “Let this be a lesson to us, from now on we don’t even think about stealing no matter how frantic we get when it comes to paying the money.” They nodded their heads. “And let’s hope Nick is alright…” the cat added.

The group gave forlorn expressions.

* * *

Nick sat at the royal table beside Judy and saw how happy the rabbit was as she stole glances to him but become sorrowful to the princess who hardly touched her meal and kept her head down to avoid looking at the lion across from her and he saw that Kovu was doing the same. The Duke of Weaselton was giving him glares and the fox inwardly felt smug, even during their separation Judy still refused the weasel much to his relief and now that they were back together he planned on showing how much he cared for her.

Looking around the table, he winked at Duchess and Lady and they gave him a smile of acknowledgement. Fru-Fru waved at him and he politely nodded at her. Tiifu and Zuri seemed unsure about him, they knew he was arrested for alleged stealing but on an occasion they tended to give him flirtatious smiles. Nick smirked when Judy caught them and glared at them while scooting closer to him.

He whispered to her, “Can I help it I’m such a handsome fox…?”

“Oh, hush.” she replied but gave a tiny smirk.

Jasiri smiled as well as she watched the two rekindle their romance, at first when she heard how Nick practically accused Judy of being a fink when it comes to arresting someone she knew, Jasiri wanted to set the fox straight but thought better of it if he wouldn’t listen to her if she was part of upholding the law now. The hyena wanted to tell Simba that Nick wasn’t a thief but if there was no evidence to prove that… it was a good thing that Judy spoke up when she did and wish she could have thought of it first but seeing the two together like this she concluded it was better this way and later told Nala, Simba, and Kiara in conference that she knew the fox as an old friend and asked if he join them for dinner. 

They agreed given they remembered the fox from the ball and Judy held an interest toward him and they too were glad that she spoke up when she did.

Jasiri remembered the exact words they exchanged.

_“So, you don’t think he’s a thief?”_

_Nala shook her head, “We can’t prove it but I remember him on the streets and what Judy said was true, he helped her when she needed it.”_

_Kiara pointed, “Judy wouldn’t trust a thief, besides, I know that is the same fox she danced with at the ball.” she winked at Jasiri as they kept Judy’s rendezvous with the fox in Outsider Ward a secret from the older monarchs._

_Simba stated, “I was actually going to keep him in the dungeons until the baroness left and then keep him in a guest room until we investigated further of what he said about another fox stealing the necklace instead of him. I suppose we could still do that…”_

_Jasiri lit up, “Could you, Simba? I would be so grateful and it’s the least I can do for an old friend.”_

_Simba chuckled, “Anything for my future daughter-in-law._

She came out of her memory and cleared her throat to get the rabbit and fox’s attention, “So, Nick, shall I tell my future-in-laws of how we know each other?”

The fox uneasily chuckled and rubbed his neck, “Are you sure that’s a good idea, Siri?”

“Of how we knew each other in Outsider Ward? Of course. I was the one that found you wandering around the streets and I decided to help by taking you in to meet my friends.”

Duchess asked, “Was Thomas one of these friends?”

Jasiri nodded, “That’s right, so was Tramp, Mittens, and Dodger. We helped each other get by until I left to tell Kion I loved him.”

There were awes around the table.

Nick smirked and gestured, “So naturally it was up to me to pick up the pace once you left. You just left one night telling us you found a job somewhere else, of course I didn’t learn until recently that job required you to pucker up with the prince…”

Jasiri and Judy rolled their eyes.

Nala questioned the hyena, “You never told your friends why you left?”

Jasiri looked ashamed, “I didn’t mean to keep it a secret but well… Kion meant everything to me that I couldn’t find the words…”

Kovu stared at her and inquired, “You just left…? Weren’t you worried they would be upset at you? Tell you that you _failed_ them?” he asked that last part with a twinge of fear and it did not go unnoticed by the royals and fox.

Nick spoke up, “I can tell you right now, that we never thought that way when Jasiri left. We just thought she needed to go her own way and we respected that.”

Jasiri found herself nearly crying, “Really? You weren’t upset?”

“You always been part of the gang, Siri, no matter where you were. “ the fox smiled bright at her.

“Thanks, Nicky, I really needed that…” she smiled back.

Simba then asked the fox directly, “Nicholas, I remember your full name being announced at the ball and I recalled that your last name is Wilde. I can’t help but think that it’s familiar…”

Nick furrowed his brow, “Oh? How so?”

“I remember a noble family of the name Wilde, and they had two young kits.”

Nala exclaimed, “Oh! I remember! They used to visit us when we young! We certainly had some fun times with them!”

Simba asked his wife, “It was Jonathan and Robert, wasn’t it?”

“Yes! It was!”

A clang of silverware full of food fell to the floor as they saw Nick rushing out of there.

The Duke commented, “Well, that’s very rude, he didn’t wait to be excused.” Judy didn’t wait either when she ran after the fox. The weasel chuckled nervously, “A spirited thing, isn’t she? I’m going to have my hands full with that one.”

The royals inwardly groaned with Nala eying her husband as if saying, _Remind me again why we’re letting him stay?_

Simba shrugged.

Judy found Nick leaning over a balcony and cautiously approach him, “Nick…?”

He slowly faced her and quietly said, “I suppose you’ll want an explanation as to why I ran out like that?”

“You don’t have to…”

“We agreed we be honest with each other, and since I came this close to losing you, I should tell you.”

She gave him her full attention, “I’m listening.”

He softly chuckled and said, “What their highnesses just said about playing with young foxes name Jonathan and Robert… That was my father and Uncle Robin.”

“Robin… Robin…” her eyes widen, “As in Robin Hood of Sherwood Forest?!”

Nick gave a tiny smirk, “The same…”

“You’re related to the famous Robin Hood?!”

“I think we’ve already established that, Carrots.”

She blushed, “Sorry. Got carried away there… You were saying?”

Nick sighed, “Well, I remember my father was as fun-loving as the King and Queen had stated he was in there and my mother… she used to sew all my clothes and sang me to sleep… She was an angel… When she died, Aunt Marian took over raising me and became my second mother. Uncle Robin was just as fun as my father was and told me all about his stories of living in Sherwood and it inspired me to do good.”

She knew this was going to be a delicate question but she had to ask, “And… have you done good?”

Nick stared at her and answered, “I try. I have always tried to do some sort good, that’s why I rather con animals out of their money then just take it without them knowing.”

She gave a small smile.

He looked over the balcony as he continued, “Do I like what I do? No. No, not really…”

She tilted her head in confusion, “Then why…?”

“Continue doing it? Because… if the world’s only going to see a fox as shifty and untrustworthy then there is no point to be anything else…”

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she said, “Nick… you are so much more than that…”

He looked at her in intrigue, “How do you figure that?”

She sighed and lifted the fur over her left cheek revealing her scars. Nick gapped at them and uttered, “Carrots… Carrots, what did that to you?”

“A hyena named Janja.”

“Janja? That spineless twit?!”

She nodded, “I was nine, and… it was during a royal summit and I was following Kion, Bunga, and a gorilla name Terk as they ventured into Outsider Ward when they weren’t suppose to and came upon Janja. I stood up to him and he clawed me. He also called me a dumb bunny. Hence why I was nervous about meeting you in Outsider Ward and why I don’t like being called dumb.”

He nodded with a smirk, “It certainly explains a lot.”

“So afterwards I was determined to prove Janja wrong and be more then I appear to be… Of course, there was a flaw in that plan as you so bluntly pointed out on the day we met, I quote: ‘Face it. You didn’t earn any of it so you’ll never be real guard… You’re a cute bunny though… at least you got that going for you! Hang in there!’” she crossed her arms with a knowing smirk, and waited for his response.

He found himself cringing when hearing the words and uneasily laughed, “I really said all that?”

She stated, “Yes. Yes, you did.”

He sighed, “I was a major jerk to you, Carrots… it’s amazing that you even gave me a second chance.”

“Well… you showed me there was a whole different side to you and well… I found you quite attractive.” she turned her head away in embarrassment.

Nick felt his heart beating faster as she had confessed that last bit, and reached for her chin while softly uttering, “I found you attractive too, Judy…”

Her eyes widen before smiling as she said, “Even though I’m a rabbit?”

He chuckled, “Well you’re attracted to a fox, care to explain that?”

“I can’t. Because I don’t understand it myself, but… it just feels so right to be with you…”

Nick slowly moved her closer to him, “Same here…”

And with that, they had their first ever kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Jasiri had arrived at the tavern late that night and told the gang what happened at the castle with Nick. The group felt immediate relief.

Finnick sighed happily, “The bunny came through… Good.”

Jasiri sadly added, “But he will not be able to leave the castle without the king’s say-so.”

Mittens told her, “Just tell him we’re glad he’s safe and that we took this as a sign to avoid stealing from now.”

The hyena smiled, “I’ll be sure to tell him that.”

* * *

Kovu wandered the halls when he found King Simba in the royal library reading a book and quickly went pass the doorway until the king’s commanding voice said.

“Kovu, come back here.”

Kovu froze and slowly made his way back to face the king. “Yes, Your Highness?”

Simba put down his book and faced the lion with a stern expression, “I’ve noticed you and my daughter have been avoiding each other as of late. Normally, I would approve but given how upset Kiara is, I must find out why.”

Kovu hung his head, “I don’t deserve her…”

Simba’s brow rose, “What do you mean?”

Kovu humbly went down on one knee, “Since the time I have known Kiara, I had fallen hopelessly in love with her…”

Simba’s eyes widen.

The young lion continued, “Her kind nature, her bravery, her regal splendor… Not to mention her beauty… She is every inch a future queen, you trained her very well, you should be very proud…”

Simba smiled but Kovu didn’t see it, “I am…” then he turned serious again, “Kiara told me you had no knowledge of Scar killing his own brother…”

“That’s right… I had no idea.”

“What did you know then?”

“My mother told me how Scar was this great hero for saving the Pridelands from a king that didn’t care about the pride and instead focused on the weaker species…”

“It seemed your mother didn’t know herself of what Scar did… I didn’t meet Zira until I came back to reclaim the throne. Nala told me how Zira was brought to the castle after being in a terrible rainstorm. After Scar met her, he decided to add her into the royal court.”

Kovu looked up then and dared to ask a question he was dying to know, “Did she meet my father there?”

“Your father?”

“I never knew him and Mother told us nothing about him.”

“Hmm…” Simba pondered on this, intrigued about this information.

“Vitani told me how Mother loved Scar but he’s not our father.”

“She had three cubs with a different lion?” Simba questioned.

“Right. I just don’t understand why that is…”

Simba was amazed by that too, Nala told him Scar and Zira were close but maybe they weren’t that close… it was a mystery he was determined to solve.

“Well… thank you, Kovu, for this informal talk. You may return to whatever it was you were doing before I stopped you.”

“Uh… You’re welcome, sire…” he felt confused by the whole exchange but went on his way.

Nala then appeared and sat by Simba, “So, how did your talk with Kovu go?”

He admitted, “Surprising. I didn’t expect him to admit his love for our daughter.”

Nala smiled, “I figured as much… Kiara loves him too.”

Simba gasped, “What?!”

Nala chuckled, “Oh, Simba, you knew it was going to happen sooner or later.”

Simba sighed, “I guess so… it just seems I’m losing my only daughter…”

Nala shook her head in amusement, “You will never lose her… she loves you too much as her father.”

He suddenly asked, “Do you know anything about Kovu’s father?”

Nala’s brow rose, “Kovu’s father?”

“Yes, the boy doesn’t know anything about his father and Zira never told him anything about him.”

Nala frowned, “Why does that not surprise me…?”

Simba frowned as well, “I know you said she had affections for Scar but if he didn’t seem interested in her…”

Nala replied, “He liked her enough to have her on his court but no, he didn’t find her attractive…” she then looked troubled as she remembered a certain moment that she kept secret for so long.

* * *

*Thirty Years Ago*

Nala entered the throne room finding King Scar brewing in his regal chair until his face lit up at seeing her.

“Ah, Nala… your timing couldn’t have been more perfect…” he added with a sultry tone, “My, how you’ve grown…”

Nala started saying, “Your Majesty, we have a problem with the hyenas.”

“Oh? What about them?” he asked in a bored tone while getting up and started stalking around the room.

“They are overeating everything and stealing from the subjects! Every day the Pridelands becomes worst and worst!”

“Well then! We need a solution!”

“Yes! What are you going to do about it?!”

“Simple…” suddenly he pressed her against the wall, “We need heirs…”

“What?!” she screeched, “What are you talking about?!”

“Come sweet Nala, be my queen and together we’ll fly to the stars and create a host of little Scars…” he leaned down to kiss her when he felt a searing pain in his cheek like he been clawed and jumped back.

“Never!” Nala shouted, “I’ll never be your queen!” and she ran out of the room with him shouting.

“One way or another, you’ll be mine!"

* * *

Nala shuddered as those words echoed in her mind and Simba noticed her trembling.

“Are you alright?” he asked in concern.

Nala gazed into her husband’s eyes and recalled how after she left Scar she ran away from the Pridelands and found her long lost best friend… she gave a tiny smile and nuzzled his mane, “Yes… I am now…”

Simba was confused by what she meant but he nuzzled her back.

* * *

Judy led Nick to the room he would be staying in and they lingered in the doorway before Judy pulled out a key looking remorseful.

Nick reassured her, “It’s okay, Fluff… I know what you have to do. I am your responsibility after all…”

Judy eyed a large flower pot in the hallway, and softly said, “What if I just said I lost the key and couldn’t lock you in…?”

He faintly chuckled and moved her into a hug, “Your way of thinking is sweet but I’m willing to do this for you, it’s the least I can do…” he kissed her paw.

She faced him with a tiny smirk, “Nicholas Wilde, you really are something else…”

“Just following the example you’ve set…” he smirked back.

She shook her head before reaching for the door with guilt written on her face. Before she shut it she gave him one last glance and he return it then she locked him in.

Kiara saw the bunny doing what she had to and her best friend released a few tears before going straight into her room and the lioness started going toward her own room when she suddenly heard Kovu’s voice.

“Seems excessive doesn’t it? Locking the poor guy up when there’s guards all over around this place… he couldn’t get away even if he did try to escape.”

Kiara made an amused scoff, “Like he wants to escape…”

Kovu chuckled as well, “No kidding…”

There was awkward silence between them until they started overlapping each other, “Kovu/Kiara…” They stopped and softly chuckled.

Kiara quickly said, “I miss talking and having fun with you… You don’t have to tell me why you think you can’t fit in my world but I’m telling you right now, that you do… I need you in my life, Kovu…”

Kovu was lost for words till he uttered, “I… I want to be part of your world… I don’t want the life I had before… I want to stay with you…”

She gasped out of happiness and threw her arms around him. Kovu held her tight and while he still felt guilty about not telling her all he knew he was happy to have her in his arms again. She purred into his neck and he returned the sound.

Jasiri saw the lovers from her bedroom door and smiled before looking at a portrait of Kion and her shortly after announcing their engagement hanging on the wall and sighed.

_Wish you were with me right now, Kion…_


	17. Chapter 17

Kion and his Lion Guard finally arrived in Zooland after crossing the vast ocean that separated the country from the Pridelands. They made it to the castle where they met with King Lionheart as Kion explained why they were here and when he finished, the king sat on his throne and shook his head.

“I’m afraid I don’t have an idea as to why one of my lords would just be gone like that.”

Kion said, “My father is very worried about him as he is an old friend to him and Lord Big.”

“Yes, I know…” Leodore solemnly said, “I wish I can be of more help but I have a kingdom to run.” he shouted to the side, “Lady Bellwether!”

The sheep quickly ran up to her king while passing the Lion Guard and bowed, “Yes, Sire?”

“I need those reports on Herds and Gazing from yesterday. I didn’t get the chance to finish them.”

“But you said that I should work on those instead.”

He huffily replied, “Well, I changed my mind. Now bring me the reports!”

“Yes, Your Majesty, right away!” she scurried away.

The king turned back to them with a smile on his face, “Please feel free to look around the castle and kingdom to give you any clue as to where Lord Emmitt could be. Except the dungeons, there’s no need to look there.”

Kion bowed, “Thank you, Your Highness. If we find anything we’ll let you know.”

Bellwether then rushed in with a pile of scrolls and almost dropped them as Fuli speeded in to catch them. Dawn looked uncomfortable being next to the predator but mustered a sweet voice, “Thank you.” and went up to the king.

Ono asked his leader, “Now where do we go?”

Kion stated, “To meet with the captain of the guard…”

* * *

While Kion met with the captain of the royal guard, Fuli took this chance to talk to her cousin along with her teammates.

“Oh, it is so nice to see you, Fuli! We never get a chance to get together that much anymore.”

Fuli rolled her eyes, “We saw each other every summer as kids, Benjamin. We’re not that distant from each other.”

Bunga spoke up, “Good thing too! Or else he never would have sent that letter to tell us about Lord Otterton.”

Ono said, “It’s true if Fuli and Ben weren’t that close we never would have found out.”

Beshte pointed out, “But why would King Lionheart not want to mention to the other kings that his lord disappeared in the first place?” 

Kion then came back with Captain Bogo, as the tough cape buffalo stated, “Because this is a personal affair within our kingdom’s border and no outsider should have the right to interfere!”

Kion calmly told him, “It’s like I told you, Captain. We are just concern about Lord Otterton; the rest of the missing mammals are your responsibility…”

The Guard’s eyes widen with Bunga shouting, “There’s more missing animals?!”

Kion sighed, “Yes… fourteen to be exact, including Emmitt.”

Fuli inquired with a furrowed brow, “And we’re not going to find the other mammals, why?”

“We don’t have any right to look into that. The king allowed us to look for Lord Otterton and that’s it. My father also gave strict orders that we obey Zooland law and that’s what we’re going to do.”

Beshte asked, “So what now, Kion?”

The lion replied, “We talk to Lady Otterton to see if she knows something.”

In moments they were in the estate of the noble Ottertons and Lady Otterton was busy doing her needlepoint while looking distressed. In the manor were portraits of the Otterton family and several pictures of the couple themselves. Kion could tell that Lord and Lady Otterton loved each other very much like how he and Jasiri loved each other. While it was true he distrusted Jasiri when he first met her given how Janja and his clan acted and how his parents went against Scar’s hyena army. But Jasiri was nothing like them and for that they eventually fell in love.

Lady Otterton stated, “I begged Captain Bogo to find him but he and the rest of the guards are so busy that I am force to wait and see if my Emmitt will ever come home…”

“When was the last time you saw him?” Fuli asked.

A tear ran down her cheek as she retold the tale, “He came home one night and told me that he discovered something disturbing within the castle walls and that it would be treason if he tried to do something about it.”

The Guard exchanged concern looks.

“He couldn’t tell me what it was without the children and I getting into trouble and said it was safer this way. So I suggested to him to meet with the king alone and confront him on what this was all about.”

“And then…?” Kion slowly asked though he had a good idea as to what happened.

Lady Otterton wept, “My Emmitt disappeared…”

The group gave sympathetic looks.

Kion looked upset as well thinking if he was in the lady’s place of his fiancée just suddenly disappearing, he would be worried out of his mind. At that moment he was grateful Jasiri was away helping her sister had she come along on this adventure… he couldn’t bear the thought of losing her not after all they been through… He went to the otter and declared.

“We’ll find him… I promise.”

She gasped happily, “Oh! Bless you! Bless you!” and went up to hug Bunga who was the closet in her size.

Bunga smirked while patting her back, “Yeah, that’s what the Lion Guard’s all about. Helping those in need and keeping the circle of life in balance.”

Kion chuckled, “That’s right, Bunga.”

She let go the honey badger and faced all of them, “Find my Emmitt… bring him home to me and my babies…”

Beshte stated, “You have our word.”

Kion said to them, “Till the Pridelands’ end…”

The others responded back, “Lion Guard defends!”

* * *

They made their way back to the castle and as they did they enjoyed the sights of Zooland as everything was so exotic and diverse. Predator and prey mingled fairly well but there were some who avoided each other in fear or annoyance.

Ono commented on that, “Not the friendliest of animals in this kingdom…”

Kion pointed, “It is a shame that animals can’t get along here as they do in the Pridelands…”

Beshte mentioned, “I wonder why that is…”

Fuli suggested, “Maybe it’s how things are run here…?”

Bunga said, “Oh! Do you think that’s what Emmitt found out? That the kingdom wasn’t running right?”

Kion pondered on that, “It’s possible… We know from our Pridelands’ history that Scar was a terrible ruler… and Lady Otterton did tell us that her husband told her he found something within the castle that could lead to treason…”

Suddenly they heard a commotion ahead and rushed over to see two carts blocking the path. Mammals behind the carts were complaining and the Guard went ahead to see what was taking the cart drivers so long only to find…

Fuli exclaimed in horror, “No! Not sloths!”

Two sloths were trying to load their carts but were they going so slow it was exasperating to watch.

Kion went up to them, “Excuse me!”

A sloth slowly turned his head.

“Hello, my name is Kion and I was wondering if you could tell us why you’re blocking this street?”

The sloth slowly replied, “Hello… my name… is… Flash…”

Ono muttered his breath, “Well that’s a fitting name for a sloth…”

Kion started, “That’s great but could you tell me why-“

“…I am… delivering… these crates… to… the… docks…”

“Okay… Um, Flash, these animals are trying to get somewhere, could you maybe speed it up?”

Fuli made an amused scoff, “Kion! They’re sloths! They’re the slowest creatures in the world! They can’t speed up!”

Beshte suggested, “Maybe we can help them get to the docks?”

Kion asked Flash, “Would that be okay? Would you let us help you get to the docks faster?”

Flash responded, “Sure… that… would… be…”

“Great?” Bunga guessed.

“Fine…”

The badger shrugged, “Close enough.”

Once the sloths slowly got in the carts, Beshte got ready to push the carts and gave out his signature cry. “Twende Kiboko!” and the carts moved much to the mammals’ relief.

* * *

After they got to the docks, Flash slowly made his way down the cart as Fuli tapped her foot impatiently. When the sloths said their slow farewells and Kion returned it, the Guard was finally on their way back to the castle. But the sun was about to go down and storm clouds started gathering as Ono mentioned this.

“It’s getting late Kion, and it looks like it’s about to pour but we’re still a ways from King Lionheart’s castle.”

Bunga noticed a coach nearby and pointed, “Hey, maybe we can ask for a ride back.”

Fuli said, “Fine by me, I don’t want to get wet from the rain.”

Kion went up to the coach to find a panther and horse getting ready to leave. “Excuse me, sirs.”

The panther turned to the lion asking in a deep voice, “Yes?”

“My friends and I need a ride back to the castle and I would gladly pay you for your services.” he held out a pouch of gold coins.

The panther stared at the pouch before accepting it and stated, “Manchas.” then he shook the lion’s paw.

“Kion.”

“Please take a seat.” he gestured toward the coach.

“Thank you, we appreciate this.” he motioned back to his team to get in.

By the time they got in the storm began and rain downpour on top of the coach causing noise.

Kion said while looking toward the coachmammal in the front window, “I feel bad that Manchas has to be out there.”

Fuli looked to the side as a lightning flashed, commenting, “Well I’m sure glad I’m not out there.”

Beshte questioned, “How do you think things are going back home? Think the Pridelands are handling okay without us?”

Kion replied, “The guards should be able to do their jobs. We made sure of that.”

Ono sighed, “No doubt we’ve already missed the Pride Ball…”

Fuli rolled her eyes, “Like we would have missed anything anyway. The Ball is always boring, nothing exciting ever happens at it.”

Bunga motioned, “Not unless one of the chandeliers came crashing down!”

Kion shook his head, “That wouldn’t have happen, not when the castle staff takes care of things so well.”

Beshte said, “So we can assume everything will be just the same when we get back?”

The others nodded in agreement.


	18. Chapter 18

“So this is what you do as a royal guard all day?” Nick asked as he and Judy rotated around the castle, “No offense, Carrots, but it’s not the most exciting thing in the world. And here I thought you were a bunny of action.”

“I am and actually most of the time I stay by Kiara’s side, but since Bolt told me that some of the guards got sick he needed me to do these checkpoints today.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask, but weren’t you supposed to be acting captain? Why does Bolt have that position now?”

She sighed, “The other guards couldn’t take me seriously so Simba had to ask me to step down and asked me to choose someone else.”

His eyes bulged then they became sad, “I’m sorry…”

She said in a quiet tone, “What’s done is done. It was nice while it lasted but I know now I have to earn my fellow guards’ respect.” then she smiled, “Which is why I plan on entering this year’s Tournament of the Knights.”

He beamed, “That’s using your noodle, Carrots. But I believe this will be your first time competing, right?”

“That’s correct.”

“You’re going to need serious practice if you’re going to be the champion.”

“Oh? Have you ever competed in a tournament?”

“As a matter of fact, yes.”

This intrigued her, “Really?”

“Yes. But I will admit it was mostly archery tournaments.”

“Because of your uncle?” she questioned with a smirk.

“Again, yes. He taught me everything of how to handle a bow and arrow and I have never missed a target.”

She gave a doubtful look, “You must have missed sometimes.”

“Oh, it’s true, I can even hit the most hardest of targets.”

She crossed her arms with a sly grin, “I would like to see that.”

He held his ear to her and replied in a mocking tone, “Is that a challenge I hear?”

She responded with a shrewd timbre, “And if it is?”

He put his fingers to his mouth, thinking, “Hmm… Sounds like we’ll have to have a bet…”

“What kind of bet? And before you ask you can’t bet your freedom, as much as I wish you could.”

“That didn’t occur to me but as that is pointless anyway… we’re going to have to get creative here.”

They thought about it for awhile then Judy snapped her fingers and exclaimed, “I got it! How about the loser has to tell their deepest secret?”

Nick slightly cringed at the idea but then relaxed when he realized he got this and didn’t have to worry about spilling his deepest secret. He was curious about what his Carrots’ deepest secret could be for what could a bunny like her have to hide? But he wanted to give her a chance to reconsider.

“You’re sure that’s what we should bet on? We can think of something else.”

“I’m sure.” she had determination in her eyes, showing him she wasn’t backing out of this.

He held out his paw, “Very well.” she took it and they shook, sealing the deal.

* * *

Kiara and Kovu watched on in the gardens, as Judy moved a sack of grain on top of other sacks. Kovu called out to the rabbit, “Just so I get this straight, you’re going to make him shoot an arrow at an impossible distance with obstacles in the way just to win a bet!”

Judy grunted while putting another sack on, “When one has a bet, one has to make sure the odds are in your favor.”

Kiara pointed while yelling, “Isn’t that like cheating?!”

She looked back at them with a twinkle in her eye, “Not when you get to choose how the challenge goes…”

Kovu mentioned, “But don’t you think the guy will be at a disadvantage…?”

When she faced them, she softly said, “It’s the only sure fire way I can get to the core of who Nicholas Wilde is… I want to make sure he’s the right one for me.”

Kiara said with a sly smile, “I could have told you that…”

“Unfortunately, your thoughts involve a lot of romance. I have to be practical about this, because if we do get married someday I want to know everything about him and so far I can tell something happen between his childhood and adulthood but he refuses to share that tidbit of information right now.”

“So this is your way of coaxing it out of him?” Kovu inquired, feeling a little uneasy. He prayed Kiara would never make him do this bet with her because if she had won… he really hoped that would never happen.

“Yes.” Judy replied.

Kiara kept smirking, “But what happens if he does win…? What are _you_ going to tell _him_ …?”

Judy felt herself going red all over and fiddled with her fingers nervously. Then she shook out of it, and stated, “If he does happen to win by some _sheer chance_ then I’ll be willing to tell him my most embarrassing secret.”

“Ooh! I definitely want to win this bet now!”

She turned back to see a smug looking fox making his way to them with a quiver of arrows on his back and a bow in his paw.

“Did Bolt give you those?” she asked him.

“He did. I told him I wanted to do some target practice. So, what exactly is my mark?”

She grinned mischievously as she pointed out, “That top grain sack.”

Nick saw where it was at, and it was quite a distance from where he was standing and not only that it was behind the fountain with some apple trees in the way.

_She’s definitely not making this easy for you… Come on, Nick, your uncle was a champion archer surely all that he has taught you has to have paid off, right?_

He had better hope that was so. He briefly glanced at Kiara and Kovu who gave him sympathetic looks as they felt sorry for the poor fox. He said, “I’m going to need absolute silence for this as I must concentrate.”

Judy smirked as she took a spot next to the lions, “Sure, take all the time you need, we won’t make a peep.”

Nick can easily tell from her expression she was really saying, _You’re not going to be able to do it anyway…_ That made him more determined to overcome this as he looked directly at his target and grabbed an arrow from his quiver and set into his bow while aiming it at his mark. Thanks to his keen eyesight he was able to find an opening in the fountain and gaps between the trees and a smirk slowly spread on his face as he gradually pulled the arrow back. In one swift move he released the arrow as it flew past the fountain and trees with ease and struck into the sack.

Judy, Kiara, Kovu were gobsmacked when they saw this happen then Kovu let out a cry of excitement, “Whoa! You did it! You actually did it!”

Kiara got out of her shock and grinned impishly at Judy, “He did it…”

But Judy didn’t hear her. She was too busy gawking at Nick’s impossible feat. She wasn’t sure if this annoyed her or that it made her more attracted to the fox, maybe it was both. Sure it upset her he won the bet but at the same time this whole thing had made Nicholas Wilde a catch she just had to have!

Nick faced her with a cheeky smile, stating, “And now to claim my prize.”

Judy crossed her arms, claiming, “That was a lucky shot.”

He smirked, positioning himself like he was about to shoot again, questioning, “Do I need to do it again?”

She rolled her eyes, “That won’t be necessary. You’ve won the bet and I am honored bound to tell you my secret.”

He sat down on the grass, smiling away, “I’m all ears.”

Kiara nudged Kovu, signaling him to move to the other side of the garden and she followed after him, leaving the fox and rabbit alone to talk in private.

Judy sat on the ground with a sigh, “I was thirteen years old. At the time I was preparing myself for the day I would train with Kion to be Kiara’s bodyguard but at the same time… I was starting to feel like a prisoner in the castle.”

He gave a concern look, “How come?”

“Well… You know about my encounter with Janja, and it was because of that, Simba and Nala made sure I stayed within the castle like Kiara to protect me that we both started to feel more rebellious than ever. So one day we just couldn’t stand it anymore and we had ask Timon and Pumbaa help give us something to do to keep us from leaving the castle grounds all together. So Pumbaa suggested a bug-eating contest. Kiara was of course against the idea but I was willing try anything to keep myself occupied.”

Nick gawked and slowly said, “So wait… you actually ate… _bugs_?!”

She sighed again in exasperation, “Yes…”

But the fox was still agape over what she just said, “You, _a_ _bunny,_ actually ate _bugs…?_ ”

She sighed in annoyance, “Yes! Now pay attention because I’m only going to tell this once, because I am not proud of this moment in my life.”

Nick stood quiet giving her the chance to tell her story.

“So I faced off with Timon because we figured it was fair given rabbits and meerkats were about the same size and we ate the bugs at a fast pace that eventually I won. Later however… that would be a serious consequence…”

His brow rose being curious on where this was going.

“That night, we had visiting royalty and I wasn’t feeling too good and I…” she turned away with drooping ears and a blushing face as she softly uttered, “threw up all over the visiting king’s feet…”

Nick had to cover his mouth from laughing out loud but Judy could hear some of his sniggers escaping him. Then he said with a smirk, “I guess you showed him your carrots…”

She groaned at his bad pun and covered her eyes as she relived that embarrassing moment in her head. He then wrapped his paws around her much to her wonder and looked up to see his eyes being caring and sympathetic as he moved her into his lap. Neither said a word until Nick asked.

“Incidentally, how old are you now?” figuring it was best to change the subject so Judy wouldn’t have to linger on her bad memories.

She smiled, “Twenty-four.”

His eyes widen and felt himself gapping once more, “Seriously?”

She got troubled by his reaction and asked uneasily, “Is… something wrong with that?”

He replied with a shrug, “That depends on you, how do feel about courting mammals that are almost a decade older then you?”

She frowned in confusion until it clicked in her brain and proclaimed, “You’re thirty-two?!”

He slightly chuckled, “You say that like I’m an old fox.”

“Well you are! I mean… you act so young and carefree that it seems so strange you would be almost past your prime.”

“Well you’re so mature in your demeanor that I didn’t expect you to be so young.”

That caused them to chuckle.

She said, “It doesn’t bother me you’re an older fox. Besides it’s only an eight year difference, I know lots of other nobles with a greater age gap then us.”

He nodded, she was right, he also seen his share of Barons and Dukes that married a lady much younger than them. He considered himself lucky that Judy and he were close enough in age to be able to connect without the aging process getting in the way.

When they had joined Kiara and Kovu later, Judy had told them about Nick’s age and they were just as surprised as Judy had been.

Kiara pointed, “That makes you the oldest one here.”

Nick raised his brow in intrigue, “Really?”

The princess nodded, “I’m twenty-nine.”

Kovu stated, “I’m thirty.”

Nick said with a smirk, “Wow, I don’t know if I should feel flattered because I have seniority over all of you or to feel just plain old by being around you whippersnappers.”

Judy couldn’t hold in her laughter and Kiara couldn’t either.

Kovu gestured, “See? That’s why I find it hard it to believe you’re thirty-two. You’re too lighthearted and you joke around a lot. My brother is almost to his forties and he takes things quite seriously.” at the thought of his brother he frowned in sadness, no doubt his siblings were being lashed out by their mother at this very moment all because he hadn’t fulfilled his mission of killing Simba and taking it out on them…

Nick saw the look and inquired, “Have you seen your brother recently?”

“No.” the lion replied, “I have not seen him or my sister since the ball…”

Nick touched his chin in thought, “Yes… the ball… It was very fortuned that you saved the princess from that falling chandelier…” he made it to sound like a compliment but it was really an accusation. 

Kovu picked up on the subtle indictment and felt his body freeze in fright. He turned to Kiara and said, “Um, Kiara, maybe you and Judy should head toward the castle, I want to talk to Nick for a bit.”

The girls gave confused looks and Judy looked at Nick who nodded.

“Go ahead, Carrots, I promise I’ll be in shortly.”

She was hesitant but she gave in, then Kiara and she went back to the castle in hush whispers as to what the boys could possibly want to talk about.

Once Kovu knew for sure they were out of sight, he faced the fox with a glare.

“You know…”

Nick casually replied, “Yes. Yes, I do. That chandelier crashing when it did was no accident.”

Kovu kept glaring until he let out a heavy sigh and turned away in shame.

“Just what was your motive? It’s obvious you don’t want to hurt Kiara and those around her…”

Kovu shook his head, “That’s where you’re wrong I’m afraid… I was supposed to get close to Kiara enough to _kill_ Simba…”

Nick’s eyes widen in shock but slowly softened as Kovu explained.

“My mother, Zira, wanted to avenge Scar’s death… And since I was his chosen heir… it was my task to murder Simba so I can be king. But after spending time with Kiara and living in the castle… I just didn’t have the heart to do it anymore… And the more I thought about it, I never wanted to be king in the first place… I just wanted a life like everyone else’s… with a home, a loving family, friends…”

Nick gave a tiny smile and patted the lion’s shoulder as he sat on a stone bench with the fox standing on it.

“You had a rough childhood.” he told him.

Kovu looked at the small mammal in bewilderment before releasing a small chuckle, “You have no idea… And you?”

“My childhood wasn’t too horrible but I’ve had my share of sadness and well… something happened that changed my life that I never want to relive again…”

Kovu commented, “She was right… Now I can see why she wanted to make your target next to impossible.”

Nick slightly smirked, “I figured as much when Judy wanted the loser to tell their deepest secret, between you and me, she came that _close_ to winning…”

Kovu whistled low. They stood silent for a bit till the lion begged, “Don’t tell Kiara and Judy or anyone else… I can’t risk losing the one mammal in my life that makes me so complete…”

Nick released a sad smile as he said, “Believe me… I know exactly what you mean…” he looked into the direction Judy had gone in before facing the feline again, “But I advise you to come clean in the near future… I almost lost Judy to my own stupidity and its better Kiara hears it from you, it would be less painful that way.”

Kovu somewhat nodded. He knew it was best to tell her but not right now, but he made a promise to himself then when the time came he would tell her everything about his mother’s plan and how he had been actively involved in it before he turned the other cheek and would rather make sure she was safe from his mother’s grasp.

“Oh, I’ve seen you before by the way in Peg’s Tavern, when you caused quite a scene and ran out without so much as a goodbye.”

Kovu scoffed in amusement, “Yeah, that wasn’t one of my better days…”

They chuckled halfheartedly, they knew then this was the start of a strange yet meaningful friendship.


	19. Chapter 19

The days passed on, and Judy and Kiara noticed how close Kovu and Nick had gotten in such a short time. The girls would find them joking around and conversing merrily with each other either at mealtime or around the castle. They were baffled by the sudden development but also pleased to see how well the boys were getting along.

Judy told her best friend one night in the princess’s room, “What in the world could have happened in that garden to make them so chummy all of a sudden?”

Kiara shrugged, “I have no idea, but whatever happened, it’s nice to see them like this.”

The bunny smiled, “It sure is.”

A knock came at the door and in came Simba and Nala.

The queen exclaimed, “There you are Judy, we’ve been looking for you.”

Judy gave a worried look, “Is everything okay?”

Simba slowly said, “Well, that depends… You see the Duke is demanding that you spend some one-on-one with him given the month is almost up…”

Judy bit her lip and said in nervousness, “Did you tell him I have been extremely busy what with guarding the princess and watching the prisoner? Not to mention the times I have to stand guard around the castle and doing checkpoints?”

Nala nodded, “We told him about your busy schedule but he insisted it could be rearranged.”

She sighed, “I can’t keep avoiding him forever… Tell him… tell him I’ll have dinner with him tomorrow evening in my room…”

Kiara exclaimed, “Judy, no! That’s way too personal and it might give him the impression you’re interested when you’re clearly not!”

Nala agreed, “She’s right. So I suggest you have a private lunch in the drawing room tomorrow, that way we can have guards stationed outside and we can come in to check on you.”

Judy’s mood lifted and smiled at her beloved guardians, “Thank you… I will do as you suggest.”

The royal family smiled as Simba said, “Excellent. And hopefully when the month is over, the Duke will leave without a fuss and everything will go back to normal.”

The girls all nodded, hoping he was right.

* * *

Nick paced back and fore in the library. He hated how the Duke made Judy take this lunch with him. Kovu and Kiara watched him in concern but they certainly couldn’t blame him for being so uptight.

Kovu told him, “It won’t be much longer, I’m sure Judy will eat at a fast pace then leave before anything else happens.”

Kiara slightly smiled, “She told me she was just going to listen to what the Duke had to say then she would leave the minute the hour was up.”

Nick checked a nearby cuckoo clock, it had only been half an hour since Judy started her lunch date, he sighed. _Poor Carrots, I hope she won’t have too horrible a experience…_

* * *

Judy sat across from the Duke of Weaselton as he kept giving her doting looks that made her uncomfortable. Making her think, _If Nick gave me those kind of glances I wouldn’t waste a second to be all over him._ The thought made her blush which unfortunately the Duke caught that and thought the blush was meant for him and smirked.

“You know, my Lady Judy, you look cute when you blush like that.”

Judy wanted to shout at the Duke for calling her ‘cute’. But she kept her cool as she calmly replied with a force smile on her face, “Pardon me, my lord, but its offensive when another animal uses that expression on a bunny.”

“Oh? How do you know that? You are the only bunny in this entire palace.”

She kept her smile up but she was close to grinding her teeth as she said, “A fair question, my lord. When I was growing up I found out what species I was and I set out to the royal library to look up all sorts of books on rabbits and discovered that rabbits hate being called cute by other animals.”

Duke seemed bored as he said, “Fascinating…” then he pointed, “But at least I won’t have to worry about tutors teaching you how to read. Since being the Duchess of Weaselton will require having a high education.”

Judy clenched her fists together and was keeping her temper under control but it wasn’t easy given the Duke presumed much that she would marry him and that he practically insulted her intelligence, she asked.

“Good sir, am I correct to assume that you thought I was illiterate?”

Duke took a sip of his drink before replying, “Well, that’s how wards of the castle are. They are given a chance to live in a castle by a royal family but they don’t give their wards the same education as their children and nobles do.”

“Well, sir, that maybe the case in other kingdoms but not here in the Pridelands. My king and queen gave me the education I needed at a young age and for that I am grateful to them.”

“Then don’t you think it’s time you relieve them of this burden of taking care of you?”

Judy’s eyes widen, she never thought of herself a burden to Simba and Nala before but now that the Duke mentioned it seem like maybe she was… After all, she had no idea where she came from or how Simba found her so maybe all this time they had been obligated to take her in instead of just wanting her… Sadness soon overwhelmed her causing her ears to droop.

Seeing the look she was giving the Duke took that as an opportunity and kept talking, “But it doesn’t have to be this way, if you come live with me you won’t have to worry about repaying your debt to them. I mean, when you really think about it, the way you’re serving on the royal guard is your way of serving them back after how they took care of you…”

Judy covered her mouth, she never realized how true that was until now. All her life she grew up feeling different in the castle, she wasn’t a royal yet not a servant as well. It was such a strange position to be in. The king and queen treated her like she was their own yet she was not allowed to do certain things with them as a family.

“You can finally have a chance at living a life you want, not what your king and queen want.”

“But… being a guard is what I want…” she slowly said.

“Is it? Sure it’s not some kind of afterthought so you wouldn’t have to be called the castle ward?”

Judy didn’t know what to think. She was so confused about what her true identity was at that moment that she couldn’t come up with the answers she needed.

“You can be more than that… You know you can… Forget about the past and come with me to a much better future for yourself…”

“I… I…” she found herself faltering, than she quickly said, “I have to think about this!” then she ran out of the room leaving a smirking weasel.

* * *

Nick checked the clock again and grunted, “It’s been past an hour now…”

Kiara began to fret, “You’re right, she should have out by now but it seems she’s taking longer than expected…”

Nick worried as he thought, _Great, she actually found something she likes about that weasel… Well whatever it is, I’m not giving up my Carrots that easy!_

Suddenly a gray blur entered the library and ran to a table as she sobbed on it. The lions and fox rushed to her in anxiety as Kiara shouted, “Judy! What’s wrong?!”

Nick snarled, “Did that scum hurt you?!”

Judy looked up with tear-stain eyes and shook her head, she blubbered out what the Duke said to her and now she was having trouble figuring out who she was.

The trio exchanged disconcerting looks as Kiara slowly patted her friend’s back.

“I wish I can tell you where Father found you, but he never told me either… I’m so sorry that I can’t be of more help…”

Nick stroked Judy’s ears hoping it brought some comfort to her. He was upset to see his bunny like this, and it troubled him just as much that the Duke brought this up to her. Judy was happy on who she was until the weasel had to point out how she became the king’s ward. He was just as upset at the king and queen for keeping the truth from her as long as they had.

Kovu was at a loss of how to help Judy as this was something he wouldn’t be able to help with. All he could do was sit back and let Kiara and Nick to do the consoling.

Kiara then declared, “Tonight after dinner, we’re going to confront my parents and demand they tell us how you came to be with us.”

Judy looked up in bewilderment before a smile spread on her face and tightly hugged her oldest friend. Then with a slight frown she softly requested to Kiara to leave the room with Kovu.

The lioness didn’t waste a second to honor her friend’s wishes and Judy faced Nick.

“I… don’t how to say this, but… given how Duke keeps offering me marriage and is promising me my own life without having to be a burden…”

Nick raised his brow to these words, “What exactly are you getting at Carrots?”

She sighed, “You know I have strong feelings for you, I’ve had them since the day we met. The Duke is promising me a future, but I don’t think I can be happy in that future without love. I much rather stay here and marry for love but I also don’t want to stay in the castle if it means having to serve my king and queen just so I can repaid them whether I mean to or not. What I’m asking is… will we be able to provide for ourselves out there in the kingdom? Is there a future for us? Do… do you care for me the way I care for you…?” she said that last part with huge pleading eyes.

Nick was stunned by this statement and suddenly it occurred to him that if he and Judy ever did get married what kind of life would they have? Nick was a con-artist and to have his wife do the same seemed unthinkable. Judy was too good-hearted for that, that’s why she was better off as a royal guard but if she didn’t want that in the near future then what else would she do?

“If you say it, Nick, I will turn down his proposal right this second. If you tell me those three words, I won’t care where we end up just so long I have you…”

“Judy…” he faced her with sorrow in his eyes, “I can’t…” he could see her eyes widening from shock, as he uttered, “I can’t drag you down in the gutter, I won’t have you ending up where I ended up in life, you deserve better than that…”

Tears spilled from her eyes again, “Please… don’t tell me you think I should marry him instead…”

He went up to her and held her shoulders, “I won’t. Like I said, you deserve better and that scummy weasel is not better for you… He may have more riches then me but he won’t make you happy…”

“That’s because you make me happy!”

“And you make me happy… believe when I say, that you have brought light back into my sad miserable life… and I don’t want that light to die if I take you down in darkness…”

She touched his face, whispering, “I don’t care… Say it… I beg you…”

He shook his head, “It would be cruel of me to…” he put her paws down and went out of the room with a final thought in his head, _I love you too much to put you through all that I had been put through… I won’t say the words, not now, not ever…_


End file.
